Plenitud
by Milimoni
Summary: El Armagedon tiene algún hecho que lo supere? Sí, esta parte de la histo de Alondra Cullen, donde los Cullen y los Vulturis lucharan juntos contra un enemigo común.


PLENITUD (Continuaci n de Perfecci n )

Introducci n:

Alguien, alguna vez, ha pensado en lo r pido que cambia todo?

En un segundo, los amigos son amigos y los enemigos, son exactamente eso, enemigos.

Pero, aquella manecilla de reloj, da un salto, y todo se trastoca. Los amigos se transforman en enemigos, y los enemigos en amigos... S lo de pensarlo, se me revuelve el est mago y un gru ido largo escapa de mi pecho. Siento que estrechan mis manos.

Todos estamos ac , mis padres, mis hermanos, mi sobrina con su esposo, y el amor de mi vida como siempre a mi lado. Lo nico que tambi n est n, los que una vez pensamos eran nuestros enemigos... Bueno, s lo fueron.

C mo llegamos a esto? C mo es que estamos ac ?

Llegar a Tulcea en Rumania, nunca estuvo en nuestros planes... No s si mi hermana habr visto esto con anterioridad, aunque por el esposo de mi sobrina, lo dudo.

Ahora, nos encontramos a 10 kil metros al este de Tulcea y a menos de 2 kil metros de Partizanii, entre dos brazos del delta del r o Danubio.

Esperamos... La preocupaci n nos ronda.

Necesitaba distraerme y comenc a pasear la vista por todos y cada uno de los que estaban ah ...

Empec por Batista, mi amigo, mi profesor, mi compa ero, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida y existencia. S lo poco que le gusta pelear, pero tambi n s que no me hubiera dejado sola. La ltima conversaci n que tuve con l, me dijo que si deb amos morir, que bueno, lo hici ramos juntos... No s si habr entendido el motivo por el que estoy haciendo esto, pero como siempre me apoya...

Mi vista se desplaz hacia mi hermano mayor, situado un poco separado del amor de mi vida, hacia la izquierda. No son mi m vil, pero no hubo necesidad. Mi habilidad especial, capaz de duplicar la de quienes est n a mi alrededor, me hace escucharlo, tan bien, como l puede escuchar mis pensamientos... Est pensando en Bella y Renesmee. Por un tiempo me odi por la decisi n que estaba tomando, pero finalmente me comprendi . Doy gracias de eso.

Bella, mi hermana, a su lado... Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle todo lo que hace por m . Una buena pelea se llev con Edward por estar apoy ndome en cuanta locura se me ocurr a, hasta sta ltima que nos ten a aqu , de pie, esperando... No le gust la idea de que Renesmee estuviera con nosotros, pero ni modo. S que la entend a. La peque a no hubiera permitido que la dej ramos fuera. Tambi n estaba preocupada por qui n en alg n momento, hac a tiempo, hab a sido su mejor amigo, y ahora el esposo de su hija.

Jacob distrajo mi vista, cuando se acerc un poco m s a Renesmee, ubicada un par de pasos atr s de sus padres hacia mi izquierda. l estaba en su forma de lobo, y a algo m s de cinco metros de m . No era una buena idea que acort ramos esa distancia en ese momento, a pesar que se encontraba en contra del viento... Realmente, es un buen chico, y muchas veces me hace pensar que se parece mucho a Batista, es demasiado condescendiente con la peque a, igual que mi esposo conmigo.

Doy vuelta la cara para ver a mi otro lado... Mi hermanito. Intercambiamos miradas. A n no me explico c mo sigo viva o con toda mi memoria. l podr a haber terminado con todo eso, hace ya mucho... y tambi n poco. Pero, aqu estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano y haci ndome sentir bien, tranquila.

A su otro lado, Alice... c mo no? A pesar de que mi hermana estuvo a punto de acriminarse conmigo, por lo que hab a propuesto; yo sigo respirando. En verdad, nunca hab amos discutido en la forma en que lo hicimos, ni siquiera cuando quise criar a Raymond, pero lo que estaba por suceder, era la c spide de todas mis locuras. As lo entend amos todos los que est bamos ah ... Nunca pens que mi habilidad duplicadora, fuera tan exacta, que hasta el hecho de que Jacob estuviera ah , interfer a con ella, cuando quise duplicar la de mi hermana. As no pude ver nada, estaba tan ciega como Alice.

Un poco m s alejados hacia la derecha, Rose y Emmett. Ella con una mirada que deber a poder arrancarme la cabeza... L stima que no tiene esa habilidad, ser a de gran ayuda en este momento, pero tal vez si la tuviera, no estar amos aqu ... Por su lado, mi hermano oso, con esa enorme sonrisa que contrasta tanto con la cara de Rose. Tanto l como Jazz, s que tienen unos tremendos deseos de que esto empiece r pido, para que tambi n termine pronto. Yo?... No s , quiero confiar, pero se me hace dif cil.

Al lado de ellos, a su derecha, Clara y Neville. S que l no me quiere, tal vez no llega a odiarme, pero estoy segura que hubiera preferido enterarse que yo hab a muerto en New York, as fuera que a mi hermana le hubiera afectado, pero finalmente, lo superar a. Para eso estaba l. Mientras, Clara me mira, sin acercarse. Tambi n considera esto una locura, pero sabe que yo perd mi cordura hace mucho tiempo, cuando a n era humana, y vi a Ram n muerto. Me cont que ese d a yo cambi . Siempre busqu el peligro, y ahora, s lo continuaba siendo igual. Ya hab a perdido un hermano, no me perder a a m , si estaba en su mano protegerme . Aquello me preocupaba.

Por ltimo, mis padres est n a n m s lejos... En cierta forma, me alegro. Lo nico que no me gusta es la compa a que tienen. Primero, s que a l le hubiera gustado dejar a mi madre en la ciudad. A ella le gusta tanto luchar como a Batista, pero a mi esposo se le da mejor que a ella... Tambi n s que Carlisle est consciente de lo que significa su posici n en este lugar, nunca me gustaron las estrategias, pero con un hermano como Jasper y un esposo como Batista, el pensar en ellas, es casi una obligaci n... Claro que s el significado, y si he de confesarlo, todo esto lo he hecho por l. Siempre quise retribuir el cari o que me entreg desinteresadamente, aunque con eso, me echara encima a toda la familia. No importaba, yo lo soportar a. l no hubiera tomado la decisi n de arriesgarnos a todos, por aquellos quienes nos hab an hecho tanto da o. Pero, no hacerlo, hubiera significado un gran cargo de conciencia.

Antes de seguir con mi recorrido, baj la vista, hasta la punta de mis pies (descalzos). Necesitaba estar relajada, y no hab a otra forma de hacerlo m s f cil para Jasper.

Despu s levant mi cara para empezar con los que deber an haber estado solos en todo esto... Comenc mi recorrido con Jane y Alec, algo m s atr s de m . Ambos tomados de la mano, como est bamos Jasper y yo, claro que no creo que hubiera sido por la misma raz n. Sus ojos no se despegaban del sector donde deber an aparecer los que esper bamos... Seg n supe, era una suerte que ellos hubieran sobrevivido a lo que hab a pasado. Lo supe gracias a que lo vi en sus mentes. En verdad es que la habilidad de Edward es demasiado gr fica para mi gusto y cuando la convino con la de Aro, puede ocasionar que se me revuelva el est mago, debido a lo v vidas que se vuelven las im genes.

Por detr s de Edward y Bella, aunque separados por algunos metros, estaban Demetri y F lix. Record el triunfo que signific para m , mantener a Emmett y F lix apartados. Ambos se ten an unas ganas que casi quedo convertida en polvo. De ah que ahora, hab a una distancia prudencial entre los dos. Ambos eran buenos luchadores, pero yo hab a intentado que se avocaran a nuestro enemigo en com n.

Junto a mi padre, al otro lado de donde se encontraba Esme, estaba Aro, junto con Cayo y Marco. Cuando Bella los vio, me hizo recordar el cuadro donde estaban los cuatro. Ahora, en otro tiempo, otra vestimenta; pero con m s o menos las mismas expresiones en sus rostros.

Un poco m s atr s, estaban las esposas, lugar que hubiera tenido que ocupar Esme, pero no hubo forma de convencerla de eso. Por lo que, finalmente, se qued al lado de Carlisle... La comprendo, si hubiera sido Batista, no hubiera sido posible que me separaran de l.

Esos ramos todos. Nadie m s nos acompa aba. Jacob hab a ofrecido contactarse con Sam, qui n ya nos hab a ayudado una vez, pero preferimos dejar a la manada de La Push tranquila en la Pen nsula de Olimpia... Luego, se analiz tratar de reorganizar a la Guardia de Volterra, pero sta hab a sido aniquilada, o hab an desertado, s lo quedando los que nos acompa aban... Carlisle hab a propuesto llamar a Tanya, pero yo le dije que era preferible no molestar... No lo voy a negar, a n ten a un resquemor con ella, a pesar de que nunca me dio verdaderos motivos para lo que sent a... Tambi n se mencion a Alan y Miranda, pero por el bien psicol gico de Jasper, decidimos que quedaran fuera con la manada... Igualmente, se baraj la posibilidad de participar a los amigos que nos hab an ayudado cuando hab a sucedido lo de Renesmee, pero con Carlisle nos miramos y al un sono dijimos: No. Ambos sab amos que aquello era un suicidio, y no quer amos involucrar a nadie m s.

S , aquello era un suicidio, ya que el temor m s grande que ten amos era que no fu ramos suficientes, pero nuestras habilidades podr an superar cualquier cosa... o no?

Cap tulo N 1:

Pero, para entender toda esta locura, es necesario darle un principio... D nde comenzar?

Tal vez, diciendo que hab an pasado siete a os, desde que sal de Volterra con mi familia en pleno, escolt ndome.

Est bamos viviendo tranquilamente en las afueras de Jackson, WY, en Estados Unidos.

Clara y Neville viv an en Alexandria a un par de horas de Washington D.C. No era lo cerca que me hubiera gustado, pero al menos, est bamos en el mismo pa s. Estoy segura que la elecci n del sector fue de mi cu ado, que me masticaba, pero no me tragaba.

Nuestra extensa familia, hab a llamado la atenci n en cuanto llegamos a aquella ciudad, por lo que decidimos variar un poco la historia familiar. Carlisle y Esme seguir an siendo los padres y cabezas de familia, ellos hab an adoptado a Jasper y Rose, que seguir an pasando como mellizos; y tambi n a Edward y Bella... Mientras, Batista era un primo de Jasper y Rose, que hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarlos. Por ltimo, Emmett, Alice y yo ramos un grupo de inadaptados sociales que Carlisle y Esme hab an recogido, y que ahora est bamos encausando nuestras vidas, gracias a aquella pareja que con el amor que nos brindaban, nos estaban mostrando el otro lado de la vida.

As , en estos seis a os que viv amos ah , Emmett y Rose se hab an casado, por... no s qu vez. Por lo menos, desde que yo hab a llegado a la familia, era, si mis cuentas no eran tan erradas, el quinto matrimonio... Ellos no cambiar an nunca, y fueron los primeros.

Luego, Edward y Bella, decidieron que har an algo nuevo. Escaparon (de Alice) y se casaron en Las Vegas, un fin de semana. Mi hermana, no les habl por m s de un mes, pero finalmente, los perdon .

Los terceros, fuimos Batista y yo, con una boda a lo grande, organizada por Alice, nuevamente. En un principio, hab amos quedado con Batista de copiar la idea de Ed y Bella, pero mi profesor me hizo ver que eso acarrear a el odio de mi hermana, adem s de enojarse a n m s con mi hermano mayor. Por lo que tuvimos que sacrificarnos , nuevamente. Y esta vez, fue Jasper qui n me entreg . De esa forma, pagu aquella vieja deuda.

Los ltimos fueron mi hermanito y Alice. Pero, qui n dijo que la venganza no era buena, era s lo porque nunca lo hizo como yo... Jam s hab a organizado nada, pero aquella vez, lo hice por lo grande. Y fue tanto, que lo que organizaba Alice, qued reducido a una boda sencilla, familiar, ntima... Claro que se supon a que deb a molestarla a ella, y estaba dichosa. Qui n me miraba con un odio dif cil de describir, era Jazz. Pero, que no pas a mayores.

En paralelo a las bodas, nos dedic bamos a trabajar y estudiar.

Bueno, Carlisle y yo, en un peque o hospital, como lo hab amos hecho en Chile... Esme permanec a en la casa que se hab a comprado, arregl ndola y acomod ndola... Emmett y Rose, nuestros hermanos gitanos, iban y ven an, supuestamente a estudiar, pero estoy segura que ninguna universidad impart a la c tedra en la que ellos eran m s que expertos... Edward y Bella, acababan de regresar de la universidad, donde ellos s hab an estudiado, y estaban por comenzar a ejercer. Para Bella ser a un reto tan grande como lo era para Carlisle y para m , ense ar a en la escuela primaria de la ciudad. No voy a negar que todos est bamos preocupados, pero Ed ten a confianza y el resto intent bamos tenerla tambi n... Batista, despu s de terminar el instituto, se hab a dedicado el cien porciento de su tiempo (con excepci n a cuando est bamos juntos), a buscar a su familia. Era incre ble que despu s de tanto tiempo, nosotros no hubi ramos podido encontrar nada, y lo hab amos intentado... Por ltimo, Alice estaba con una idea de crear un sitio de internet donde poder dise ar ropa. La verdad es que no le hab a entendido muy bien de qu se trataba, pero a eso dedicaba todo su tiempo libre, que era cuando mi hermanito estaba estudiando... Jazz cuando termin el instituto, fue directo a hablar con Carlisle y le pidi que, le recomendara cuanto libro de psicolog a conociera y que le pudiera servir. Cuando mi padre lo envi a hablar conmigo, que era qui n mejor lo pod a guiar, le confes que prefer a hacerlo sin que me enterara, ya que ver a las posibilidades de estudiar lo mismo que yo. Quer a poder entenderme. Fue Emmett qui n cuando se enter , dijo: Mejor estudia psiquiatr a, Alondra es un caso perdido para un psic logo . Todo aquel mes, Jasper estuvo feliz, ya que a mi hermano oso, le quit mi protecci n cuando hac an sus competencias.

Ahora, Renesmee segu a con Jacob en la isla Esme. Aquella pareja era feliz ah , era su peque o Para so en la tierra. S lo la abandonaban para darse una vuelta por Forks, para visitar a todos los que a n estaban ah . O para que ella pudiera visitarnos. Mal que mal, sus padres quer an verla de vez en cuando.

Ray, mi hijo, se hab a casado con Anne, y ten an una ni a, tan bella como su padre (incre blemente me hab an hecho abuela). Ellos segu an en Inglaterra y me di cuenta que, ser a muy dif cil que l fuera alg n d a a dejar aquel pa s. l hab a crecido y formado su propia familia, tan hermosa como la que alg n d a hab amos formado Batista, Ray y yo... Yo hab a sido el arco y l la flecha, y yo ya lo hab a disparado; puedo decir que apunt bien, ya que nada hab a detenido su camino. Me pod a dar por satisfecha... Dos a os despu s de aquella boda doble que organizamos con Jazz, mi hermanito me dio una gran sorpresa, cuando iba pasando por donde l estaba sentado al computador y chateaba con alguien. Me asom a ver de qui n se trataba y mi respiraci n se cort . Jasper estaba conversando con Ray. Recuerdo que los ojos se me humedecieron. Cuando l se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ah , me dijo: No te hagas falsas expectativas, s que nunca podr acercarme m s que esto a l ; y yo le contest : No hace falta, con esto me doy por pagada . Me acerqu y le di un besito en la frente.

Como recordar n, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber de qu conversaban, y un d a me di cuenta que jugaban ajedrez por chat. Creo que pas cerca de dos meses sonriendo s lo de eso. Mi ni o hermoso no cambiar a nunca.

Cap tulo N 2:

Las an cdotas no faltaban en mi familia.

Especialmente, habiendo caracteres tan dis miles como pod an ser el de Emmett y Rose, o el de Rose y Alice, o el de Bella y Rose... S ya s que Rose es la que es dis mil, pero incre blemente se le quiere as . No creo que a alguien le gustar a que ella cambiara.

Es as como no puedo dejar de recordar cuando se me ocurri ... c mo se dice?... Enchular mi auto?... Bueno, se me ocurri arreglarlo bonito. Con Edward siempre tuvimos gustos muy parecidos en cuanto a los modelos que nos gustaban, aunque l los escog a por su velocidad. Mientras, yo los escog a por sus l neas cl sicas. Nunca me import que no llegaran a 300 Km/hrs. Para m con que se movieran a una velocidad razonable (no menos de 150), era suficiente.

Bueno, fue ese d a que llegu a la casa y luego de estacionar mi veh culo, un Audi RS4, me baj y me qued mir ndolo. Tratando de imagin rmelo algo cambiado. No sab a exactamente lo que quer a, pod a ser otro color, el que ten a era un beige el ctrico; cambiar la tapicer a, de un color tabaco; cambiar el est reo, el original sonaba bastante bien, pero quer a algo mejor; y tambi n, pod a ser agregarle un reproductor de DVD, para poner videos de m sica.

As hab a empezado a imaginarlo, cuando lleg mi hermano, Edward...

- Por qu no simplemente lo cambias? C mprate otro. No me digas que en el Hospital no te pagan lo suficiente.

- Me pagan bien, y no quiero deshacerme de l... Con el tiempo, le he tomado cari o.

- Pero, con todos los arreglos que est s pensando, es como si lo mataras.

- No lo quiero matar, s lo transformarlo dije con un tono tan envolvente, que hizo que sus ojos se entornaran en comprensi n, pero que hubiera podido atemorizar a cualquier humano.

- Qu sucede? escuchamos en ese momento Se van a pelear?

Era Emmett que ven a con Rose, y ella vest a un overol que supe al punto, que iba a ponerse a ver su auto, o el de mi hermano oso.

- No contest . Lo que pasa es que quiero hacerle unos arreglos a mi coche, y Edward est de cr tico.

- Qu quieres hacerle? pregunt Rose, repentinamente interesada.

- A n no lo decido... Tal vez cambiar la pintura, la tapicer a y agregarle uno que otro juguete en el interior.

- S , y buena falta que le hace me contest . Aunque tambi n deber as verle el motor... Estoy segura que se le podr a arreglar para que corriera un poco m s.

- No contest en tono cr tico . No lo creo necesario.

- Oye dijo entonces mi hermano oso , por qu no le echas una mano? le pregunt a Rose.

- La verdad es que ten a pensado llevarlo a un taller me apresur a decir, pero la mirada de Emmett me hizo retroceder.

Me dec a: Por favor, no hieras sus sentimientos . As ...

- Bueno... pero... si te interesa... tartamude Me sentir a... alagada de que t ... te encargaras.

Ella ampli una sonrisa y me dijo:

- Encantada.

El que se hab a divertido con toda aquella conversaci n, hab a sido Ed, ya que deber a haber escuchado lo que pasaba por las mentes, tanto de Rose, como por la m a.

Para hacer corta la historia... Una semana despu s, en que hab a tenido que recurrir a mi padre para que me movilizara... Pude ver el arreglo , en el que me dio la impresi n que hab a querido vengarse de algo conmigo, aunque no estaba segura de qu .

Cuando lo descubri , ya que ten a puesto un cubre, vi un coche que, definitivamente no era el m o. En el cap ten a pintada una cara, blanca, con unos enormes ojos verdes, rodeada por sectores de colores verdes, azules y amarillo, con enormes estrellas de cinco y seis puntas, rojas y amarillas; me pareci que tambi n ten a grades puntos verdes y azules; le hab a puesto tambi n alerones en su costado. La tapicer a era de piel, color crema... Cuando me mostr el est reo que le hab a colocado, era uno que los parlantes ten an el tama o del respaldo del asiento trasero, y que hac a que el coche vibrara completamente con cada nota... Bueno, no todo era tan malo, el reproductor de DVD, era uno convencional, m s o menos parecido al que ten a en mente.

Lo terrible es que tuve que sonre r, y agradecer el gesto tan amable de su parte. Decirle muchas palabras bonitas, mientras estaba que me pon a a llorar a mares en ese instante... Pero pude controlarme. Al menos hasta que pude susurrar un...

- Emmett, por favor, me permites unas palabritas?... Me enter de algo que quer a comentarte mi sonrisa sard nica pas desapercibida a Rose. Cosa que agradec , ya que ella no ten a culpa alguna en lo que hab a sucedido. Pero...

Me llev a mi hermano oso lo m s lejos que pude, por mientras trataba de serenarme, y lamentaba no tener a Jazz cerca. Me importaba poco para qu exactamente. No sab a si era para que lo detuviera mientras le arrancaba la cabeza, o s lo para que me ayudara a tranquilizarme...

As , en cuanto pude, s lo sise :

- Me debes un coche! Y si en algo aprecias tu existencia, que sea como los que me gustan! Y a ver, qu le inventas a Rose, porque yo no use... se !

Me di vuelta y regres a la casa. Mi coche qued ah . Nunca supe qu fue lo que Emmett le dijo a Rose para no herir sus sentimientos. Pero, tres d as despu s ten a otro Audi RS4, nuevo; que ten a lo que me gustaba y me hac a feliz, lo nico es que era exactamente igual al que yo ten a, por lo que poco despu s lo llev a que lo pintaran de un color azul oscuro, y le pusieran lo que yo realmente quer a...

Pero, si quiero recordar an cdotas, no puedo pasar por alto la principal y m s importante...

Fue despu s que Jasper habl con Carlisle, para que le recomendara los libros de psicolog a...

Bueno, mi padre despu s de la explicaci n que le hab a dado mi hermanito, para no ped rmelos a m , le dio una lista bastante acertada, donde hab a de todo. Desde lo m s b sico, hasta verdaderas ponencia avanzadas.

Fue, justamente, el hecho de que necesit consultar uno de aquellos textos, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, al ir a buscar el libro y no encontrarlo.

Me dirig a la sala, donde vi que estaban Rose y Emmett, mirando un programa que mostraba nuevos aditamentos para los coches.

Entonces, le pregunt a mi hermano oso, sin mucha esperanza de que supiera la respuesta...

- Emmett, por casualidad, has visto por ac , un libro que se llama Seis Estudios de Psicolog a ?

- No, por qu ?

- No est en la biblioteca y lo necesito.

- Es uno azul con letras blancas, y algo grueso? me pregunt Rose, sorprendi ndome.

- S , lo has visto?

- Esta ma ana, Jasper andaba con l.

- Jazz?

Pens que Rosalie, o me estaba mintiendo, o se estaba burlando, pero muy seria me dijo:

- S ... Ahora ltimo, no s qu se le ha dado por andar leyendo libros de psicolog a.

- De psicolog a?

Pase mi vista entre Emmett y Rose. As me di cuenta que mi hermano oso, miraba a su esposa no muy contento con lo que estaba diciendo.

A n as , no le di importancia y fue en busca de mi hermanito. Necesitaba aclarar todo aquello.

A Jasper ten a muchas formas para encontrarlo. La primera, era la m s convencional, preguntando por l. Pero, no hab a nadie como para hacerlo. Misteriosamente, Rose y Emmett ya no estaban en la sala... La segunda, siguiendo su aroma. Pero, por m s que olisqueaba el aire, no percib a su olor... Por ltimo, empleando alguna de las habilidades de la familia. As ocup la de Alice... Entonces, lo vi a la sombra de un rbol cercano, leyendo el libro que buscaba.

La verdad era que yo no deber a emplear mi habilidad duplicativa. Al menos, eso hab a prometido Carlisle, pero lo interpret como si s lo se tratara como arma de ataque, as cuando la necesitaba, dentro de mi familia, no lo pensaba dos veces.

Sal a encontrar a mi hermano, que se sobresalt y cerr el libro presuroso.

En cuanto me acerqu ...

- Jazz, hac a rato que te buscaba dud un poco ... Aunque, no te buscaba a ti, precisamente... Estaba buscando ese libro... Lo desocupaste?

- S contest como si nada . Estaba aburrido y se me ocurri que pod a entretenerme leyendo.

- Psicolog a? pregunt , dando a entender que algo sab a y que no me cuadraba su explicaci n.

- Bueno, es interesante.

- Psicolog a? repet exactamente la misma pregunta e hice m s evidente mi sospecha.

- Y qu tiene? contest , ahora a la defensiva.

- Jazz, qu sucede? Me comentaron que de un tiempo a esta parte, te han visto leyendo mucho sobre el tema... Pasa algo malo? eso era lo nico que se me ocurr a.

- No, deber a? segu a a la defensiva.

- Jasper, por qu has estado leyendo tanto de psicolog a? insist , ahora con una pregunta directa.

Luego de un gru ido de su parte...

- Si tanto te interesa saber, te dir que he estado analizando la posibilidad de estudiar lo mismo que t .

En aquel momento, esas palabras me sorprendieron.

- En serio? pregunt , y l se incorpor bien y se encamin a la casa. Pero, cuando pas por mi lado...

- En serio contest y me tendi el libro, el que tom mec nicamente . Cuando lo desocupes, me lo devuelves. A n no lo termino.

Nuevamente, me qued observ ndolo c mo se iba. Definitivamente, Jasper ten a algo que me hac a observar su comportamiento.

Otra vez, las manos en los bolsillos, pero esta vez con la mirada al frente. Su paso era r pido, largo y seguro. No pod a ver la expresi n de su rostro, pero algo me dec a que iba enojado; tal vez, la tensi n en su cuello.

Baj mi vista a mis manos, que sujetaban el libro, y lo abr donde l deb a haber quedado. Y le un poco.

Aquel era un libro b sico, pero bastante bueno, de psicolog a del desarrollo.

Intent adivinar a qu se refer a cuando dec a que quer a estudiar lo mismo que yo... Bueno, deb a admitir que Jazz siempre se hab a inclinado m s hacia las humanidades, que las matem ticas o el arte. Pero, lo que no entend a era este repentino deseo de estudiar Psicolog a.

En ese momento, pens en Alice, que hab a ido a la ciudad de compras. Asique fui al garaje a esperarla, y cuando lleg , le pregunt sobre el asunto, contestando algo que me dej helada:

- Alondra, entre todos, t deber as ser qui n mejor conociera sus motivos... Desde que te encontramos en Sudam rica, l ha intentado entenderte y cree que de esta forma lo lograr ... No veo c mo, porque me parece, que ni t misma lo haces, pero si de esa forma est contento y elev sus hombros.

Bueno, eso si iba a ser algo nuevo, pens ... Ver a en qu terminar a.

Cap tulo N 3:

Era as que la vida en nuestra casa se desenvolv a en forma normal, como en cualquier otra casa, donde sus ocupantes nunca comieran o durmieran.

Hasta un d a, en que con Alice nos hab amos quedado extra amente solas, ya que Carlisle hab a tenido turno en el hospital; Esme, Rose y Emmett hab an salido de caza; Bella y Edward estaban de viaje; mientras mi hermanito con mi esposo hab an ido a la ciudad, ya que Jasper quer a ver unos libros que hab a encontrado en internet, pero que seg n lo que me hab an comentado no eran muy buenos, de ah que no me hab a interesado en adquirirlos; y Batista quer a pasar a recoger unos textos que hab a encargado.

As con Alice nos hab amos puesto a revisar nuestros correos, cada una en un computador, en la sala. De vez en cuando coment bamos algunos de los mensajes. Hasta que la vi quedarse quieta, con la mirada al frente... yo sab a lo que significaba, ella hab a visto algo. Cerr el computador donde yo estaba, y me acerqu a ella...

- Alice! Qu pasa?... no me contest , y tem que algo le pudiera pasar a Jasper o a Batista, por lo que volv a insistir Alice! Dime, qu ves? tom su computador y, tambi n, lo cerr .

- Volterra susurr y se me cort la respiraci n.

- Qu hay con Volterra? tambi n susurr , pero en forma apremiante. Ser a que volver an a molestarnos? Nosotros nos hab amos cuidado en forma muy especial de no cometer ning n error, que pudiera hacer reaccionar a los Vulturis.

- Destrucci n dijo Alice, en forma casi imperceptible.

- Alice, qu ves?... Descr bemelo! necesitaba el m ximo de datos.

Sacudi su cabeza, como para borrar lo que hab a visto.

- No tiene nada que ver con nosotros me contest , como si no le diera importancia.

- C mo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros? Entonces, con qu ?

Se qued pensativa... hasta que exclam :

- Odio que me pase esto!

- Alice, por favor, dime de qu se trata... Recuerda que estamos solas, asique nadie m s se va a enterar.

Me qued mirando un segundo, analizando si ser a conveniente contarme lo que hab a visto, hasta que finalmente, decidi que s ...

- Alondra, te lo voy a decir, pero gu rdalo para ti... Es importante que, especialmente, Carlisle no se entere, puede afectarle mucho.

- Tienes mi palabra le asegur , pero no sab a lo que estaba haciendo. Mil veces he dicho que no voy a prometer sin saber de lo que se trata, pero cuando algo apremia, me olvido de mi prop sito y me comprometo.

- Volterra va a ser atacada nuevamente, se me cort la respiraci n . Van a destruir todo. Muchos de los Guardias van a perecer... Se aproxima un cambio radical en los mandos de nuestro mundo.

Tragu pesado, para poder despejar mi garganta y poder preguntar...

- Qui nes har an algo as ? Qui nes pueden tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer a los Vulturis?

- Los conocemos... Recuerdas a los Rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan? Han logrado reunir una fuerza tan poderosa como para vencer.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar cuando llegu con mi familia... Aquel d a hab a visto a aquellos vampiros, y la desilusi n reflejada en sus rostros de pergamino... Ten an algo de siniestro en su mirada. Me alegr de que fueran los primeros en irse.

S lo que esta vez, algo m s me preocupaba...

- Si Carlisle se entera... no pude terminar la frase.

- Es por eso que debemos guardarlo con nostras. No lo comentes con nadie, por favor.

- No te preocupes, no soy loca... Terca y curiosa, lo acepto.

- Por eso que te cont ... Lo nico que no voy a poder decirle nada a Jazz, tampoco... Odio tener que ocultarle las cosas... Pero, tampoco se lo digas a Batista me advirti .

Y contest lo que daba por descontado que suceder a en ese supuesto...

- No te preocupes, que s que l ir a a defenderlos, aunque en eso se le fuera la vida... A pesar de todo, s que les tiene un cierto respeto y... dud un poco lo que podr a ser cari o... Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido.

Los primeros en llegar, fueron justamente mi hermanito y mi esposo. Que en cuanto nos vieron, supieron que algo malo pasaba. Ya que las dos no nos hab amos movido de donde est bamos. Ambos computadores cerrados, sentadas una al lado de la otra, con nuestras manos tomadas, mirando un punto lejano.

Por lo menos, lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, era lo que me ten a as ... Cuando con Alice nos quedamos en silencio, yo emple mi habilidad duplicativa, y vi lo que pasar a, y entend lo que ella quer a decir con: Destrucci n ... Vi como masacraban a muchos a los que yo hab a conocido. Pero, lo que realmente me doli , fue ver morir a Renata.

Aquella chica no era mala. Ella s lo se dedicaba a hacer lo que le ped an, que era proteger a los Maestros, especialmente a Aro... Tambi n, vi como destruir an a Heidi. Como Demetri iba a estar a punto de morir, al igual que Jane y Alec. Por lo que hab a podido apreciar, aquellos lograr an escapar, gracias a aquel gigant n, F lix.

El ataque iba a ser completamente sorpresivo... una masacre. Lo nico que por algunos detalles, me parec a que la traici n era la que iba a decidir al ganador de aquel combate.

Me pregunt qu pasar a si yo estuviera ah . Har a alguna diferencia? O, s lo morir a como los dem s? De lo nico que pod a estar segura, es que yo no desertar a. Tal vez sea una tonta, pero fiel... Tonta, s ; eso era.

Pero, Jasper y Batista, estaban intentando que nos centr ramos...

Escuch a mi hermano...

- Alice? pregunt , mientras separaba las manos de ella y las m as, para tomar las de ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Batista hac a lo mismo conmigo y preguntaba...

- Alondra, est s bien?... Amor, qu sucede?

Suspir profundo, para tratar de enfocarme en mi esposo...

- Batista... Nada.

- C mo que nada? pregunt Jasper.

- Jazz, tranquilo dijo Alice, d ndole a su voz la entonaci n de siempre, aunque mi hermano la miraba con desconfianza.

- En serio les asegur . Estamos bien mir a mi hermana y le dije, simulando una sonrisa . Creo que nos trastocamos. ltima vez que me lees una historia como esa.

- Tienes raz n me continu el juego . Es como para que se te erice el pelo, no?

- Qu estaban leyendo? pregunt Jazz mientras recorr a con la vista todo el sal n.

- Encontr una historia en internet y me gust el comienzo... Lo malo fue el final esto ltimo Alice lo susurr , qued ndose quieta de nuevo.

- Pero, es mejor olvidarla me apresur a decir.

Jasper nos miraba con desconfianza. l nos conoc a bastante bien a las dos, como para tragarse esa historia; y s que Batista tampoco lo hac a, pero confiaba que cuando regresara Edward, l podr a saber de qu iba todo eso. Pensamiento que no era compartido por Jasper.

Cap tulo N 4:

Pasaron dos d as, donde la tensi n que hab a se sent a. Hasta los que no hab an estado presentes, no les era necesario preguntar, sab an que algo pasaba.

Yo escapaba al Hospital con Carlisle, mientras Alice, en esos d as, se compr todo lo que compraba en un a o.

En verdad era pat tico vernos. En un principio, trat bamos de no pasar mucho tiempo juntas, porque cuando as lo hac amos, era un intercambio de miradas de comprensi n, que pon a en estado de tensi n hasta a Jasper.

Pasados ese par de d as, llegaron Bella y Edward, e instant neamente con Alice lo bloqueamos. De esa forma, las esperanzas que hab a depositado Batista en mi hermano mayor, se esfumaron.

Lo nico que con eso, Jasper y mi esposo decidieron poner un fin a todo aquello, pero yo me enter de su plan, cuando vi que ambos sal an juntos, con direcci n al garaje, pero Batista no me hab a dicho nada de que fuera a ir a alg n lado... Conclusi n: iban a conversar, y quer an asegurarse de que no los escuch ramos.

Bueno, y como mi curiosidad siempre ha sido muy grande, emple mi habilidad duplicativa para escuchar aquella conversaci n. Era en estas oportunidades en que me gustaba poder tener la habilidad que yo quisiera...

Jasper: Has logrado alg n avance con Alondra?

Batista: No. Sigue negando que ocurra algo, pero es que se le nota.

Jasper: Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Alice, la verdad, es que parece se al de tr nsito, indicando que algo malo pasa.

Batista: Y Ed? Ha podido averiguar algo?

Jasper: Dice que no quitan el bloqueo... Hay veces que me gustar a que Alondra no hubiera logrado controlar su falta de concentraci n.

Batista: S a lo que te refieres... Es urgente que sepamos lo que pasa. Has hablado con Carlisle? Es posible que l pueda obtener algo.

Jasper: Lo nico que l tambi n not lo mismo y quiso saber de lo que se trataba y ninguna de las dos dijo algo... Ambas se siguen apoyando en que, aquella vez leyeron algo que les afect demasiado.

Batista: Y no has pensado que, tal vez, sea cierto?

Jasper: Recorr todos los sitios donde Alice se entr ese d a, sin suerte. Por lo que pude ver, s lo estuvo con los mensajes...

Batista: No habr n recibido alguna noticia que las tenga as ?

Jasper: Me comuniqu con todos los amigos que tenemos en com n, y ninguno sabe nada... S que es ella la que tiene que haber visto algo... Hace tiempo que no lo hab a hecho, pero ya antes me ha ocultado cosas. Lo nico que me parece extra o, es que si es importante, que no se lo haya dicho a Carlisle.

Una pausa...

Batista: Seamos anal ticos... Qu es lo que sabemos positivamente?

Jasper: Que algo pasa... o va a pasar. Me inclino m s por la segunda opci n.

Batista: S , tienes raz n... Algo va a pasar... Si nos incluyera a nosotros, yo creo que ambas hubieran hablado, para ponernos sobre aviso.

Jasper: A no ser de que Alice considere que si habla, puede contribuir a que el hecho ocurra.

Batista: No s , pero yo dir a que ella lo dir a de todas maneras...

Jasper: Pero, no has pensado qu papel juega Alondra en todo esto?

Batista: Ella no tiene la habilidad de Alice, a no ser que lo fuerce... Todo debe haber partido de ella. Alondra debe estar apoy ndola, solamente... Y con lo terca que es...

Jasper: No va a decir nada...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que mi hermanito pensara una trampa para nosotras...

Jasper: Vamos a tener que presionar.

Batista: A qu te refieres?

Jasper: Acorralarlas... Y no dejar que escapen.

Batista: Creo entender lo que quieres hacer, pero... Alondra no me parece que se lo fuera a tomar a bien... T la conoces. Si presionas mucho, en vez de abrir, sellas.

Jasper: Ella va a tener que ceder. Por eso que es importante que me ayudes... Pero, no aqu . Hay muchos aqu ... Cu ndo ten an pensado salir de caza?

Batista: En un par de d as. Quieres ejecutar el plan durante la caza?... No lo recomendar a.

Jasper: Antes, es posible que tengas raz n, pero de vuelta... Vamos los cuatro, ma ana?

Batista: De acuerdo... Te entiendo.

Hasta aqu lleg la conversaci n, pero lo ltimo que dijo mi esposo, no lo comprend .

Deb a hacer algo, pero como Jasper, yo ten a que planearlo, y ten a hasta el d a siguiente.

Cap tulo N 5:

As al d a siguiente, antes de irme al hospital, Batista me dijo:

- Alondra, qu te parece salir con Alice y Jasper, de caza a la noche? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos as .

- Mmmm, tienes raz n... Voy a ver si regreso temprano... Me parece que hoy podr hacerlo.

Me alegr que mi esposo no pudiera leer mis pensamientos... Ya que, en cuanto llegu al hospital, ubiqu a mi padre...

- Carlisle! lo llam , acerc ndome a l lo m s r pido que pude y, que no llamara la atenci n de los humanos que nos rodeaban Podemos hablar un momento?

- De acuerdo contest .

Como est bamos m s cerca de su oficina que la m a, nos dirigimos a ella.

- Qu pasa? me pregunt en cuanto cerr la puerta.

- Es idea m a, o hoy en la noche no tienes turno?

- No, por qu ? se ve a extra ado.

- Es que con Batista est bamos planeando una salida de caza; con Alice y Jasper. Te gustar a venir con nosotros?

- Alondra me dijo, despu s de mirarme un momento , qu ocurre?

- Nada, por qu ?... Acaso tiene que suceder algo para que quiera invitarte?

- Alondra, est s a la defensiva me acus y ten a raz n . Puedes confiar en m me asegur .

No era que yo desconfiara de l, sino que no quer a herirlo y haberle contado toda la historia hubiera sido s lo para eso.

- Bueno contest , es que Batista y Jasper han estado muy sensibles, con respecto a lo que sucedi el otro d a, y temo que en esta salida sigan insistiendo... T sabes que es muy f cil agotar mi paciencia y no quiero que esto termine mal.

- Alondra, pero est s segura que aquella historia es verdad?

Sab a que tanto a Alice, como a m se nos notaba que eso no era cierto, pero deb a mantener mi versi n.

- Carlisle, conf a en m y en Alice, por favor.

Me mir un momento y luego sonri ...

- Muy bien me dijo , voy a confiar en el buen juicio de Alice.

Tambi n sonre a aquella frase.

En verdad que ni Batista, ni Jasper se esperaban que Carlisle nos acompa ara, pero aceptaron de buena gana, tal vez pensando que podr a apoyarlos.

Todo transcurri normalmente, hasta cuando regres bamos. Jasper y Alice iban adelante, mientras Batista y yo los segu amos a algo m s de tres metros, y mi padre a menos de dos metros de nosotros, en la retaguardia.

Cuando a n faltaban como dos kil metros para llegar a la casa, Jazz se detuvo e hizo que Alice tambi n lo hiciera...

- Jasper, qu pasa? pregunt tambi n deteni ndome y dando a entender que me hab a sorprendido su actitud, cuando la verdad era que la esperaba de un momento a otro.

A qui n s que sorprendi fue a Carlisle que lo qued mirando extra ado.

Batista en ese momento fue a pararse junto a mi hermanito.

- Necesitamos hablar con ambas me dijo . Queremos que nos expliquen de una buena vez, qu es lo que les sucede... No creemos que est n as , s lo por haber le do algo que les afect ... Y de aqu no nos vamos a mover hasta que nos digan lo que pasa.

No quer a ponerme a la defensiva, pero no pude evitarlo...

- Y qu se supone que deber a tenernos as , si no es lo que les contamos?

- Jasper, ste no es el mejor sitio para discutir esto le dijo Alice.

- Ya dije contest mi hermano, con ese tono de mando que tanto me disgusta , no nos iremos de ac , hasta saber qu es lo que pasa.

Fue la actitud y la forma de ordenar , lo que me sac de quicio, emitiendo un largo gru ido.

Tuve la intenci n de rodearlos, pero sent la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, deteni ndome...

- Jasper, Batista habl l , estoy de acuerdo con Alice. ste no es el mejor lugar... Mejor regresemos a la casa y lo discutiremos m s tranquilos.

- Yo no pienso discutir por una bobada como sta. Ya dije todo lo que pas . Punto, se acab ... Y sal de mi camino! le grit a Jazz.

- Si quieres irte, s came me contest sin moverse un mil metro y terminando la frase con un largo gru ido, mientras recog a su labio superior, mostr ndome los dientes.

Yo respond de la misma forma, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban y evaluaban a su contrincante.

En mil simas de segundos, mi padre, se puso entre los dos, mientras Batista y Alice se acercaron m s a mi hermano, para detenerlo.

- Basta! exclam Carlisle, me mir y dijo Alondra, ven conmigo.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre l y mi esposo, terminando con el asentimiento de mi padre. Sent que tomaba mi brazo, mientras ve a a Batista hacer lo mismo con Jasper, pero por mientras Carlisle me hac a salir de ah , mi esposo sujetaba a mi hermano para que no intentara detenerme. Tambi n Alice se interpuso, mientras trataba de calmarlo. Estaba intentando que dejara de verme y que la viera a ella, pero sin resultado positivo.

As me fui con mi padre. Cuando nos hab amos alejado lo suficiente, me detuve...

- Lo siento le dije, realmente apenada por lo que hab a ocurrido.

- Alondra, no te voy a negar que le doy la raz n a Jasper... Alice y t est n ocultando algo... De qu se trata?

- Como te ped en la oficina, conf a en m , por favor... S que va a llegar el momento en que se sepa, pero a n no ha llegado.

- Alondra, no s si ser necesario recordarte que esto va a ser s lo el principio... T sabes que no vamos a poder seguir protegi ndolos, a Jasper y a ti, de ustedes mismos.

- Si es necesario, le pedir a Batista que nos vayamos.

- Eso no va a variar nada... T lo sabes.

No pude contestar. l ten a raz n... Tendr a que hablar con Alice.

Cap tulo N 6:

Regresamos a la casa y a Carlisle le ped que me excusara en el hospital, por unos d as. Me dirig a mi cuarto y me qued ah .

Batista fue el nico al que dej entrar, pero no habl bamos. No quer a ver a nadie. No me pod a sacar de la cabeza lo que ocurri entre Jazz y yo... Por qu no s lo se dedicaba a sus cosas, y a m me dejaba tranquila? Supuse que ahora, todos los dardos de mi hermano estar an dirigidos a Alice, como yo no estaba visible... Lo lament por ella.

En todos esos d as, mi esposo no me dijo nada. S lo entraba, se quedaba mir ndome y despu s de un rato, se iba.

Yo era pat tica.

Creo haber visto salir el sol tres veces, cuando Batista se atrevi a hablarme...

- Alondra me susurr , hasta cu ndo vas a estar as ?... Ayer lleg alguien que ha estado preguntado por ti me di vuelta a mirarlo, y sus ojos estudiaban mi reacci n . Como no quieres ver a nadie, no ha querido perturbarte pens que ser a Clara, pero... ... Si quieres le puedo decir que venga.

- Qui n es? quer a una confirmaci n, ya que pod a equivocarme.

- Nessie.

La peque a? Yo sab a que se encontraba en Forks, y me sorprendi que hubiera llegado tan pronto.

- Qu le digo? me pregunt .

- T sabes que no soy maleducada... Dile que venga, pero sola... A n no quiero ver a nadie m s.

Me sonri ...

- O sea, que a Jake le digo que se quede abajo.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonre r a su broma, pero creo que no me result . l dio la vuelta y sali .

Poco despu s, golpearon a la puerta, abriendo sin esperar respuesta...

- T a?

- Pasa, Renesmee.

Ella entr y cerr la puerta...

- Gracias por recibirme. Me dijeron que no quer as ver a nadie.

- Necesito tranquilizarme... luego, trat de desviar la conversaci n Y a qu se debe la sorpresa? Lo ltimo que me cont tu mam es que estabas en Forks.

- S , pero quer a verlos a todos. Ya los estaba extra ando... Aunque no cre a encontrar todo as .

- Lo siento le dije.

- Sabes cu ntas veces he escuchado esas mismas palabras, desde que llegu ?... Ya me han pedido perd n mi t a Alice, mi t o Batista y hasta Carlisle... Ahora, t .

Me extra que no mencionara a Jazz, pero no contest ...

- T a, me permitir as mostrarte algo?

- Renesmee... quise negarme.

- Por favor, t a... Me han dicho que no has querido salir de ac desde que pas todo esto... S lo quiero mostrarte lo que encontr cuando llegu .

Algo me dec a que no deber a acceder, pero nunca le he podido negar nada a la peque a. Asique s lo asent , y ella se acerc . Toc ndome comenz a pasar las im genes de su llegada, mientras me dec a...

- Seg n mi pap , t nunca has cre do lo que te cuentan de cuando no est s... F jate que la casa est quieta, ni Jake ni yo sentimos movimiento en el interior... Por un momento, pensamos que quiz s se hubieran mudado, o que algo hab a pasado que hab an tenido que irse y no alcanzaron a avisar... En ese momento, sali mi pap que nos sorprendi y nos hizo pasar, para ver esto... dentro estaban todos demasiado serios, hasta Emmett T a, te fijas que alguien falta? y me hizo ver la cara de Jasper l est encerrado en su cuarto, al igual que t ac ... Lo nico que l se disculp , porque no quiere ver a nadie , tampoco a m . Mi t a Alice ha estado intentando convencerlo, pero ha sido imposible.

- Ahora, me permitir as a m , mostrarte algo? nuevamente, agradec mi habilidad duplicativa.

Le mostr lo que hab a sucedido. Luego, continu ...

- No estoy feliz con todo esto. De hecho, lo primero que pens fue en irme, pero Carlisle me hizo ver que no servir a de nada.

- Pero, al encerrarte ac , es como si te hubieras ido... T a, mi t o Jasper debe estar como t , arrepentido por el giro que tom esa decisi n. Por qu no tratas de arreglar las cosas con l?

- Me pedir a algo que no puedo hacer.

- Y por qu no tratas?... Es posible que te equivoques... Si puedo ayudar, d melo. Yo lo har gustosa.

Lo analic por un segundo, mientras la peque a hab a empezado a acercarse a la puerta.

- Renesmee le dije antes que abriera , le puedes decir a Alice que venga? Voy a necesitar hablar con ella.

Me sonri y asinti . Luego, sali .

Poco despu s, golpeaban a la puerta y se asomaba mi hermana...

- Alondra, c mo est s?

- Horrible le dije a ella, mientras mis l grimas ca an por mis mejillas.

Ella se acerc y me abraz ...

- Tranquila me dijo . Ya va a pasar. Lo que vi, tendr que suceder pronto.

- Alice, te has dado cuenta de cu ntos van a morir por no decir nada de tu visi n? Adem s, todo esto est afectando a toda la familia.

- Alondra, primero, son los Vulturis. Ellos no tienen compasi n con nadie. T mejor que nadie lo sabe. Por qu tendr amos que ponerlos sobre aviso a ellos?... Y sobre la familia, ellos nos comprender n. Te lo aseguro.

- Qu crees que va a sentir Carlisle, cuando se entere?

- S lo por l dir a lo que s , pero tambi n entender nuestra decisi n...

Fue interrumpida en ese momento, por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Con mi hermana nos dimos vuelta a mirar y sta estaba abierta, a Alice se le hab a olvidado cerrarla. Parada en el umbral estaba Bella que nos miraba perpleja.

- Me pueden explicar lo que creo haber escuchado? nos pidi .

Con Alice nos miramos y ambas asentimos al mismo tiempo. Bella cerr la puerta y le contamos lo que sab amos, junto con los motivos para no decir nada. Ella nos entendi y nos apoy .

Ahora, el secreto era compartido por las tres. S lo que esto no hizo mejorar las cosas, al contrario, las empeor .

Cap tulo N 7:

Aquello se estaba transformando en epidemia.

Bella siempre ha tenido un resentimiento hacia los Vulturis, pero ella no es s dica, y lo que le hab amos contado, le hab a afectado, al igual que a nosotras. Todas esas muertes y de forma tan cruel.

Ambas trataron de convencerme que saliera, ya que Alice ten a la esperanza que si yo lo hac a, Jasper me imitar a.

Para m , era cosa de pensar en l y recordar lo sucedido, para negarme a dar un paso fuera del cuarto.

Al ver que no lograban nada, las dos se fueron y volv a quedar sola... Sola con mis pensamientos.

No s a qu se habr debido, pero esta vez hab a sido diferente a las anteriores... Hab a algo que me hac a estar f sicamente serena, por eso que no me hab a afectado el dolor, y supuse que Jazz estar a igual, porque no sent a ning n vac o... Ambos est bamos f sicamente intactos.

Pero, psicol gicamente, yo estaba m s que mal. Era cosa de recordar las im genes de la visi n de Alice y que mis l grimas brotaban de mis ojos sin parar... Recordar lo pasado en el regreso de la caza, y no pod a parar de llorar.

En un momento que estaba calmada y en medio de mis cavilaciones, lleg Batista que se qued mir ndome un buen rato, pero yo no me di la vuelta para mirarlo, hasta que...

- Alondra susurro , podemos hablar un momento?

Me di vuelta y sus ojos me miraban en una s plica.

- Batista le contest , por favor, no quiero discutir.

- Yo tampoco repuso, sin variar su mirada.

Se acerc , para tomar mis manos que colgaban a mis costados...

- T sabes que te amo... m s que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, por eso me duele verte as . No deber a haber apoyado a Jasper la otra noche, pero como te ve a sufriendo por algo que no conozco, tuve que hacerlo... Por favor, perd name.

Me solt de sus manos para abrazarlo. No puedo mentir, lo entend a perfectamente. Tal vez, yo en su lugar, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- Batista, mi profesor, mi amigo, mi esposo, mi todo... No te culpes de nada, yo no lo hago... Jazz y yo nos extralimitamos, y ahora debemos asumir las consecuencias, pero yo a n no estoy preparada.

- Pero, debes salir de ac .

Una de sus manos solt mi cintura y la subi hasta mis ojos, pasando uno de sus dedos por mis ojeras, que deb an estar algo oscuras.

- No me gusta el aspecto de tu mirada, cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin alimentarte.

- Y t crees que tengo deseos de salir de caza, despu s de la ltima vez?

- No me excita que te conviertas en masoquista me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa ... Anda, vamos... Despu s, si as lo deseas, te vuelves a encerrar.

l siempre me ha conocido. Sabe exactamente cu ndo pedirme las cosas y qu decir para que yo haga lo que l quiere. Me fue imposible negarme.

As , juntos bajamos.

En el primer piso, s lo se encontraban Jacob y Esme. De esa forma pude saludar a Jake, claro que despu s de dejar de respirar y de lejos, ya que mi madre se acerc presurosa a abrazarme y decirme:

- No sabes cu nto te he extra ado. Que bueno que decidiste salir.

- Vamos a ir de caza le inform Batista.

- S , ambos lo est n necesitando sonri ella.

Luego, con mi esposo, salimos.

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando est bamos por llegar a la casa y l me pregunt :

- Vas a volver a encerrarte?

- No s fui sincera . A n no lo decido.

l hizo una pausa, para decir:

- Alondra, seg n Carlisle, dice que t le pediste que confiara en ti y en Alice. Pero, c mo confiar en ustedes, si ustedes no lo hacen en nosotros?

- Batista le dije, deteniendo mi carrera y l hizo lo mismo , s que quieres que te diga todo, pero en verdad, no puedo... luego dije algo que hab a estado analizando por bastante tiempo Aunque si no me exiges que te explique m s de lo que te cuente, puedo confirmarte algunas cosas.

- De acuerdo, lo que sea que pueda quitarme la preocupaci n de que te suceda algo malo.

Lo que hab a estado considerando era, qu cosas pod a decir y qu cosas no. Sab a que supon an que hab a sido una visi n de Alice, por eso lo que m s les preocupaba a todos, era que fuera a ocurrir algo malo dentro de la familia o nuestros conocidos m s cercanos. As supe que eso pod a ser dicho, s lo para calmarlos. No ten a nada que ver con nosotros directamente.

- Bien... Principiando, s , fue una visi n de Alice... le confirm Algo est por ocurrir que traer muchos cambios inesperados... Ahora, no, no me va a pasar nada a m o a alguien de la familia. No es algo que nos vaya a afectar directamente. S , indirectamente.

Se acerc a abrazarme.

- Si no es algo que nos vaya a afectar directamente, por qu mantener el secreto.

- Para proteger a un inocente no pod a alejar la preocupaci n que ten a de cuando mi padre se enterara.

Por un segundo estuvo analizando aquella informaci n, para contestarme...

- De acuerdo, confiar en ti y ojal no te equivoques.

Lo mismo deseaba yo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me di cuenta que Bella hab a comenzado a actuar como Alice y yo.

Y como a mi hermano oso no le gusta desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para una buena broma, escuch cuando le dec a a su esposa, con una gran sonrisa...

- Rose, te queda estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Bella, Alice o Alondra... Esto es contagioso.

Por respuesta, ella s lo gru por lo bajo.

Como yo hab a dejado mi encierro, pero no ten a intenci n de regresar a n al hospital, hice una carta de renuncia temporal, ya que la verdad era que no me sent a bien y lo mejor fue que mi padre me apoy con eso.

A l le dije que en cuanto todo se calmara, yo regresar a. En ese sentido, ramos diferentes, l se podr a decir que se refugiaba en el trabajo, en cambio para m era una enorme responsabilidad continuar en l.

Cap tulo N 8:

Tres d as despu s de haber terminado con mi encierro, mi hermano a n lo continuaba, y Alice comenz a preocuparse de verdad.

Seg n ella, no hab a forma de hacerle salir, y segu a neg ndose a hablar con alguien m s. Aunque con ella, no cruzaba m s de un par de palabras. Volv a pensar en l como el vampiro que me exasperaba cuando nos conocimos.

Hab a momentos en que ten a deseos de decirle a mi hermana que le dijera a Jazz que yo quer a hablar con l, pero luego me arrepent a.

S que esto hubiera continuado igual, de no ser por Alice.

No fue algo que ella hiciera con premeditaci n. Fue s lo lo que vi y no lo medit , s lo reaccion .

Batista hab a tratado de distraerme de cuanta forma se le ocurr a, y en ese momento, l me ganaba en un juego de ajedrez, mientras Emmett observaba y hac a uno que otro comentario sarc stico a mis movimientos.

Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Rose en el computador y Ed con Renesmee sentados en el piano, tocaban una pieza a cuatro manos. Bella y Esme hab an salido a la ciudad de compras, mi madre estaba intentando distraerla. Jacob era el nico sentado frente al plasma, viendo un juego de f tbol.

Mi mente vagaba entre la partida de ajedrez y lo lento que avanzaba el tiempo... ya no soportaba ese ambiente.

No s que me impuls a desviar mi vista del tablero hacia la escalera, tal vez el mismo tedio, para ver a Alice que bajaba, tan silenciosa que casi pasaba desapercibida, algo completamente antinatural en ella.

Su expresi n era seria, hasta se podr a decir triste, ya que sobre sus ojos, sus cejas se levantaban en el ce o, y sus labios formaban una l nea perfectamente derecha.

Como digo, no lo pens . En mil simas de segundos, me hab a puesto de pie y hab a corrido hasta la escalera. Como ser a que Alice a penas alcanz a levantar la vista cuando pas por su lado, escaleras arriba.

Llegu hasta el cuarto que ella compart a con mi hermano. No toqu . Abr , entr y cerr con pestillo.

l se dio vuelta con una mirada que a cualquiera con el m nimo de inteligencia, lo hubiera hecho salir de ah en ese instante. Pero, yo s lo ten a, con suerte, un coeficiente intelectual de 30.

- Dime si quieres hacerlo ahora, y tranco la puerta le ofrec . Ya me cans ! Eres el ser m s cruel que conozco, y date cuenta que conozco a muchos... Si quieres matarme, no te detengas, y hazlo de una vez por todas.

Me mir un segundo...

- Me encantar a aceptar tu ofrecimiento, pero... c mo te mato sin destruirme yo mismo?... Te olvidas del lazo?

- Hay quien puede deshacerlo. Vamos con ella, a n debe haber tiempo se me hab a escapado esa frase. Agradec que s lo yo me diera cuenta ... Es cosa que tomemos un vuelo a Florencia. Yo hablar con Chelsea.

- Te mueres por volver con ellos su tono era tan filoso que her a, y lo sab a, deleit ndose en ello.

- Al menos, ellos son compasivos, en cuanto a sus juicios. Si eres culpable, te matan; si eres inocente, te dejan libre... No te hacen sufrir por a os.

Comenz a acercarse lentamente, sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa que otorg a su cara una expresi n a n m s siniestra.

- En verdad quieres que lo haga?

No me mov , mientras reprim a mis instintos de supervivencia, que me hubieran hecho defenderme.

Cuando lleg a mi lado, con su mano sujet mi ment n, con tal fuerza que si hubiera sido humana, seguro hubiera pulverizado mi mand bula.

- Sabes que no lo har continu , sin aflojar el agarre . En Forks, ten a el deseo y la oportunidad... y no lo hice. Ahora, es tarde.

- Bueno le dije , si no vas a matarme, hablemos.

- S que no me vas a decir nada de lo que quiero saber. Para qu hablar? en ese momento, reci n me solt .

- Por qu te es imposible confiar? le pregunt Yo puedo confiar en ti, pero t no en m ... Si al menos, s lo te conformaras con lo que le dije a Batista, pero s que quieres saber todo y yo no puedo dec rtelo.

Sin quitar su expresi n...

- Confianza?... Cuando me avisaste que quer as invitar a Mar a a la boda, te dije que no... Y no confiaste. Cuando te fui a buscar a Volterra con Clara y Batista, tampoco confiaste en nosotros... Por qu ahora yo deber a confiar en ti?

- En Alice y en m correg ... Si no quieres hacerlo en m , de acuerdo, lo acepto; pero en Alice?

Se dio vuelta y comenz a caminar a donde hab a estado parado cuando entr .

- Jazz, lo siento... En verdad lo hago... Por favor, tenme paciencia. Lo que pasa es una verdad que caer por su propio peso... Abajo se te extra a, al igual que lo hac an conmigo. Fue por eso que decid salir del cuarto. Renesmee me mostr lo que suced a... Y t , ni siquiera, has querido verla a ella.

No me contest .

En ese momento, reci n comprend cu nto lo hab a herido, y mis l grimas comenzaron a caer... No me iba a perdonar... Hab a perdido a mi hermano.

Cap tulo N 9:

No me qued mucho m s tiempo en el cuarto, regresando abajo. Me acerqu a Batista que me miraba sin decir nada.

- Me acompa as a dar una vuelta? le pregunt .

l s lo asinti y salimos juntos...

Comenzamos a caminar y lo hicimos por algo m s de una hora. Yo dirig a y l me segu a, hasta que me detuve.

Me acerqu a l y lo abrac , l retribuy mi abrazo...

- Tan malo fue? me pregunt .

- Peor susurr . Me odia tanto... Nunca me va a perdonar todo esto.

- Alondra, t le has hecho cosas peores que sta y cuando se calma, siguen siendo los hermanos de siempre.

Me sent a como una ni a peque a, asustada y desprotegida.

Me abrac a n m s fuerte a mi esposo y l me correspondi estrech ndome.

Poco despu s me pregunt :

- C mo te sientes?... Me refiero al lazo.

- Est tenso, pero controlado.

- Ves? Eso quiere decir que pronto voy a volver a estar celoso de l.

Aquella frase me hizo recordar su expresi n en el cuarto y me estremec , mientras reten a mis l grimas en mis ojos. Algo me dec a, en ese momento, que no recuperar a a mi hermano.

- Tranquila me dijo . Vas a ver que todo se soluciona pronto.

Nos quedamos otras tres horas ah . Abrazados, sin emitir un solo sonido.

Cuando estuve algo m s calmada...

- Vamos le dije . Nos deben estar extra ando.

Al entrar en la casa, algo en su ambiente, me hizo notar que se hab a producido un cambio.

Emmett y Jacob miraban basquetbol en el plasma, pero la sonrisa en los labios de mi hermano oso, era evidente... Cerca de la puerta que da al comedor, Esme, Bella y Alice conversaban animadamente... Renesmee le mostraba algo a Rose en el computador... Edward segu a en el piano, y Carlisle se encontraba en uno de los sillones, leyendo.

Fue l quien levant su vista, cuando llegamos con Batista, y me sonri .

- Qu sucede? pregunt , y al segundo siguiente, Alice estaba parada a mi lado, con una radiante sonrisa.

- Alondra, gracias gorje .

Con esas palabras, reci n me hice consciente... Hab a un nuevo aroma en la sala y sent una mirada que ven a de la escalera. Entonces, lo vi mientras bajaba, con un libro en la mano y la misma expresi n de la ltima vez... Jazz.

El se or se hab a dignado a honrarnos con su presencia.

Ese era el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Batista al ver su expresi n, se apresur a sujetarme de la cintura.

Yo me di vuelta hacia Alice, para susurrar en un tono ir nico:

- No hay de qu . Cuando se te ofrezca.

Di vuelta a mirar a Batista, y supe que hab a entendido lo que le ped con la mirada, porque respondi ...

- De acuerdo, vamos a la ciudad.

Necesitaba despejarme. Cosa que hice en el camino. Estuvimos todo un d a fuera, en la ciudad. Y hubi ramos seguido ah por un tiempo m s, si no hubiera sido que Edward me envi un mensaje: Alondra, en cuanto puedas, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Primero pens que tendr a que ver con Jasper, pero luego lo pens mejor, y supe que de ser as , el mensaje vendr a de Alice, no de l. A no ser que hubiera descubierto algo en los pensamientos de Jazz y que no quisiera o pudiera cont rselo a mi hermana.

La verdad es que mil conjeturas llegaron a mi cabeza, lo que provoc un nivel de ansiedad que Batista, casi me oblig a regresar, para aclarar lo que ocurr a.

En cuanto llegamos, Edward sali a mi encuentro y me pidi acompa arlo. As , Batista entr a la casa y yo segu a mi hermano.

Cuando nos hab amos alejado lo suficiente...

- Alondra, siempre he intentado darte tu espacio. He tratado de no juzgarte. Todo porque te quiero tanto, como a Alice. Pero lo que ha estado pasando estos ltimos d as, est afectando a Bella; cosa que me niego a aceptar... S que la reacci n de ella es porque, de alguna forma, se enter de lo que les pasa a Alice y a ti...

- Edward lo interrump . S que debes conocer la informaci n que le di a Batista... Eso es lo m ximo que puedo decir, por ahora.

- Algo que nos va a afectar indirectamente?... Eso no es tan exacto. Ya nos est afectando, y en forma bastante directa.

- Estoy consciente de todo lo que est pasando... Crees que no?... No he podido hablar con Alice, pero estoy segura que no falta mucho. Eso es lo que me da la fuerza para seguir adelante... Y aunque no tengo la seguridad, me parece que es lo que a n me tiene con ustedes.

- O sea que no me vas a decir nada negu con la cabeza . De acuerdo, tienes 48 horas para que suceda lo que se supone que va a pasar. Despu s de ese tiempo, apoyar a Jasper en lo que quiere hacer...

- Y qu quiere hacer? pregunt interrumpiendo su ultim tum.

- Yo tampoco voy a decir lo que s . Lo nico que te recuerdo que l es quien mejor las conoce, a Alice y a ti.

Se dio media vuelta y regres corriendo a la casa.

Edward ten a raz n. Aunque no se me ocurr a qu hab a ideado Jazz, l era quien mejor nos conoc a y las cosas que en verdad podr an herirnos.

Pero, a n pod a herirme m s?... Yo estaba destrozada. Hab a alguna parte de m , que a n quedara intacta? Lo dudaba. Jasper se hab a encargado de no dejar nada, y a n as quer a m s? Como le hab a dicho, l era el vampiro m s cruel, s dico y sanguinario que exist a, dejando a los Vulturis, como simples aprendices; al menos, eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Un par de minutos despu s, yo tambi n regres .

Cap tulo N 10:

Hay alguien que me entienda? Alguien que comprenda, verdaderamente, mis sentimientos ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? En mi cabeza se repet a una y otra vez la visi n de Alice, y cuando intentaba cambiar esos pensamientos, empezaban las escenas de lo ocurrido con Jasper en su cuarto.

Sab a que todos me culpaban, pero qu culpa ten a yo? Lo nico que trataba de hacer, era proteger a Carlisle.

Qu les costaba esperar unos d as? Ya llegar a el momento de que se enteraran... Pero, c mo tomar an estas noticias?

Comenc a especular...

Seguramente, Carlisle se molestar a un poco, por no haberle contado nada. Pero, con el tiempo entender a al darse cuenta que no hubiera podido hacer nada, fuera de morir tambi n.

Esme, se entristecer a por aquellos que hubieran muerto, y apoyar a a Carlisle. Una sonrisa tranquila asom a mis labios.

Edward, me reprochar a por no haberlo dicho antes, que eran noticias demasiado importantes como para ocultarlas. No para ir a ayudar, pero dir a que cualquier cambio ser a bueno.

Emmett, se enojar a, eso no hab a que dudarlo, pues l habr a estado interesado en ir a ayudar a los rumanos.

Rosalie, no creo que le interesara mucho la pol tica. Vez que ha hecho algo, ha sido pensando en mi hermano oso.

Jazz... No sab a. Era posible que se sintiera aliviado, aunque a pesar de todo lo que hab a sucedido con los Vulturis, l todav a conservaba algo de su antigua admiraci n.

Batista, era m s que probable que se enojara conmigo... Nunca me lo ha confirmado, pero siempre hab a sospechado que a n conservaba amigos en la Guardia. No s qui nes ser an, pero desde que Alice y Jasper hab an sido raptados por ellos, yo ten a ese presentimiento.

Segu a sin saber el motivo por el que, todos los dardos apuntaban a m . Por qu no se hab an portado de igual forma con Alice?

Empec a sospechar que nadie me quer a, comenzando por mi hermano, que en aquellos d as hizo m s patente su rechazo.

Siempre hab a tenido la habilidad de hacerme invisible, pero en aquel tiempo... Jasper miraba a trav s de m . Yo, para l, era una cosa inmaterial, como el aire y a n el aire, para nosotros, se puede ver... pero yo no exist a... Hasta cuando me sent entre l y Emmett en el sof . Yo ten a menos sustancia que un fantasma.

As , pasaron 36 horas y a m se me acababa el tiempo. Sab a que Edward cumplir a su promesa, y en el fondo me asustaba pensar qu era lo que Jazz hab a planeado, aunque por la forma en que Ed se expres , no pod a llevarlo a cabo solo y lo necesitaba.

Hasta que por fin, lleg la ayuda que necesitaba. Nadie la esperaba, porque Alice, forz ndose en bloquear a Edward, adem s de la presencia de Jacob y Renesmee, no ten a visi n de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Fue mi hermano mayor quien dijo:

- Tenemos visitas y mir a Alice significativamente.

- Qui nes son? pregunt Emmett.

- Peter y Charlotte contest . Ahora, mirando a Jasper.

Mi hermanito desvi su mirada a mi hermana.

La verdad que no era el mejor momento para visitas, la tensi n en el aire se sent a, pero ramos los Cullen y sab amos perfectamente qu hacer.

Poco despu s, golpearon a la puerta y Jazz fue a recibirlos.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con mi familia, varias veces nos hab an visitado. Era el tiempo en que menos contacto ten a con Jasper. Emmett gustaba bromear con ese respecto y ambos terminaban en alguna competencia tonta.

Yo no habr a dicho que me llevaba mal con ellos, pero tampoco era como para llamarlo bien. Tal vez comparable con la relaci n que ten a con Rose, que no era mala, pero era diferente a como era con el resto de la familia. Como ya hab a dicho, ella siempre ha sido la m s dis mil.

Yo estaba cerca del balc n trasero, que ten a una hermosa vista de rboles, a la que recurr a cuando quer a tranquilizarme.

Mientras mi hermanito abr a la puerta, Batista se acerc a donde estaba yo, abraz ndome por la cintura, susurrando...

- Cambia esa cara.

- No creo poder hacerlo, ni con cirug a contest de la misma forma.

Se acerc y me dio un besito en la mejilla, mientras su brazo me estrechaba, con lo que cerr mis ojos y suspir ...

Me di vuelta con una gran sonrisa y me di cuenta que todos hab an hecho lo mismo...

- Peter, Charlotte salud Jasper . Que agradable sorpresa.

- Bueno, no me digas que no nos esperabas contest Peter, mirando a Alice.

- Es agradable, de vez en cuando, recibir una sorpresa contest ella.

- Pero, pasen invit Jazz . Qu es lo que los trae por estos rumbos?

- Hac a tiempo que no ven amos... Adem s, quisimos asegurarnos que ustedes estuvieran bien.

- Qu estuvi ramos bien? pregunt Edward extra ado.

- S , dados los ltimos acontecimientos y a quienes implican, nos preocupamos. Aunque por lo que veo, de m s.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que con Alice intercambi ramos miradas... Al instante supimos de qu se trataba y que la visi n se habr a cumplido como ella lo hab a predicho... Ya no hab a vuelta atr s.

- Peter dijo Jazz , de qu se trata? Qu acontecimientos?

- O sea, que no se han enterado de lo que pas en Volterra.

- Pas algo? pregunt Emmett, y me di cuenta que Batista no dejaba de mirarme, y mis ojos no pudieron mantenerle la vista, bajando mi cara. Sent a mis ojos escocer... La verdad era que la culpa me estaba mat ndome de a poco.

- Se acuerdan de los rumanos, de Stefan y Vladimir?... Finalmente, consiguieron encontrar quienes los apoyaran y derrocar a los Vulturis... Dicen que fue una gran devastaci n coment .

Las respiraciones de los que estaban ah , se detuvieron. Con excepci n de Peter, Charlotte, Alice y yo.

Mi vista segu a pegada al piso, hasta que sent a alguien a mi izquierda que aspir pesadamente y luego pregunt :

- Cu ndo pas eso? era Carlisle, que en ese momento miraba a Alice.

- Hace cuatro d as.

Con esa respuesta, mi padre desvi su mirada hacia m , y yo ten a un solo pensamiento... rogaba porque la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

Se ve a herido, decepcionado; y no era la reacci n que hab a esperado de l. Estaba preparada para que se enojara con mi hermana y conmigo, que nos recriminara el no haber dicho de lo que se trataba, pero en cambio, estaba triste, abatido; y eso era m s de lo que pod a soportar.

Cap tulo N 11:

La nica que reaccion en ese momento, fue Esme la que se acerc a mi padre tomando su mano entre las suyas... El resto de la familia, ramos unas estatuas exhibidas en alg n museo.

- Nos puedes contar todo lo que sepas de lo sucedido en Volterra? pregunt Carlisle a Peter, aunque sin sacar sus ojos acusadores de m .

- Por supuesto, no faltaba m s... Bueno, como les dije fue hace cuatro d as... Lo inconcebible es que la Guardia fue sorprendida, fue un ataque muy bien coordinado... Tanto que todo aquello no dur cinco minutos.

- Por lo que dices habl Jasper , se entiende que hubo sobrevivientes.

- A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los rumanos, no pudieron dar caza ni a Aro, Cayo, Marco, o las esposas. Adem s, hubo algunos de los de la Guardia que tambi n lograron escapar... Claro que se les est buscando en todas partes...

- Lo que no entiendo es, c mo pudieron inhibir las habilidades de la Guardia? pregunt Bella, qui n ya nos hab a hecho esa misma pregunta a Alice y a m , pero no ten amos idea de c mo hab a sucedido.

- Nadie se explica eso contest Charlotte.

- Dicen que los rumanos han ofrecido favores especiales, a quienes den noticias de los sobrevivientes... En verdad, parece como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

- Afortunados pens , eso era lo que deseaba para m en ese momento.

- Sabes qui nes sobrevivieron de la Guardia? pregunt Batista, desviando, reci n, su vista de m .

- Se cuenta que F lix fue qui n pudo sacarlos de ah , junto a Demetri, Alec y Jane... El resto muri o desert .

No estoy segura, pero me pareci que reci n en ese momento, Peter se dio cuenta en la forma en que todos nos miraban a Alice y a m .

- En serio que no sab an nada? pregunt .

- S lo sab amos que algo estaba por ocurrir le explic Jazz , pero no lo que era exactamente... luego se dirigi a Alice Ahora, nos puedes decir qu fue lo que exactamente viste?

- Lo que dijo Peter fue su respuesta, a pesar de que yo sab a que eso era poco exacto.

- Alice dijo mi padre , sabes d nde est n?

- No exactamente. Puedo ver el interior de un edificio, pero s lo eso... se not que iba a decir algo m s, pero se detuvo.

- De acuerdo. Ahora, ya no podemos hacer nada dijo mi padre, esta vez mir ndome . Es mejor seguir con lo que est bamos haciendo.

Vi que acarici la mejilla de mi madre y luego se fue a la biblioteca.

Jasper se acerc a Peter y Charlotte y juntos salieron. Emmett encendi el plasma, y Rose se sent con l. Esme se qued de pie, donde mismo hab a estado parada con mi padre... S lo eso pude ver de las primeras reacciones, porque sal como un b lido de ah , directa a mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve adentro, me dej caer en la cama.

Siempre que el dolor me atacaba, hab a deseado que no borrara completamente mis recuerdos, pero esta vez, s lo hice... Dese que el dolor se apoderara de m . No me importaba que todo desapareciera, que no quedara rastro de lo que hab a sido mi existencia. Pero el dolor no se hac a presente en la forma que lo necesitaba. Estaba, lo sent a, pero no como hubiera podido lograr mi deseo, o sea era indefinido.

En aquel momento, pens en c mo se me hab a llamado alguna vez: el arma m s mort fera de los Vulturis . Tambi n record lo que hab a dicho Mar a de m : era traicionera .

A n estaba a tiempo de poder salvar a mi familia de m . Todav a deber a mantener la palabra dada por Carlisle a Aro, en mi nombre?

Estuve un buen rato analizando las posibles respuestas a esta pregunta. Hasta que finalmente, decid que mientras Aro estuviera vivo, yo no podr a abandonar a mi familia.

Pero entonces, c mo protegerlos de m ?

Ah pens que lo mejor ser a que me encerraran en un calabozo y destruyeran la llave... Decid que volver a a encerrarme, y esta vez no habr a poder que me hiciera salir, pero en mis cuentas no figuraba que deb a alimentarme; y hac a varios d as ya, que hab a salido de caza, por lo que dos d as despu s, la sed comenz a molestarme.

Hab an sido el par de d as m s solitarios, desde que hab a estado en Volterra como parte de la Guardia, ya que nadie hab a ido a molestarme... ni siquiera Batista.

Todo aquello me hac a sentir peor. Por qu Jasper no hab a querido hacerme el favor de terminar con mi existencia? Lo que yo ped a era un acto de piedad. Acaso cuando un caballo se rompe una pata, no se le mata para que no siga sufriendo? Quer a decir que un caballo era m s que yo?... Seguramente.

De pronto, luego de haber pensado en mi hermano, mi mente tom otro camino... comenc a pensar en estrategias.

Volv a recordar la visi n de Volterra, y me vi tratando de dilucidar la pregunta de Bella... C mo era posible que F lix, con exclusivamente fuerza bruta, hubiera podido proteger a Jane y Alec? Qu hab a pasado con las habilidades mentales de los guardias?... Nuevamente, pens en lo que me hab a parecido detectar: traici n.

Mi pensamiento deriv a otro recuerdo... Cuando fui a buscar a Jasper y a Alice a Volterra... Yo hab a hecho algo parecido... Duplica y magnifica?... Esa vez no supimos nada del que hab a logrado capturar a mis hermanos, pero cuando yo hab a estado en Volterra, nunca supe de alguien que pudiera hacer eso... Lo nico que mi habilidad hab a probado ser m s poderosa.

De pronto, me vi considerando las posibilidades de reinstalar a los Vulturis en su antiguo sitio... Mal que mal, eran un mal necesario, o no?

Aunque, se podr a hacer?

Bueno, ya antes me las hab a visto con una habilidad como esa, no me costar a luchar nuevamente con eso.

No cre a que mi padre se opusiera a que los ayudara, pero ya me hab a equivocado en juzgarlo.

Qu pensar a Jazz de esto?... Hay que llevarla a un hospital de salud mental .

Lo que iba a necesitar era un apoyo... un apoyo? D nde conseguir a alguien que me apoyara?... Batista... l me apoyar a?... No estaba segura. Ni siquiera hab a ido a nuestro cuarto. Habr a terminado matando el amor que l me ten a?

Necesitaba no pensar en eso, de lo contrario terminar a retorci ndome de dolor y sin que Jasper quisiera ayudarme.

Cap tulo N 12:

Comenc a escanear la casa, para ver si pod a ubicar a mi esposo... Sin suerte. Deb a haber salido.

Entonces, me percat que a n ten a mi bloqueo a Edward, por lo que lo quit y pens : Ed, por favor, necesito saber de Batista... Te lo ruego .

No obtuve respuesta, pero como cinco largos minutos despu s, abrieron la puerta del cuarto. Era mi profesor, mi todo...

- Qu deseas? me pregunt y se notaba dolido. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los d as que hab an pasado, l segu a resentido. Pod a verlo en su postura tensa; a penas dio un par de pasos despu s de cerrar la puerta y su mirada era tan fr a que dol a.

- Batista le contest tratando de que mis palabras salieran de tal forma que l no se fuera a negar. Ya era muy tarde para estar pidiendo perd n , necesito tu ayuda... Tengo dos propuestas y quiero que escojas una.

- Propuestas? pregunt sin variar su posici n.

- S , propuestas confirm , para luego suspirar arm ndome de valor . Yo s que todos me culpan de lo que pas ...

- No te preocupes, todos saben que Alice tiene parte en eso me interrumpi , pero no tom en cuenta eso.

- S que fue un error no haber hablado sobre lo que pasar a, y quiero remediarlo...

- Remediarlo? volvi a interrumpirme, como si no me creyera.

- S . Quiero ver si es posible ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Reinstalar a los Vulturis donde pertenecen.

Me qued mirando por un buen rato, tal y como se ve a alguien que ha perdido la raz n y que debe ser llevada a alg n manicomio...

- Esa es una propuesta?

- En parte... Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a convencer al resto de que puedo hacer esto.

- Alondra, debes estar bromeando... Eso ser a un suicidio... Ni siquiera la Guardia de Volterra pudo hacer algo y t quieres intentarlo... Imposible.

- Batista, creo saber c mo lo lograron los rumanos.

- Estar as dispuesta a arriesgarte, por una hip tesis?

- Batista... s que te va a costar entenderme, pero por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo... Cuando Alice tuvo la visi n de lo que ocurrir a, estuve de acuerdo en no darla a conocer, pensando en Carlisle, en que l sufrir a mucho por no poder hacer nada... Pero, reconozco que me equivoqu . No deber a hab rmelo callado, ya que vi su reacci n a la noticia... Te prometo que s lo lo hice pensando que ser a lo mejor para l... Me equivoqu . Ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, o sea, tratar de arreglar todo lo que pas ...

- Alondra, no vas a poder revivir a los que murieron.

No estoy segura si habr sabido lo que me doler an esas palabras. Yo sab a bien que no iba a poder hacer eso, y varias de sus caras pasaron por mis ojos en ese momento, estremeci ndome.

- No estoy loca le dije retomando el control de mis emociones . S que hay cosas que no puedo hacer, como retroceder el tiempo o revivir a los muertos, aunque agradecer a tener alguna de esas habilidades... Por eso, quiero hacerlo de una manera m s tradicional.

- Llev ndote al exterminio.

Luego de esa frase, los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo me ve a perdida. No se me ocurr a qu m s decirle para que me ayudara.

Entonces, me pregunt :

- Cu l es la otra propuesta?

La verdad era que no quer a hacerla. Sab a que nos doler a a ambos, pero como se hab a negado a ayudarme, me vi obligada a plantearla...

- Batista, si no quieres ayudarme en lo que acabo de proponer, de acuerdo; pero te pido que, al menos, me complazcas en lo que te pedir a cambio.

- Primero, dime de qu se trata.

Me tom un segundo antes de contestar...

- Soy una cobarde ego sta, lo s . Me conozco... No soy capaz de asumir mis propios errores y huyo... Estoy aterrada, por eso no he salido de aqu . No puedo enfrentarme a todos abajo...

- Quieres irte?

Negu con la cabeza y continu ...

- El huir no lograr a sacar de mi cabeza lo que siento... Batista, si es verdad lo que dices, si es verdad que me amas... No permitas que siga sufriendo por todo lo que est sucediendo.

- No te entiendo me dijo, marcando cada s laba, pero yo sab a que eso no era cierto, l estaba al corriente de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- Batista, por favor, por el amor que dices tenerme.

Me miraba at nito...

- No! exclam Lo que har en este momento es hablar con Carlisle. A ti hay que internarte!... Cada palabra que pronuncias es una incoherencia se dio media vuelta, como para salir del cuarto.

- De acuerdo dije r pidamente , buscar a la madre de Miranda.

Se detuvo, para darse vuelta y mirarme...

- C mo me puedes pedir algo as ?

- Lo har a yo misma, pero no puedo... Y lo nico que s es que no creo poder seguir as ... Sabes lo que he estado rogando estos d as?... Tener un dolor tan grande que me ayude a olvidar todo. No me importa el precio que deba pagar... Pero ni siquiera eso he logrado.

Se acerc y me abraz con fuerza. No me hab a dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Alondra, c lmate. T no sabes lo que est s pidi ndome.

- Por qu todos los que dicen amarme no quieren terminar una vez, con mis sufrimientos?... Crees que no me doy cuenta que todos estar an mejor sin m ? Soy yo la que los hago sufrir a ustedes y eso me hace sufrir a m .

- Alondra, t mejor que nadie deber a saber que no hay nadie perfecto... Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades y fortalezas... T eres mi fortaleza...

- Una asesina no puede ser tu fortaleza le interrump .

- De acuerdo, pero t no eres ninguna asesina.

- S , lo soy... Deber a haber convencido a Alice de decir lo que sab amos.

- Alondra, eso ya no tiene remedio...

- S , lo tendr a. Si me apoyaras.

- Quieres ir cometiendo equivocaci n tras equivocaci n?

- Quiero arreglar todo lo que sucedi , por una decisi n mal tomada... Al menos, escucha lo que tengo planeado y anal zalo objetivamente. Luego, podr s decirme si es tan descabellada.

- De acuerdo, dime.

- La visi n de Alice, mostr muchas facetas del ataque. Primero que nada, una traici n...

- De qui n? me interrumpi .

- No lo s a ciencia cierta, pero uniendo cabos, me puedo dar una idea... Recuerdas cuando los Vulturis raptaron a Alice y a Jazz? s lo asinti Recuerdas lo que hice para poder salir de ah ? volvi a asentir Yo tengo que haber duplicado y magnificado una habilidad de ese tipo... En el ataque a Volterra, alguien tiene que haber anulado las habilidades mentales de los guardias. Por eso que F lix pudo hacer algo. Su habilidad no es mental.

- Y cu l es tu idea?

- Yo ya he probado tener una habilidad m s poderosa... Tanto como para anularla.

- Pero, recuerdas en las condiciones que tuvimos que sacarte de ah ? Casi no pod as caminar, estuviste mucho tiempo con el dolor... No quiero verte como esa vez.

- Ahora, tengo un mejor dominio, no creo sobrepasarme. Y s que se puede hacer.

Volvi a estrecharme con fuerza.

- Alondra, sabes qu es lo que m s me ha dolido de todo esto?

- Me parece saberlo le dije y l me mir ... A n ten as amigos ah ? pregunt .

- S , conoc a a algunos, pero no es por ellos que estaba as luego, comenz a explicarse . Te has puesto a pensar qu hubiera sucedido si t hubieras estado ah ? Te prometo que yo hubiera muerto, si me dicen que te hubieran asesinado... un estremecimiento recorri su cuerpo No hubiera sabido qu hacer... El s lo plantearme la posibilidad de perderte, me aterra.

- Batista, c lmate. No me va a pasar nada. Voy a estar bien.

Por un momento, no me dijo nada, hasta que...

- De acuerdo. Te voy a apoyar, pero con una condici n.

- Cu l?

- No me dejes fuera... Donde t vayas, yo ir contigo.

- Batista, es peligroso... quise negarme.

- Si es as , entonces no vayas me interrumpi .

- Para m no lo es tanto le expliqu .

- Es lo m ximo que aceptar .

Algo en mi interior se negaba a aceptar que me acompa ara, pero sab a que de otra forma, l no me apoyar a.

- De acuerdo. No te dejar aparte dije finalmente, pero en mi mente empec a planear c mo mantenerlo a salvo, por eso que no promet nada.

Cap tulo N 13:

Batista me abraz con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, y sent a su mano acariciando mi cabello.

No estoy segura del tiempo que estuvimos as , pero me pareci la nada misma.

Lo que nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, fue que golpearon a la puerta, en forma apremiante.

Batista se separ de m y fue a abrir. Ambos quedamos at nitos cuando vimos qui n era... Jasper.

- Pasa algo malo? pregunt mi esposo.

- No, s lo quiero hablar con Alondra un momento a solas contest mi hermano, con su expresi n plana.

- Jazz... hab a empezado a decir mi esposo.

- No, Batista, est bien... lo interrump La verdad es que con l tenemos una conversaci n pendiente desde la ltima vez.

Pero, l me mir de forma aprensiva, y yo continu ...

- Por favor, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada le asegur .

S que en ese momento no quer a irse, por lo que me acerqu y despu s de acariciar su mejilla, lo empuj un poco suavemente hacia la puerta, con lo que logr que saliera, y entr Jasper. Despu s cerr la puerta.

- Qu quieres? pregunt algo golpeado.

- Qu intentas hacer? me contest con otra pregunta. Estaba enojado a simple vista, su mand bula tensa as me lo dec a.

Aro siempre ha tenido raz n, en mi familia tanto talento resulta bastante inc modo. El hecho de querer mantener una conversaci n privada, resulta demasiado dif cil; y como yo en ese momento no ten a cabeza para nada, se me hab a olvidado pedirle a Batista que bloqueara a Edward y a Alice.

Suspir , ante esa reflexi n.

- Para qu preguntas algo que ya sabes la respuesta? dije molesta.

- Emmett tiene raz n. Lo tuyo es un caso perdido.

- Jazz, voy a enmendar un error que comet .

- Cometiendo otro.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo no voy a cambiar de opini n... Te recuerdo que soy terca.

- Eso no lo olvido, pero pens que eras m s inteligente. Se supon a que yo era el tonto, pero el querer ayudar a los Vulturis, raya en la locura.

- S perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer, y lo que no.

En ese momento, sus facciones se relajaron, bajando la guardia y suavizando el tono de voz...

- Alondra, somos muchos los que te queremos, y aunque no me creas, te aceptamos tal y como eres... No veo la necesidad de querer terminar con tu existencia... Ya lo has intentado conmigo, con los Vulturis, con Batista... y ahora, lo har s con los rumanos?

- Jasper, acaso piensas que todo esto es s lo una forma de suicidarme?

- Y si no lo es, entonces, expl camelo, ilum name.

- Arrepentimiento... Me remuerde la conciencia haber colaborado en tanto asesinato.

- Chiquita, t no tienes la culpa... quiso acercarse, pero...

- Y si en vez de los Vulturis, hubi ramos sido nosotros? lo interrump , deteni ndolo.

- Pero nosotros no revestimos peligro.

Entonces, mi mente comenz a trabajar en forma estrat gica... No s si habr sido adoptando alguna habilidad especial de Jazz, en forma inconsciente.

- Jasper, por favor, piensa en esto... Cuando los rumanos estuvieron en Forks, qu vieron?

- No te entiendo.

- Yo te lo voy a decir... Ellos vieron a todos los que nuestra familia pueden convocar, y en este momento a n ser an m s.

- Est s diciendo que temes que los rumanos nos ataquen?

- Anal zalo desde ese punto de vista.

Por un momento, se qued pensativo. Hasta que...

- Aunque lo que propones tenga l gica, no puedo apoyarte en lo que te propones hacer.

- Yo no necesito tu apoyo, ya tengo el nico que me interesa.

Con esa frase, volvi a endurecer sus facciones...

- Si no vas a variar tu posici n, te advierto que antes de permitirte arriesgarte de esa forma, te extermino yo mismo.

Sonre .

- Ya te lo he dicho antes; ese es tu privilegio.

Un gru ido sali de su pecho, el que fue coreado por uno m o.

En el mismo instante en que se abri la puerta de golpe y aparecieron Edward y Batista. Ya lo hab a dicho, en mi familia era muy dif cil tener privacidad.

- Alto! exclam Edward Jazz, si no vas a poder controlarte, es mejor que te vayas.

Mi hermano mir a Ed, y sin decir nada s lo sali en una exhalaci n. Edward me mir por un segundo y lo sigui .

Mientras, yo me qued con Batista que se acerc , donde estaba yo con la vista pegada al piso.

Lo que suced a era que en verdad, no me hab a dado cuenta de lo que le hab a dicho a Jasper, hasta aquel momento.

Lo cierto era que Carlisle conoc a a los Vulturis. l hab a vivido un tiempo en Volterra, por lo que los italianos eran m s confiables que los rumanos... Adem s, yo ten a raz n. Estos ltimos nos pod an ver como peligrosos y querer destruirnos, antes que pudi ramos tomar una actitud ofensiva.

De pronto, record que mi esposo estaba ah , conmigo... y s lo me miraba.

- Batista, qu pasa? pregunt .

- Eso quiero saber yo. Hace media hora que estoy aqu y t has estado muy pensativa.

Media hora?... Todo ese tiempo hab a estado pensando en lo que significaba que los rumanos tomaran el control de nuestro mundo?...

Hab a comenzado a sentirme mal, pero no era el dolor convencional, era una sensaci n extra a, no pl cida, que abarcaba todo mi cuerpo. Era nueva, anormal... aunque, no por ello, menos dolorosa.

- Esto es a n peor de lo que lo vi en un principio... Necesito hablar con Carlisle.

- l sali con Esme, de caza; y no regresar n hasta ma ana.

- Shit! sise No puedo esperar... Me acompa as? pregunt ansiosa.

- D nde vas? se notaba preocupado.

- A buscarlo. Lo que tengo que hablar con l, es urgente.

- De acuerdo, vamos y ambos salimos.

Cap tulo N 14:

Salimos r pidamente del cuarto y en el pasillo, nos encontramos con Alice, que me miraba como nunca lo hab a hecho. Me sent como si yo hubiera sido, realmente, una sanguijuela.

A n as , le dije a Batista...

- Por favor, esp rame un momento. Hablo con Alice y vamos.

l dud por un segundo, pienso que al ver la expresi n de mi hermana, pero levant la vista para fijarse que un poco m s atr s estaba Jasper, y se dirigi a donde l se encontraba.

- Ahora, ya podemos hablar le dije a ella.

- Alondra, no lo hagas sise . Vas a cometer un gran error.

- Alice, me compromet contigo, en no decir nada de lo que iba a suceder... Lo mantuve muy a mi pesar, pero se fue mi error. Ahora, voy a enmendarlo...

- T sabes c mo les afectar a todos esa decisi n?... No estoy dispuesta a ver sufrir a Jasper por tu causa. Adem s, vas a hacer que nos exterminen a todos por tu terquedad.

- Alice, puedes ver qu suceder a si no se hace algo, ahora?... no esper su repuesta y continu Yo te lo voy a decir. Si para los Vulturis, los Cullen son una amenaza, para los rumanos lo seremos a n m s... Gracias a Carlisle hemos logrado razonar con los primeros, debido a que l los conoce... Pero, dime, qu nos asegura que pasar lo mismo con los rumanos?... Nada... Somos una familia llena de talentos , pero ninguno de nosotros quiere tener el poder de nuestro mundo. Me parece que finalmente, los Vulturis han entendido eso; por eso nos han dejado tranquilos, pero el costo de hac rselo comprender, ha sido con mucho sufrimiento... Est s dispuesta a pasar por todo ello de nuevo?

- T est s haciendo suposiciones me acus , que nos llevar n al exterminio.

Tuve la intenci n de seguir caminando, para reunirme con Batista e ir a buscar a Carlisle, pero Alice se puso delante de m ...

- D jame pasar sise .

- No lo permitir gru ella.

Y un gru ido m o lo core .

Ambas alcanzamos a tomar posiciones ofensivas, cuando llegaron Jasper y Batista.

Mi esposo se dirigi a tomar a Alice por la espalda, levant ndola del piso unos cent metros; mientras mi hermano, se puso delante de m , tomando mis mu ecas.

- Alto! dijeron al un sono, y Jazz continu con... Basta, Alondra! Ya es suficiente!

Yo sab a que si quer a que me soltara, deb a calmarme, y mientras ella estuviera ah , no iba a conseguirlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de l.

- Si quieres que me calme gru , saca a tu esposa de mi camino.

- Jasper dijo ella, mientras intentaba que Batista la soltara , si dejas que Alondra hable con Carlisle, todos moriremos.

- No seas melodram tica! le grit .

- Alice, c lmate dijo Jazz mir ndola, pero sin soltarme.

No hab a nada que nos detuviera, a pesar que sent a como Jasper se esforzaba en hacerlo. Tanto Alice como yo, est bamos realmente ofuscadas.

Entonces, l me mir y me dijo:

- Alondra, si te puedes calmar, yo har que Alice se tranquilice.

- Bien contest en un gru ido.

Reci n despu s de eso, me solt . Fue con mi hermana que segu a luchando por zafarse del agarre de Batista, entremedio de gru idos...

- Alice, por favor, c lmate... comenz a decirle No vamos a poder hacer m s... Tenemos que hablar los dos... le tom de las manos y ella dej de forcejear, por lo que le dijo a mi esposo Puedes soltarla cosa que Batista hizo y l le dijo a ella . Ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Mi esposo se acerc a m y ambos los vimos entrar en su habitaci n. Poco despu s, continuamos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera, antes de comenzar a bajar, Batista me sujet del brazo deteni ndome...

- De qu querr hablar Jazz con Alice? me pregunt .

De principio, pens que no se hab a percatado de esa parte de la conversaci n entre mis hermanos, pero como me hab a equivocado, decid decirle lo que supon a y algo me dec a que no me equivocaba...

- Tienen que ver que decisi n van a tomar ahora... Ya que no pudieron detenerme.

- Se van a ir?

- Esa es una de sus opciones.

- Y no te interesa lo que puedan decidir?

Me encog de hombros...

- Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran... S que ambos sabr n tomar la decisi n m s acertada, para ellos.

- Pero...

- D jalos lo interrump Ahora, es mejor hacer lo que corresponde, o sea, encontrar a Carlisle.

Tom su mano y comenc a bajar.

Hab a estado recubri ndome de una coraza de indiferencia, que me protegiera de situaciones como la que acababa de pasar. Pero, no estaba segura de cu nto resistir a.

Cap tulo N 15:

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con Bella.

Yo no ten a intenci n de detenerme, pero escuch ...

- Alondra, espera... Quiero hablar contigo.

Di un suspiro y le dije a Batista:

- Esp rame un momento y vamos.

l la mir , como evaluando sus intenciones, pero ella se notaba relajada, por lo que me hizo un asentimiento y sali .

- De acuerdo le dije a ella , de qu quieres hablar?

- Escuch lo que pas reci n, pero prefer no intervenir. Me da la impresi n que hubiera sido peor.

- Muy probable contest .

- Alondra, qu est pasando? No es normal que Alice pierda el control de esa manera.

No s en qu momento, la relaci n que ten a con ella hab a dado un vuelco... En un principio, nos comport bamos como hermanas, casi mellizas debido, tal vez, a que cuando yo llegu a la familia, ella a n era ne fita. Luego, esta relaci n cambi a que ella se comportaba casi como Esme conmigo, como una madre. Me proteg a, daba consejos (que no muchas veces segu a), recib a mucho cari o de ella. Pero, en el ltimo tiempo, esto hab a variado, yo hab a adoptado esa posici n con ella. Era como trataba a Renesmee. Cosa que ella me ped a, no pod a negarme, y cuando me pidi que le explicara lo que ocurr a, no pude negarme. Y como no dispon a de mucho tiempo, no di rodeos, evaluando su reacci n...

- Voy a tratar de enmendar los errores que he cometido, e intentar reinstalar a los Vulturis en donde estaban.

- Crees que se pueda hacer?

- Al menos, quiero intentarlo.

- Pero... y si no tienes xito?

Sonre ...

- Bueno, en ese caso... Me alegro haberte conocido y creo que nunca dejar de agradecerte todo el apoyo que me brindaste.

Me mir por un momento. Ahora, evalu ndome ella a m ...

- Ahora, entiendo la reacci n de Alice, Jasper y Edward... Sigues intentando suicidarte...

- No, Bella, no es eso... Lo nico es que a m no me importa morir, si es por algo que sea lo mejor para quienes amo.

- Le tienes cari o a los Vulturis?

- No me apresur a contestar . A mi familia, a ustedes... Si los rumanos siguieran en el poder, tarde o temprano vendr an a exterminar a los Cullen, un aquelarre numeroso y lleno de talentos peligrosos para su continuidad. Y eso no puedo permitirlo. Comet una equivocaci n al apoyar a Alice, pero ahora, voy a corregirlo.

Se qued un segundo pensativa y luego me dijo:

- Entiendo. Pero es peligroso que vayas sola.

- Batista ir conmigo.

- No veo c mo podr a ayudarte... En cambio si yo voy...

- Espera un momento! la cort Acaso quieres que Edward se acrimine conmigo, si los rumanos no lo logran?... No, Bella, no permitir que me acompa es.

- Alondra, yo comet el mismo error tuyo... luego, me sonri Adem s, nuestras habilidades combinadas son muy fuertes.

- Eso no lo niego, pero no puedo permitirlo. Ya me cuesta mucho aceptar que Batista me acompa e, para que tambi n lo hagas t ... entonces se me ocurri algo Sabes? Yo siempre me he considerado un ave de paso. Por ello que nunca tengo problema de irme. En cambio, t perteneces aqu . Llegaste y encajaste... Yo llegu y a n no encajo.

- C mo puedes decir eso? me reclam Todos te queremos. En cuanto llegaste, pasaste a formar parte de nuestra familia. Carlisle y Esme te recibieron como hija y todo el resto como hermana. Si piensas as es que eres una malagradecida.

Hab a logrado ofenderla.

- Bella, por favor, no me malinterpretes me apresur a explicarle . No es nada de lo que piensas... El problema no son ustedes, soy yo... No s , tal vez Jasper y Emmett tengan raz n y yo soy un caso perdido para un psic logo y necesite un psiquiatra... Ustedes siempre me han hecho sentir bien, pero soy yo la que no encajo.

- Tienes raz n, no te entiendo. Es imposible hacerlo.

Sonre ...

- Por eso es que esto debo hacerlo sola... Gracias por todo, Bella, siempre has sido la mejor hermana... bueno, adem s de Alice.

Me acerqu a darle un abrazo y un beso, para despu s salir.

Como siempre he dicho, es conveniente conocer a las personas, y aquella vez, me aprovech de eso. Bella no sospech que todo lo que le dije fue solamente para disuadirla de acompa arme, y me result . Siempre me han servido las viejas historias familiares.

Cap tulo N 16:

En lo que no repar aquella vez, fue en que Edward no estaba. No fue hasta hace muy poco que supe que ambos hab an discutido por mi culpa...

Cuando me encontraba tratando de convencer a Batista, que me apoyara, Alice y Edward estaban monitoreando la conversaci n.

La reacci n de ella ya la relat , pero Edward, tampoco se lo tom bien...

Ya he comentado que el combinar las habilidades de Ed y Aro, se me hace muy potente. Fue as que descubr lo que hab a sucedido aquella vez.

Cuando Alice y Jazz subieron, Bella se acerc a mi hermano...

- Edward, qu pasa? le pregunt .

- Alondra est hablando con Batista y est tomando decisiones que no son compartidas por Alice.

- Decisiones? Qu clase de decisiones?

- Ella a n quiere que la maten, pero eso significar a que podr a acarrear a Jasper con ella.

- T tambi n crees eso?

- Ya lo han probado.

Bella se qued un momento pensativa...

- No lo creo dijo finalmente . Ella quiere mucho a Jasper y no permitir a que le pasara nada... Si es como dices, ella cre el lazo, por lo que ella tendr a la capacidad de liberarlo. Ella lo har a antes de que a l le sucediera algo.

- Y c mo crees que se sentir a l, si algo le ocurre a ella?

- Bueno, eso ya es distinto... Pero, cu l es esa decisi n?

- Quiere ir a luchar sola con los rumanos.

Volvi a meditarlo por un segundo, y Edward le pregunt :

- En qu piensas?

- La entiendo.

l la qued mirando con una expresi n bastante extra a, que podr a haber sido de temor, pero con un toque de incredulidad.

- C mo?

- S . Se debe sentir culpable de todo lo que pasa y querr vengar a los que murieron, en Volterra... Aunque no deber a ir sola.

- A qu te refieres? pregunt no dando cr dito a lo que escuchaba.

- Ella va a necesitar ayuda...

- Bella, no la interrumpi con un peque o gru ido . No se te ocurra ofrecerte a acompa arla.

Qu bien la conoc a.

- Edward, voy a hablar con ella y le pedir que me acepte. Mi habilidad es algo que le servir a, para que no sea tan peligroso para ella. La puede duplicar y magnificar.

- Te proh bo que hagas eso! orden .

- Edward, ya no soy la fr gil humana que conociste. Ahora, yo puedo defenderme y ayudar a otros... Adem s, Alondra es nuestra hermana, es parte de nuestra familia.

- Y yo, qu soy? pregunt l, herido Lo que ella quiere hacer es demasiado peligroso para que tambi n quieras arriesgarte.

- Edward, yo te quiero, pero no voy a cambiar de opini n.

l la mir por un segundo dolido y luego, sali .

Poco despu s, bajamos con Batista.

Cuando me enter de esta discusi n, quise hablar con mi hermano, y le expliqu que yo nunca hubiera permitido que ella se arriesgara de esa forma. Yo no s lo la quer a a ella, sino que tambi n a l, y entend a su af n sobreprotector.

Pero, regresando al relato...

Cuando, por fin, pude salir de la casa; con Batista nos dirigimos al sector de caza y pudimos encontrar el rastro de Esme y Carlisle.

Tanto mi esposo como yo, decidimos aproximarnos con cautela, cosa que nos permiti escuchar una conversaci n entre nuestros padres...

Esme: ...Pero, todo esto ha desencadenado peleas entre todos.

Carlisle: Se lo advert a Alondra, y no lo tom en cuenta... A n me pregunto, por qu se quedaron calladas? Cu l fue la finalidad de que esto pasara?

Esme: Alondra debe haber estado apoyando a Alice... Ella la quiere tanto.

Carlisle: S , pero juntas han tomado malas decisiones.

Esme: Carlisle, ya no se puede hacer nada... Ser a mejor tratar de que todo esto se calme.

Carlisle: Tienes raz n...

En ese momento, los encontramos...

- Carlisle, Esme dijo Batista a modo de saludo.

- Batista, qu sorpresa contest mi padre, en la misma forma . Alondra, pasa algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo... urgente le respond .

- De qu se trata?

Tom un segundo para organizar mis pensamientos, y luego dije:

- Carlisle, s que yo tengo gran parte de la culpa de todo lo que est sucediendo... l quiso interrumpirme, pero le hice una se a para que no lo hiciera y continu Comet una equivocaci n al apoyar a Alice y quiero corregirlo... Quiero ver la posibilidad de ayudar a los Vulturis para que retomen el control perdido.

Mis padres me miraban sin ninguna expresi n. Ambos, tal vez, en estado de shock. Hasta que l me dijo...

- Alondra, a qu te refieres?

- Los rumanos son peligrosos para nosotros, hace muy poco que me di cuenta de eso... Por ese motivo, no deber a haber aceptado guardar silencio, sobre lo que pasar a.

- Peligrosos? En qu forma? Expl cate.

- Ellos saben que somos un grupo talentoso hab a estado empleando la palabra que ocupaba Aro para definirnos, porque era lo que mejor nos defin a a ojos extra os . Saben de las habilidades de cada uno, y me incluyo, porque si mis suposiciones son ciertas, qui n los ayud sabe de m , aunque no estoy segura sobre cu nto.

- Alondra creo entender a lo que te refieres, pero es una locura lo que intentas hacer.

- Carlisle, lo nico que deseo es avisarte lo que me dispongo a hacer... Acabo de pelearme con Alice y Jasper, porque quisieron detenerme... Y en el caso de ella, casi fue literal... No voy a cambiar de opini n.

- Que no vayas a cambiar de opini n, no quiere decir que no puedas retrasar tus planes.

- Y por qu deber a hacerlo?

Pero, l no me contest , s lo me hizo una se a, para que esperara, y mir a Batista para preguntarle:

- Vas a acompa arla?

- S contest mi esposo , ella necesita que la apoye y eso es lo que har .

- A n sabiendo que esto puede terminar muy mal?

- Justamente, porque s que esto puede terminar muy mal, es que voy con ella... No puedo dejarla sola.

Entonces, mi padre volvi a mirarme...

- Alondra, t eres inteligente... No tomes decisiones apresuradas... Dame un par de d as... Si es como dices, los rumanos van a querer encontrar primero a los sobrevivientes, antes de que nosotros estemos en peligro inminente... Dos d as no ser n demasiados.

Si Carlisle tiene una verdadera habilidad, no es tanto su dominio ante lo que significa para nosotros, el olor de la sangre. Su talento, su don es el saber escuchar y saber cu ndo, c mo y d nde hablar.

No lo dijo abiertamente, pero con esas preguntas a Batista, me estaba dando las razones para esperar el par de d as que me solicitaba... Si eso terminaba mal (cosa a considerar seriamente), Batista podr a perecer conmigo, y eso no pod a permitirlo.

Lo que no hab a logrado ni Alice ni Jasper, mi padre lo hizo y sin ning n esfuerzo...

- De acuerdo, esperar dos d as, aunque en verdad que no s para qu .

Por respuesta, s lo sonri .

Luego, nos regresamos a la casa.

En cuanto entramos, la sala estaba desocupada. Aquello no era normal, pero de pronto nos lleg un sonido del patio del fondo.

Los cuatro nos miramos, ya que eran sonidos conocidos, aunque por como hab an quedado las cosas cuando sal , eran extra os, aquello me hac a recordar tiempos mejores...

Era una competencia entre Emmett y Jasper que era vista por el resto de la familia. Alice se re a y casi echaba porras por Jazz, mientras Rose reclamaba por los trucos empleados por mi hermanito; tambi n se escuchaban los comentarios de Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Jacob.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme, fueron a ver qu suced a. Mientras yo permanec de pie.

Sab a que algo deb a haber ocurrido, pero no pod a imaginarlo.

Entonces, Batista se me acerc .

- Alondra, qu ocurre? Est s bien?

- Si te soy sincera, no. No me encuentro bien.

- Sabes qu ? dijo dibujando una hermosa sonrisa Creo saber de algo que te har sentir mejor... Por qu no llamas a Ray? Hace tiempo que no hablas con l. Adem s, podr as preguntar por Alison.

Lo mir por un segundo y me sorprend de que me hubiera traspasado su entusiasmo...

- De acuerdo, tienes raz n, lo voy a llamar. Pero, lo voy a hacer de nuestro cuarto.

- Puedo estar presente? pregunt con una mirada que yo conoc a muy bien... hombre celoso!

- Por supuesto contest .

Hab a veces en que ambos jug bamos a que l ten a celos de mi relaci n con Ray, como de la que ten a con Jazz. Pero, sta se trataba s lo de un juego.

Cap tulo N 17:

As ambos subimos y cuando entramos al cuarto, yo tom el tel fono y llam a mi ni o... que ya ten a m s de 30, pero para m , siempre ser a aquel peque o que saqu del veh culo accidentado...

- Al , Ray?

- S , mami. C mo est s?

- Bien, y ustedes? sent que me temblaba un poco la voz.

- Todos bien... Pero, a qu se debe esta sorpresa?

- Nostalgia... No sabes cu nto te extra o y c mo me gustar a poder verte.

- Y por qu no vienen a darse una vuelta por aqu ? Mira que Alison siempre pregunta por ustedes.

- Y c mo est ella?

- Grande y hermosa, como su madre.

- Y Anne?

- Muy bella... hizo una pausa Y te manda muchos saludos.

- Est ah contigo?

- S , quieres hablar con ella? me ofreci .

- Bueno, d jame saludarla.

Poco despu s...

- Alondra, c mo est s?

- Bien, y t ?

- Tambi n... Y Batista?

- Todos estamos bien... Ray me cuenta que Alison est grande yo luchaba porque de mis ojos no se arrancara ninguna l grima.

- S . Deber an tratar de venir. Ella siempre pregunta por ustedes... Ahora est durmiendo de lo contrario, estar a saltando a mi alrededor, tratando de alcanzar el tel fono.

- Voy a ver qu se puede hacer contest tratando de parecer animada por la idea.

- Bueno, cuando lo vayan a hacer, nos avisan... Ahora, te dejo con Ray que est amenaz ndome con ponerse molestoso... y escuch una risita.

- De acuerdo... Anne... le dije, pero la voz se me cort en ese momento, y ella no pudo o rme, debido a que ya le hab a pasado el tel fono a mi ni o.

- Alondra me llam as , debido a la presencia de su esposa , en verdad vendr n?

- Por qu lo preguntas?

- Te oyes igual a como cuando me llamaste diciendo que, ya no volver a a saber m s de ti... Por eso que te pregunto.

Definitivamente, mi ni o es muy inteligente.

- Raymond, es mejor que no quieras saber mucho m s. T sabes que tus conocimientos, son demasiado peligrosos para ti; y por eso es preferible que no los profundices.

- Mamita, si lo que logro entender de tus palabras, es cierto... Por favor, antes de desaparecer... ven a verme.

- No s si podr .

- S lo ser s t o tambi n toda tu familia?

- Por ahora, s lo yo... De los dem s, no te sabr a decir.

- De acuerdo... S lo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

- Y yo tambi n... Ahora, te dejo. Cu date y cuida a tu familia.

- As lo har ... Te quiero volvi a repetirme, antes de que le cortara.

Batista hab a estado mir ndome, hasta que me pregunt :

- Ahora, Clara?

- No. La ltima vez que quise despedirme de ella, fue a buscarme a Volterra.

- O sea, que no vas a decirle nada.

- No. Querr a detenerme y tengo suficiente con lo que sucede aqu .

Se acerc y me abraz , para despu s de algunos minutos, separarse un poco y que sus ojos atraparan los m os, acerc ndose a besarme.

Beso que logr despejar mi mente de todas mis preocupaciones, avoc ndome al deseo que inundaba mi ser y que nos hizo terminar los dos desnudos en la cama, abrazados, pero sin parar de besarnos.

En eso, l se detuvo y me qued mirando, para decir...

- Alondra, hace d as que no nos contamos nada de lo que fue nuestra vida antes de encontrarnos.

- Lo s contest , pero no s si quiero seguir.

- Por qu ?

- Yo te amo. No importa lo que hayas hecho, el sentimiento no va a variar.

- No s , no creo que sea una buena se al eso de que no tengas curiosidad.

- Lo que pasa es que tengo una opresi n en el pecho, que me provoca un malestar, que no me permite concentrarme en otra cosa.

- Una opresi n? Por qu no hablas con Carlisle?

- No creo que sea como mis desmayos o el dolor... Esto es diferente... Por eso quiero distraerme y le sonre .

Pero, l se qued pensativo. Tanto que me hizo preguntarle...

- Batista, qu sucede?

- Es que quer a hacerte una pregunta sobre tu pasado, pero no importa, ser mejor esperar a que todo esto pase y despu s te pregunto.

- No, anda, pregunta... De qu se trata? trat de animarlo.

- Es sobre Camilo, y te lo he querido preguntar desde que le tu libreta...

- Qu cosa? volv a animarlo.

- Un p rrafo... es que se notaba que lo escribiste con todo sentimiento... y fue una parte que me doli leer, y recordarlo me hiere porque nunca te has referido a eso.

- A cu l te refieres? pregunt aunque cre saber de qu se trataba.

Por un segundo, no dijo nada, hasta que cerr los ojos...

- Camilo, anoche nuestros destinos se unieron para toda la eternidad... T sabes tanto de m como yo de ti... Ahora, ya nadie nos podr separar...

Cuando termin de decir eso, se qued en silencio y sin variar su posici n, aunque abri sus ojos para quedarme mirando.

Yo recordaba bien aquella parte, y a lo que me refer a al emplear esas palabras. Tambi n supon a lo que Batista estar a pensando, y lo cierto es que no andaba muy lejos, claro que s , equivocado en cuanto a la fecha.

Mi esposo se merec a una explicaci n...

- Esperaba nunca tener que contarte esta parte... empec As que, te pedir a que no me interrumpieras hasta que haya terminado de relatarla... S lo que entendiste de ese p rrafo. Pero, la noche a la que me refiero en la libreta, no sucedi nada de eso... Esa noche, s lo nos comprometimos. l me pidi que me uniera a l y yo acept ... Lo anot de esa forma en la libreta, por si Mar a lograba encontrarlas... Lo nuestro lo mantuvimos oculto todo lo que nos fue posible... Dos semanas... la voz se me cort en ese momento, pero despu s lo retom Dos semanas despu s, Mar a mat a Camilo.

- Pero, en esas dos semanas? No pas nada entre ustedes?

- En esas dos semanas, no... hice una pausa Antes, s l me miraba ... Batista, t nunca has querido leer la libreta de Camilo... En ella hay muchas cosas que yo a n no te he contado, al igual que sta, que l no quiso que olvid ramos... Recuerdas que Mar a dec a que Camilo y yo parec amos reci n casados, cuando nos transform ?... Fue justamente por eso... Nosotros nos enamoramos siendo humanos, en el viaje a New York. Nuestra ltima noche, antes de desembarcar, la pasamos juntos en mi camarote... Aquella fue nuestra primera y nica noche juntos, y ni siquiera la recuerdo bien.

- Y te lamentas de eso.

- No. No me lamento, me da pena, porque s que Camilo me quer a...

No termin de decir lo que quer a, porque l me abraz con fuerza y me bes , am ndonos nuevamente.

Cuando estuvimos abrazados, le pregunt :

- Y por qu fue todo eso?

- No te gust ?

- Me encant y quiero saber qu tengo que hacer para que lo repitas.

- Nada, s lo tratar de amarme tanto como yo a ti.

- Entonces, seguir intent ndolo.

Cap tulo N 18:

Con Batista fuimos felices hasta el d a siguiente, en que lleg un mensaje a mi tel fono...

Alondra, disculpa la molestia. Podr as venir a la biblioteca, por favor? Sola.

Era de mi padre. Asique muy a mi pesar, tuve que darle un besito a mi esposo y vestirme. No pod a negar que estuviera nerviosa. Qu hab a pasado que no hab a necesitado los dos d as?

En cuanto estuve lista, fui a la biblioteca. All tambi n estaban Alice y Edward. Mi hermana no hab a cambiado su actitud conmigo, y Ed me miraba con resentimiento. A n as , entr manteniendo mi cabeza en alto. No pod a dejar que ellos me amedrentaran.

Luego, todos nos sentamos. Edward en el sill n de siempre, mientras Alice y yo lo hicimos en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. Mi padre, en su sill n.

- Alondra comenz l , primero tuve la intenci n de pedirte s lo a ti que vinieras, pero s que Alice y Edward se hubieran enterado de todo, asique les ahorr el trabajo.

- Carlisle habl mi hermano , t sabes que yo no puedo evitarlo.

- Lo s contest . Pero eso no quiere decir que, muchas veces lo consigues.

Esa respuesta de mi padre, me hizo pensar que en verdad, todos est bamos perdiendo el control de nuestros actos, ya que al igual que Ed, aquellas palabras las sent como que Carlisle le recriminaba tanto a l como a Alice, sus habilidades. Cosa que me extra o, y quise relajar un poco el ambiente que se hab a creado, pero sin ocupar la habilidad de Jasper, que bien nos hubiera servido en ese momento...

- Bueno, en ese caso, quisiste ahorrarme el trabajo de bloquearlos. Gracias.

- Tienes raz n me contest , luego hizo una pausa para tomar el tema principal . Alice, dime, hab as visto lo que pas hoy en la tarde?

A m me sorprendi la pregunta...

- S contest mi hermana, sin agregar m s.

- Edward, y t , sabes algo?

- Bueno, Alice me tiene bloqueado desde que regresamos con Bella. Asique s tanto como t .

- Entonces, te voy a decir dijo mir ndome , que hoy en la tarde, recib una carta... Lo que me pareci extra o es que me la dieron en el hospital... La carta es de Aro...

Aquello me sorprendi a n m s, y mi padre continu ...

- No he querido leer el contenido, hasta que estuvi ramos juntos continu habl ndome , ya que el sobre viene dirigido a los dos.

Lo sac y me lo mostr . Ten a raz n, a medias, ya que estaba dirigido a: Carlisle Cullen y Virginia Ruiz ... El leer aquel nombre me revolv a el est mago.

Hac a mucho tiempo que yo hab a enterrado a Virginia, y Aro se daba el lujo de querer revivirla...

Mi padre me sac de esos pensamientos cuando me dijo:

- Quieres leerla t , por favor?

Lo mir y contest :

- Pero no est dirigida a m , mi nombre es Alondra Cullen, no Virginia Ruiz dije con algo de petulancia en la voz.

- Pero t sabes que por ese nombre se te conoc a en Volterra.

- Tambi n me conoc an a m , Alondra Cullen, y tal vez en mejor forma que a Virginia Ruiz.

- Por favor, s lo l ela y terminemos con esto intervino Edward con tono cansino.

En realidad, ten a raz n, lo mejor era tratar de terminar pronto aquella reuni n.

As , abr el sobre, con un suspiro, y comenc a leer...

Carlisle, mi hermano... Virginia, mi caja de Pandora; mis queridos amigos:

Espero a n contar con su amistad, a la luz de los ltimos sucesos acaecidos.

Carlisle, estoy en la seguridad que no compartes lo que nos ha afectado a m y nuestros hermanos; de lo contrario, te hubiera visto con nuestros atacantes, a ti y tu familia.

Es el hecho de que esto no sucediera, lo que me ha animado a escribirte.

Dentro de nuestro mundo, y t lo sabes bien, no hay nadie que haya logrado juntar un grupo tan numeroso, y con talentos tan potentes como el tuyo. No he olvidado a mi amigo Edward y su hermosa compa era, Bella. Ambos con unos talentos mentales tan poderosos. Tampoco lo he hecho con Alice y su maravilloso don, o su esposo, con una mente tan estrat gica y la posibilidad de propiciar una guerra o detenerla... T sabes lo que me encanta las sutiles diferencias en los talentos de los nuestros.

Pero, la joya m s maravillosa de nuestro mundo, est contigo, y s que est s consciente de eso... Me refiero a Virginia y su extraordinario talento de reproducir cualquier otro para manejarlo a su antojo.

Virginia, ahora me dirijo a ti. S que nuestro ltimo encuentro no fue de lo m s agradable, pero estoy seguro que, al igual que Carlisle, no compartes lo sucedido. T conociste a gran parte de los que perecieron en aquel artero ataque. Con suerte, algunos pudimos sobrevivir.

Mis querid simos amigos, por este medio me permito solicitar vuestra ayuda. El crimen que se perpetr debe ser castigado, y en este momento, nosotros no estamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Estoy seguro que entienden que quienes nos vencieron, tratar n de hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

Por ahora, estamos ocultos, por ello no les ser f cil encontrarnos. Esa es la raz n por la que en unos d as me comunicar con ustedes, para saber la decisi n que hayan adoptado.

Confiamos en ustedes.

Aro.

Cada palabra que le , me revolvi el est mago. Sus palabras sonaban empalagosas. Mi vista se desvi por un segundo hacia Alice. Si ella no me hubiera pedido que aquello lo conserv ramos s lo para nosotras, yo no me sentir a en la obligaci n de ir a ayudarlos.

Luego guard la carta y se la devolv a Carlisle, que no dejaba de mirarme...

- Bien, y qu opinas ahora? me pregunt .

- Son un mal necesario contest .

- Terca como una mula escuch susurrar a Edward.

- O sea, que a n quieres ir a ayudarles.

- S confirm .

Entonces, mi padre se dio vuelta a mirar a mi hermana...

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisi n de Alondra dijo ella . No s que se le ha dado...

- Pero, qu nos puedes decir con respecto a esa decisi n? la cort antes de que continuara.

- Nada los tres la quedamos mirando, pidiendo que explicara su afirmaci n ... Hay alg n tipo de interferencia que no me permite ver nada... dud un momento Es como si toda la manada de lic ntropos de La Push fuera a ayudar a los Vulturis, en vez de Alondra.

- Alondra me pregunt mi padre , ser a posible que tu capacidad duplicativa estuviera bloqueando a Alice?

- No lo creo, pues tendr a que tener a alguno de los lic ntropos lo suficientemente cerca, y tengo la impresi n que Jake sali .

- Entonces, si tomamos una decisi n con respecto a esta carta, tendr que ser a ciegas.

- Carlisle dije , de qu decisi n est s hablando?

Mir a Edward, instintivamente, pero su expresi n era plana.

Entonces, mi padre dijo:

- Lo vamos a someter a votaci n. Tendremos un concejo de familia.

- Pero, eso no es necesario me apresur a decir , ya que s lo iremos Batista y yo.

- Alondra... esta carta viene dirigida a los dos, en ella hay mencionados varios miembros de nuestra familia... Haremos un concejo de familia para decidir nuestra posici n.

Y con esas palabras dio por terminada nuestra peque a reuni n.

No me gustaba lo que pasaba. Algo en el destino iba mal, y odiaba no poder controlarlo.

Cap tulo N 19:

Los cuatro bajamos y vimos que estaban casi todos en la sala. S lo faltaban Batista, Jacob y Renesmee.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Batista le avis a mi padre, pero...

- Espera me detuvo, y luego dijo . Batista, puedes venir, por favor. Vamos a tener un concejo de familia.

Pocos segundos despu s, mi esposo estaba a mi lado.

Todos tomamos ubicaci n y mi padre dijo:

- Hoy en la tarde, sucedi algo importante y que amerit que nos reuni ramos ahora... Todos saben la idea que tiene Alondra, con respecto a los ltimos acontecimientos, por lo que no ahondar en eso. A pesar de la relaci n que existe con el tema a tratar.

- Carlisle, qu asunto es ese? pregunt Emmett algo impaciente.

- Hoy en la tarde, en el hospital, me entregaron una carta... de Aro.

Los que no sab an nada se sorprendieron visiblemente.

- El sobre continu mi padre , ven a dirigido a Alondra y a m ... luego, se dirigi a m entreg ndomelo Por favor, podr as leerla de nuevo.

Volv a tomar la carta, para leerla; y mientras lo hac a, escuch varios gru idos que emit an Jasper, Emmett y Batista.

Cuando termin , mi padre volvi a hablar...

- Bueno, a Alondra le pregunt su parecer y ella no ha variado su posici n. Alice no nos puede ayudar, por lo que deberemos tomar una decisi n nosotros mismos.

- Carlisle dije yo en ese momento , s lo quiero aclarar una cosa... No importa qu se decida ahora, yo igual voy a intentar corregir el error que comet , para lo que no es necesario arriesgar a todos...

- Alondra me contest , como te dije arriba, la carta viene dirigida a ambos, y en ella se mencionan varios miembros, por eso es que la decisi n final la vamos a tomar ac ... y espero que la acates.

- Carlisle dijo Bella, sorprendi ndonos a todos , yo le ofrec a Alondra que pod a acompa arla, pero ella declin el ofrecimiento... Yo creo que si ella es tan terca como para insistir en ir, tendr m s posibilidades de xito si la acompa amos... Me parece que, por lo que escuch de la carta, Aro piensa lo mismo... l quiere la ayuda de Alondra, pero sabe que ella necesitar del resto, para tener xito.

- Ese es un buen punto... aprob mi padre y desvi su vista primero a Batista y luego a Jasper Jazz, qu dices t , sobre lo planteado por Bella?

- Tiene l gica contest mi hermano , pero sigo consider ndolo demasiado peligroso.

- Jasper dijo Bella , una vez consideraste la posibilidad de usarme de carnada...

- Pero, nunca lo propuse se defendi l . Fue Edward el que dio a conocer esa idea.

- Entonces, por qu te disgusta tanto lo que quiere hacer Alondra?

- Porque ahora le afecta directamente a l intervino Edward.

Mi hermanito contest esa afirmaci n con un gru ido...

- Por favor dijo mi padre , estense tranquilos los dos. Esa es historia antigua y debemos avocarnos a lo de ahora... Batista, y cu l es tu visi n del an lisis que hace Bella?

- Tiene raz n en lo que dice de Aro. l quiere a todos, pero especialmente a Alondra.

- T va a acompa ar a Alondra?

- Por supuesto... Cualquiera fuera el resultado, yo lo voy a compartir con ella y tom mi mano, estrech ndola.

- Est de m s decir que, no me parece lo m s razonable lo que quieren hacer. Ambos son importantes para nosotros, y es por lo mismo que no me parece correcto...

- Carlisle lo interrump , cuando yo llegu , me dijiste que aqu no se me detendr a. Si quer a irme ser a libre de hacerlo.

- S contest , y no he cambiado de parecer. S lo quiero hacerte ver que estar as cometiendo una equivocaci n...

- Disculpa, Carlisle dijo entonces Alice . S que Alondra es terca y si ella quiere ir a la boca del lobo, lo har y plenamente consciente de lo que hace... Pero, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema central de esta reuni n... O sea, la carta de Aro.

- Alice tiene raz n apostill Edward Alondra ya tom su decisi n, al igual que Batista... Ahora, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

- Entonces, qu es lo que sugieren consult mi padre, y el silencio nos rode ...

- Lo que se desprende de la carta de Aro habl mi hermanito , es que nos quiere a todos, formando parte de una nueva Guardia... Pero, si Alondra tiene raz n, en que los rumanos cuentan con el que nos quit las habilidades mentales, eso lo transformar a en un suicidio...

- Yo soy capaz de anular esa habilidad interrump . Ya lo hice una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

Jasper me mir de tal forma, que desee no haber abierto la boda...

- Por favor me espet , d jame terminar s lo me qued callada, mir ndolo ... Bien, yo creo que si es como pienso, nadie aqu est dispuesto a unirse a los Vulturis, como miembros de una Guardia.

- Jazz dije, al ver que hab a terminado la idea , no creo que Aro pudiera convencernos de seguirlo... Chelsea ya no existe.

- Yo s lo digo lo que entend ... Aro no se conforma con haberte perdido. l te quiere de vuelta... y t est s corriendo a sus brazos como una ni a, a los de un padre amoroso...

Esa ltima frase me irrit tanto que le gru mostrando los dientes.

- Por favor, tranquilos pidi mi padre ... Por lo que entiendo, Jasper, seg n t debemos saber bien las intenciones de Aro, y luego reci n podr amos tomar una decisi n.

- Ser a lo mejor confirm el aludido.

Carlisle lo medit un segundo, y me pregunt ...

- Alondra, ser a mucho pedirte que me ayudaras con eso?

- A qu te refieres? dije sin entender.

- Yo te hab a pedido un par de d as, pero a la luz de los acontecimientos, eso es muy poco tiempo... Y te voy a necesitar si queremos saber las intenciones de Aro.

- Para eso te pueden ayudar Alice y Edward.

- Pero, Edward s lo me puede hablar de lo que est pensando en ese momento, y Alice en lo que podr a suceder en el futuro con las decisiones tomadas hasta ah . En cambio, t podr as darme una visual m s completa si ocupas la habilidad de Aro.

Entend a lo que se refer a y asent .

- De acuerdo, pero necesito estar cerca de l.

- Y lo estar s me asegur . En cuanto se comunique conmigo, le pedir que nos reunamos... un gru ido generalizado se hizo sentir Es necesario explic . Ahora, a esa reuni n iremos los dos, con Batista y Edward.

Lo mir por un segundo analizando su elecci n y lo comprend ... Principiando, ellos no quer an atacarnos, por lo que Emmett y Jasper, no ser an necesarios; tampoco Bella... Alice podr a haber ayudado, pero no era imprescindible su presencia.

En cambio, Edward podr a ser de gran ayuda, ya que yo podr a combinar esas dos habilidades, la de mi hermano y la de Aro, d ndome una visual bastante amplia de lo que suced a.

Ahora, la presencia de Batista se basaba en dos puntos claves: que l no me dejar a ir sola, as fuera acompa ada de mi padre y mi hermano; y lo otro, que era por seguridad. Si bien no era l gico que nos atacaran, Aro podr a querer aprovecharse de nuestra guardia baja.

Con eso, qued suspendida aquella reuni n, hasta tener el resultado de esa visita a los Vulturis.

Cap tulo N 20:

Cuando nos pusimos en pie, Alice y Jasper se apresuraron a las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso; a Rose con Emmett los vi salir por la puerta principal; Bella permaneci sentada y Edward la acompa mir ndola algo preocupado. Por ltimo, mi padre se acerc a mi madre, para darle un besito y l se fue a la biblioteca, mientras ella fue al computador.

Batista, entonces, se me acerc , para decirme:

- Tienes planes para este momento?

Lo mir y supe su intenci n. Sonre . l tambi n me mir y, l gicamente, supo lo que quer a hacer...

- En el hotel? me susurr al o do, estremeci ndome.

Asent , me tom la mano y fuimos al garaje, a buscar el coche, para ir a la ciudad.

Sab a que Carlisle nos avisar a cuando tuviera noticias de los Vulturis, y no quer a quedarme en la casa. De hacerlo, hubiera sido para encerrarme en el cuarto. En cambio, en el hotel, no hab a problema; era como si hubi ramos tenido nuestra propia casa.

Lo que m s me disgustaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era la cantidad de veces que hab amos peleado con Jasper; adem s, de haberlo hecho tambi n con Alice. Y algo me dec a que eso no hab a terminado.

El lazo con mi hermano era una banda el stica, la que se tensaba y relajaba en segundos. Mi pregunta era, cu nto soportar a? Y pronto obtendr a la respuesta. Estaba por introducir esa banda a una congeladora...

Era ya el cuarto d a que, con Batista, est bamos en la ciudad, cuando son mi tel fono, y me apresur a contestar...

- Al .

- Alondra era mi padre , pueden venir a la casa, por favor? Tengo la respuesta de Aro.

- Vamos enseguida contest y cort .

- A la casa? pregunt mi esposo y sonre asintiendo.

As nos regresamos.

En cuanto entramos, luego de saludar a Jacob y Emmett que ve an algo en el plasma, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde escuch bamos a mi padre conversando con Edward.

Golpeamos a la puerta y entramos cuando nos contest Carlisle.

- Alondra, Batista, que bueno que llegaron nos dijo a modo de saludo y continu ... Ya s d nde est n.

- Y cu ndo nos vamos? pregunt .

- Hoy, en la noche.

- Y d nde est n? pregunt mi esposo.

- En New York, en las afueras... Cuando lleguemos, nos estar esperando F lix, y l nos llevar .

Sonre a eso ltimo... Ellos no se fiaban de nosotros.

Bueno, en realidad, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

- Ahora, debemos planear c mo lo haremos para saber sus intenciones dijo Ed.

- Primero, quiero dejar algo en claro me apresur a decir ... Lo que voy a hacer, va a romper el acuerdo al que se hab a llegado con Aro.

- T siempre lo has roto dijo Edward, casi como una acusaci n.

- S , pero nunca como en este momento, tan abiertamente y delante de l.

- Crees que se d cuenta? me pregunt mi padre.

- Eso habr a que pregunt rselo a Edward contest , pero como me miraba sin entender ... Te das cuenta cuando ocupo tu habilidad? O Cu ndo Aro est buscando en tus recuerdos?

- Ah contest comprendiendo mi respuesta . Eso... Claro que me doy cuenta... Aunque en un principio no lo relacion contigo, pero con el tiempo s cu ndo lo est s haciendo.

- O sea, que Aro podr a saberlo concluy mi padre.

- No lo creo dijo Batista y los tres lo miramos . Por lo que dijo Edward, l en un principio no sab a lo que pasaba. Por lo que, es m s que probable que Aro tampoco lo sepa.

- Pero apostill yo , y si de todas maneras, se diera cuenta?

- De ser as dijo mi padre , tendremos que recurrir a hacer trampa.

Todos lo quedamos mirando con cara de espanto... Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, el Dr. Cullen pensando en hacer trampa? Estaba viviendo en un universo alterno o alguien hab a raptado al verdadero, y nos hab a dejado un duplicado?

- A qu te refieres? pregunt Edward en nombre de todos.

- Si se presenta la ocasi n, se los dir .

La pregunta de mi hermano, me hizo saber que de alguna forma Carlisle lo estaba bloqueando. Aquello era algo que a l, personalmente, no le gustaba hacer, pero seguramente, esta ocasi n lo ameritaba.

Cuando nos repusimos del shock causado por las palabras de mi padre, fuimos a arreglar lo que llevar amos, y luego nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando mi madre se despidi de m , y despu s de pedirme que me cuidara e hiciera lo mismo con los que me acompa aban, me dijo:

- ... S que Alice y Jasper te van a apoyar en lo que se vaya a hacer. Aunque ella se lo haya llevado de caza, ambos te quieren.

- Gracias contest .

Lo que suced a era que me parec a extra o no verlos ni sentirlos, y creo que se me reflej en la cara. Por eso, Esme me dio una explicaci n.

En el avi n, Carlisle y Edward se sentaron juntos adelante, mientras con Batista bamos atr s.

Ninguno dijo nada, aunque yo me iba tomada de la mano de mi esposo, mientras con la otra, acariciaba su mu equera.

En ese tiempo, repas todo lo que hab amos vivido juntos y separados, desde el d a que me encontr en medio del desierto...

Cuando est bamos por aterrizar, llegu a la conclusi n que si uno dejaba de existir, el otro har a lo mismo. No hab a m s alternativas. Lo nico que, si yo dejaba de existir, no s lo lo har a Batista, sino que tambi n Jasper... Aquel lazo, tendr a que encontrar alguna forma de romperlo. Fue en ese momento que pens en Marco y su habilidad, analizando si yo podr a transformarlo a algo parecido al talento de Chelsea. Lo malo era que Jazz no iba con nosotros.

Como hab a dicho mi padre, F lix nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, y l nos llev donde se encontraban los dem s. O sea, una casa (casi un mini castillo) que est ubicada a casi 40 millas norte de Ciudad de Nueva York, en el lado oriental del majestuoso R o de Hudson. En un rea conocida como Sleepy Hollow, en el condado de Westchester, NY. Se sienta sobre una colina que est , aproximadamente, a 500 pies sobre el nivel del agua. Con una aplastante vista panor mica del r o. La majestad y serenidad de este lugar, combina a la perfecci n con la armon a existente entre la gran casa, las esculturas del jard n, los bosques y el majestuoso r o de fondo.

Lo que me sorprendi , fue que Aro, Cayo y Marco, nos esperaban en el jard n...

- Carlisle, mi hermano! exclam Aro con j bilo, pero que no vari la sensaci n de nausea que se apoderaba de m , cuando lo escuchaba referirse a mi padre en esos t rminos No sabes cu nto me alegro que hayas podido llegar con bien... y trajiste a Edward y Batista, mis amigos luego me qued mirando por un segundo . Virginia, que alegr a m s grande el que te encuentres bien...

- Alondra correg en tono monocorde.

- Ay, querida, me hab a acostumbrado a llamarte por tu nombre humano.

- Virginia Ruiz muri el d a que abandon Volterra. D jala descansar en paz espet sin variar mi tono.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, Alondra mir a Batista . No voy a cansarme de decirte que es un excelente nombre para ella.

- Pero, yo puedo cansarme de o rlo contest mi esposo.

- Por favor, Aro intervino mi padre , hay asuntos m s importantes que tratar, como para detenernos en los nombres.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso escuchamos una voz por detr s de Aro... Cayo.

- Bien, bien, hermanos dijo el aludido para suspirar y continuar . Entonces, hablemos de lo que es importante... Carlisle, supongo que escuchaste las noticias.

- Lo que supimos fue que los rumanos atacaron Volterra, asesinando a la mayor a de la Guardia, pero que F lix hab a logrado sacar a algunos, junto a ustedes.

- S suspir , la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por l, no hubi ramos podido salir de ah ... T sabes que nosotros no contamos con habilidades defensivas, pr cticas.

En ese momento, Batista estrech mi mano record ndome lo que deb a hacer. As me concentr , asegur ndome que Aro no notara nada en mi rostro, y deb dar gracias a que me llamara Virginia, ya que despu s de eso mi expresi n plana no cambi ... Lo nico fue que no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

La visi n de Alice hab a sido de varias im genes que pasaban r pidamente, pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, era espantoso... Los rumanos hab an logrado organizar una guardia de 15 vampiros, 16 contando al que ten a la habilidad de aletargar las mentes ( eso era! De esa forma hab an podido derrotar a los Vulturis). No s lo actuaba en las habilidades mentales, sino que en todas. Hab a sido una suerte que F lix no se viera tan afectado. Era una peque a variaci n de la habilidad de Alec, pero a n m s mort fera.

Los 15 vampiros hab an entrado como una tromba, descuartizando e incinerando los restos. S lo algunos que hab an logrado rendirse antes de ser masacrados, hab an logrado sobrevivir.

La parte de la Guardia m s allegada a los Maestros, era la que escap , ya que, cuando se dio la alarma todos convergieron en el sal n principal, aunque no todos con la misma celeridad... En ese sitio hay una salida oculta... Los Maestros y las esposas entraron primero, por mientras los que pudieron llegar, vigilaban la salida... Luego, Jane y Alec, debido a que sus habilidades hab an sido anuladas, justo en ese momento, hab a llegado Renata, y Demetri quiso hacerla salir de inmediato, pero un vampiro de los rumanos, la alcanz llev ndosela fuera, donde le rompi el cuello antes de... bueno, la mat en d cimas de segundo. Demetri que hab a querido ir a ayudarla, ya no pod a hacer nada, y aquel vampiro lo vio como su siguiente v ctima. Fue ah que reaccion F lix y tomando a Demetri, lo hizo salir de ah , destruyendo aquella pasada.

Lo nico que aquellas escenas eran tan v vidas que parec a que yo estaba en medio de ellas, mirando a mi alrededor, viendo toda esa destrucci n, todo sonido, todo aroma... yo hab a presenciado todo ello.

Fue tan grande el impacto y tan potente, que deb concentrarme en que s lo era una visi n. Cerr los ojos intentando quitar esas im genes de mi cabeza.

- Alondra, qu pasa? me pregunt mi padre, con tono preocupado.

Abr lentamente los ojos para decirle, negando con mi cabeza...

- No me gusta recordar a Virginia.

- Por favor, disc lpame dijo, entonces, Aro . No lo sab a.

Sab a que Edward deb a haber visto lo mismo que yo, pero l ten a un mayor dominio sobre s mismo.

Aunque ahora, deber a volver a concentrarme para encontrar lo que andaba buscando... las verdaderas intenciones de Aro.

As fue que tom bien la mano de Batista y empec a buscar en los recuerdos posteriores a este hecho... hasta que encontr el momento en que Aro redact la carta.

Por lo que pude darme cuenta, fue una decisi n propia, no fue consultada ni a Cayo ni a Marco. Luego, ten a la intenci n de comunic rselos, pero primero quer a una respuesta de Carlisle, ya que mi hermanito ten a raz n. La idea de Aro era formar una nueva Guardia con nosotros. Especialmente, Batista, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella y yo misma; en ese orden ascendente... Del resto de la familia pod a prescindir.

Mi padre segu a pidiendo toda la informaci n que tuvieran, para poder, seg n l, tomar una decisi n con respecto a la solicitud. Pero, la verdad, era que estaba d ndome tiempo.

Cuando escuchamos...

- Ya, Aro. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo. Ellos no nos van a ayudar.

Hab a sido Cayo.

- Yo no he dicho eso aclar Carlisle . S lo que no es una decisi n que pueda tomarla solo, y para eso necesito conocer bien el estado de todo.

- De todos los que est bamos en Volterra, s lo sobrevivimos nosotros, se es el estado de todo.

Al escuchar eso, no pude callarme...

- Y nos quieren a nosotros para reemplazar a los que ya no est n?

Carlisle y Batista se dieron vuelta a mirarme, mientras Aro hizo m s amplia su sonrisa perenne...

- Querida, t sabes que nosotros no los obligar amos... luego, recurri a su m scara de tristeza Ya no contamos con Chelsea, que podr a haber sido una amenaza para ustedes.

- Sabemos que deberemos empezar nuevamente una b squeda apostill Cayo . Hace tiempo que dejaste claras tus intenciones.

Tuve que morderme la lengua, para no avanzar m s y descubrirme.

- Bueno dijo mi padre, suponiendo que yo ya ten a la informaci n que hab amos ido a buscar , voy a comunicar a mi familia lo que aqu hemos hablado, y cuando hayamos tomado una decisi n, se la comunicaremos... hizo una pausa, y pregunt algo que en verdad, me sorprendi Creen que estar n seguros aqu ?

- sta es una morada provisional contest Cayo , al menos por un tiempo, vamos a estar cambiando de ubicaci n.

- Es lo m s l gico, por el momento complet Aro.

- Pero, a n permanecer n aqu para comunicarles nuestra decisi n consult mi padre.

- No mucho respondi Cayo.

- Por eso, te agradecer amos, nos avises lo m s pronto posible termin Aro.

Lo nico con lo que ellos no contaban, era que yo segu a hurgando en sus mentes, con lo que sab a perfectamente, el pr ximo destino... M xico D.F.

Despu s de eso, mi padre se apresur a despedirse, luego todos salimos en una exhalaci n.

Los cuatro tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto.

En el camino, Batista me pregunt :

- Alondra, qu ocurre?

- Nada importante... Cuando lleguemos a casa te enterar s.

No pod a sacarme las escenas de horror que hab a visto. Me dol a todo aquello, s lo porque me sent a culpable.

Tomamos el avi n de regreso, sin decir nada m s, ni antes, ni durante, ni el la autopista camino a casa...

Cap tulo N 21:

Cuando entramos, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, incluidos Renesmee y Jacob.

Nuevamente, dese haber sido humana para poder disculparme con que estaba cansada con el viaje, pero no, no era humana, si un vampiro de la peor clase.

Cuando mi vista se encontr con la de Alice, no pude retenerme y un gru ido sali de mi pecho, que hizo que todos se voltearan a mirarme.

- No es necesario que quieras llamar la atenci n de todos de esa forma me conmin ella . T ya eres la guinda de la torta.

- Alice le llam la atenci n mi padre , por favor... Y, Alondra, no lo hagas m s dif cil...

En ese momento, sent una oleada de calma, y di vuelta a mirar a Jasper. Sab a que l estaba en todo eso.

- Como veo que estamos todos continu mi padre , es mejor tomar una decisi n lo antes posible.

As todos nos ubicamos en distintas partes de aquel cuarto. Comenzando a hablar mi padre...

- Alondra, supongo por lo que le dijiste a Aro, que Jasper tiene raz n.

- S confirm . l tiene raz n, aunque no es una idea compartida por Cayo y Marco. Estos ltimos, se podr a decir que nos temen. No conf an en nosotros. De ah , que no est n tan ansiosos como Aro.

- Si eso es as dijo mi hermanito , es mucho m s peligroso que aceptemos ayudarlos.

- Jazz salt yo , te has puesto a pensar en los pros y los contras de esa decisi n?... De acuerdo, no los ayudamos. Entonces, los rumanos terminan encontr ndolos, aniquil ndolos a todos. Luego, un d a, se recuerdan de nosotros y de todos los amigos que vieron hace tiempo. Si algo puede amenazarlos es nuestra existencia, por lo que deciden terminar con el problema de ra z...

- Y entonces, nos defender amos. No ser amos los atacantes me interrumpi .

- Jasper, t siempre me has acusado de querer suicidarme... Bueno, esa ser a la forma m s f cil encog mis hombros , al igual que lo ser a para Bella Edward, en ese punto, dio un respingo ... Con ella somos las m s talentosas de la familia. Las dos solas podr amos otorgar una defensa muy f rrea a todos... Sabes quienes caer an primero, si esper ramos que sean los rumanos quienes ataquen? fue una pregunta ret rica, que l no contest , pero de la que todos supimos la respuesta: Bella y yo.

Se produjo un silencio profundo.

- Entonces habl mi padre , qu propones hacer?

- Ya lo dije, yo voy a ir a buscar a los rumanos, e intentar destruir a aquel vampiro que tanto da o puede hacer.

- Recuerda que no ir s sola me dijo Batista estrechando mi mano y yo le sonre en respuesta. Claro que no ir a sola, l ir a y compartir a mi destino, como yo el de l.

Mi padre nos mir y luego dijo:

- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa... Y como siempre lo someteremos a votaci n... pase su vista entre todos los presentes y la detuvo conmigo T quieres ir a defender a los Vulturis luego, mir a Alice ; y t , no quieres ella asinti . Bien, cada uno va a votar por una de ustedes... Batista, t est s con Alondra?

- Hasta el final contest mi esposo.

- Edward?

- Con Alice respondi el aludido, aunque sin quitar su vista de Bella.

- Bien, Bella?

- Lo siento le dijo a mi hermano, y luego contest . Alondra.

- Jazz?

- Alice.

- Emmett?

- Alondra contest mi hermano oso con una amplia sonrisa.

- A qu no? escuchamos susurrar a Rose.

- Rosalie? pregunt mi padre sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella hab a dicho.

- Alice contest con una mirada desafiante a su esposo, que s lo ampli su sonrisa a n m s.

- Jacob? continu Carlisle.

- Alondra no voy a negar que me sorprendiera esa votaci n, pero luego de analizarlo por un tiempo, di con la raz n: l no desperdiciar a una oportunidad de poder luchar con un vampiro, adem s Bella ya me hab a apoyado.

- Renesmee?

- Alice comprend a la peque a. Era su madre la que estaba en peligro inminente si atac bamos a los rumanos en ese momento; y por lo que yo hab a planteado, s lo era una conjetura.

- Esme?

- Carlisle contest ella , siempre he estado de acuerdo con lo que t decides por ambos, pero esta vez voy a dar yo mi voto, que me parece lo m s justo... Alondra.

Creo que si hubiera sido humana, o cualquiera de los que estaba ah , lo hubiera sido; hubiera muerto de la impresi n. Siempre mi madre hab a acatado lo que dec a mi padre, aunque yo siempre pens que l s lo expresaba una decisi n tomada por ambos con anticipaci n.

Pero esta vez, yo no entend su voto, hasta que tiempo despu s me lo explic ... coincid a conmigo en que tanta muerte no pod a quedar sin castigo. Los Vulturis no pod an ya hacerlo, y estaba en nuestra mano poder ayudar, ella apoyar a esa decisi n.

Mi padre la qued mirando un segundo y luego sonri , para decir...

- Bueno, la votaci n est seis a cinco, a favor de Alice... Si yo doy mi voto en este momento, puedo hacerla ganar o que quede con un empate... Por eso, me voy a reservar mi opini n, al menos, por algunos d as.

- Carlisle dije yo , recuerda que ellos no van a permanecer mucho tiempo m s donde est n.

- No te preocupes, que si conozco a Aro, se comunicar de alguna forma conmigo, para no perder el contacto.

Luego, l se acerc a mi madre, para susurrar algo a su o do y ambos salieron. Con eso, el resto comenzamos a dispersarnos por toda la casa.

Cap tulo N 22:

Por fin lo hab a conseguido, hab a logrado dividir a mi familia... Los Vulturis merecer an el sacrificio? No lo cre a, pero uno de los rasgos de mi personalidad sal a a flote con aquella decisi n: mi terquedad.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, al igual que las horas y los d as. Cuando hab an pasado cuatro, desde nuestra ltima reuni n, mi padre me pidi que habl ramos, y subimos a la biblioteca.

Con Batista acab bamos de llegar de caza, con lo que hab amos estado dos d as fuera...

- Alondra, necesito hablarte sobre la decisi n que debo tomar.

- Carlisle, ya te lo hab a dicho, no me importa la decisi n que se tome, yo ir con Batista a buscar a los rumanos.

- O sea, que no vas a acatar lo que se decida.

- Por como yo lo veo, eso no tiene porque afectarme, a m o a Batista. Lo que se debe decidir es si alguien m s me acompa ar , aunque preferir a que no fuera as .

- Alondra, t eres parte de esta familia quiso recordarme.

- Lo s le asegur , y por eso mismo quiero que est n a salvo.

- Realmente, piensas que los rumanos nos atacar n?

- Sinceramente, as lo creo.

- Pero, hay que considerar qu suceder a si vamos y vencemos a los rumanos. Lo has hecho?

- Si es por la intenci n de Aro, de convertirnos en la nueva Guardia, eso es f cil de remediar... Claro que antes de ir a buscar a los rumanos. Hay que dejar claras nuestras intenciones y proyectos.

- T debes conocer a Aro, ya una vez no quiso cumplir su promesa contigo... No hay forma de asegurarnos de que despu s no quiera obligarnos a permanecer con l.

Entonces, yo sonre con suficiencia...

- Carlisle, t mismo escuchaste que Chelsea, ya no existe... Pero, a n est Marco l me mir sin comprender la l nea de mis pensamientos . Recuerda que yo duplico y magnifico las habilidades a mi entera necesidad... Yo puedo transformar la habilidad de Marco, en una muy parecida a la de Chelsea... Si Aro no quiere respetar nuestro acuerdo, yo podr a hacer mucho da o en lo que queda de la Guardia.

- Te entiendo me dijo . Pero, eso es algo muy peligroso, porque ellos necesitan de la Guardia. De otra forma, no podr an gobernar.

- De acuerdo, por eso aquello lo tengo considerado como ltimo caso, y no haci ndolo algo permanente.

- A ver, Alondra, por lo que entiendo, no voy a poder convencerte de que desistas de ir a atacar a los rumanos s lo negu con la cabeza . Ahora, dime, crees que las habilidades de Jane y Alec, te ser n suficientes para enfrentar a los rumanos?

- Tendr que trabajar con lo que tenga. Adem s, no hay que olvidar que, tambi n dispongo de mi habilidad de desaparecer.

l se qued un momento pensativo.

- Con eso s lo podr as asegurarte de poder escapar, pero esa no es una habilidad ofensiva.

- Es lo que tengo. Por otro lado, creo poder magnificar la habilidad de Jane lo suficiente como para poder tumbar a los que est n con los rumanos.

- Pero, te ir a mejor si fu ramos contigo.

- Carlisle, si tu voto me apoyara, s lo quedar a en un empate. Es mejor que apoyes a Alice. No quiero perjudicar a todos.

- Alondra, si voto por Alice, entonces, tendr a que dejarte ir sola con Batista, y dudo que volvi ramos a verlos... Pero, si mi voto te favorece, podr s ir con todos los que decidan acompa arte.

- No creo estar preparada para afrontar esa responsabilidad.

- La responsabilidad no ser tuya, sino que de cada uno de nosotros.

- Por favor, dale el voto a Alice. No quiero m s responsabilidad que mi esposo y yo le rogu .

- Lo siento se disculp , pero no puedo.

Luego, se puso de pie y fue a la puerta. Despu s de abrirla, me dijo:

- Vamos? Voy a dar a conocer mi votaci n.

Sent como si me hubieran apernado en donde estaba, y para moverme tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

S que atraves el umbral de la puerta y mi padre me sigui .

Por mi cabeza se me antoj que parec a el condenado camino al pat bulo; pero cuando llegamos abajo, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme, y Batista se apresur a mi lado...

- Alondra, amor, qu pasa? pregunt preocupado y desvi la vista a Carlisle, como pidiendo una explicaci n.

- Nada contest en forma autom tica, pero mi voz se quebr .

Reci n en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

- C mo que nada? me pregunt y pas sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos.

Forc una sonrisa mientras con el dorso de mi mano sequ mis ojos, me di vuelta a mi padre, y le dije:

- Bien, Carlisle, dilo y que Dios nos proteja.

l estaba serio, pero a n as ...

- Ya tom una decisi n y escuchamos un bufido de Alice, coreado por otro de Edward, a los que l no tom en cuenta . Mi voto es para Alondra... todos se sorprendieron, pero no hubo ninguna reacci n a la misma Ahora, la votaci n qued empatada, as que lo que haremos es que, si Alondra y Batista quieren ir, podr n acompa arla todos los que quieran.

Entonces, vi a Bella que se me acercaba, y yo comenc a negar con la cabeza... Ella no pod a hacer eso...

- Alondra me dijo , yo ir contigo.

- Bella susurr , por favor, no...

- S dijo con un convencimiento que yo no ten a , juntas venceremos a los rumanos.

Emmett tambi n se me acerc con su amplia sonrisa, que destacaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas...

- T dir s cu ndo partimos.

El gru ido que escuch despu s de esa frase, no necesit ubicarlo en el cuarto. Sab a que vendr a de Rose.

Una voz algo alejada, llam mi atenci n...

- No te vayas a olvidar de m era Jacob que estaba al fondo del sal n y ten a a Renesmee abrazada por la cintura.

La peque a me qued mirando y me dijo:

- T a Alondra, si mi mam y mi Jacob van contigo, yo los acompa ar .

Un bufido me lleg del lado donde estaba Edward...

- No puedo permitir que ellas vayan solas dijo mi hermano mayor , as que cu ntame entre los muertos.

Esta vez qui n gru fue Batista, pero logr calmarlo antes de que eso pasara a mayores.

A pesar que me dolieron sus palabras, comprend a a Edward.

Luego, escuchamos...

- Emmett voy a necesitar hablar contigo era Rose . Ahora, cu ntame tambi n a m .

Ya ten a siete acompa antes, siete miembros de mi familia que se sacrificar an por mi terquedad.

Todo ese tiempo, no me hab a atrevido a mirar a Jazz, porque sab a que deb a estar enojado, furioso... y no me equivocaba.

Fue Carlisle qui n le pidi que se pronunciara...

- Qu dices t , Jasper?

Por un segundo, no dijo nada, hasta que...

- T te reservaste tu votaci n por algunos d as... Perm teme hacer lo mismo, ya que no estaba preparado para escuchar tanta imbecilidad junta.

Mi padre s lo asinti , para mirar a Alice que hizo un moh n y dijo:

- Yo dar mi parecer con el de Jasper.

Luego, vi que mi madre acercarse a mi padre, y despu s de que l la mir un segundo, habl :

- Alondra, s que pensar s que esta decisi n tiene que ver contigo, pero quiero que sepas que no es as ... La carta de Aro, ven a dirigida a ambos, record ndome un acuerdo t cito entre l y yo... Despu s de conversarlo con Esme, decidimos que ir amos a ayudarlos luego mir a mi hermanito . Jazz, si Alice y t no quieren ir, no se sientan obligados por la determinaci n del resto.

- Carlisle le contest Jasper , no te preocupes que no lo haremos. Conocemos bien tu forma de pensar al respecto y tomaremos nuestra decisi n libremente.

- Bien, entonces voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con Aro.

Con esa frase, Carlisle se regres a la biblioteca, yo me di vuelta a mirar a Batista, que entendi inmediatamente lo que quer a... Necesitaba estar sola...

- Bien, ve, pero no demores me susurr , para despu s darme un besito sutil en los labios.

Me dirig a la puerta y sal en una exhalaci n.

Cap tulo N 23:

Corr , corr y corr m s. Creo que hubiera podido llegar a Forks, si no me hubiera detenido en un peque o bosque, de altos rboles, que bailaban al ritmo de la brisa que corr a en aquel momento. Estaba por empezar a oscurecer, pero no ten a la m s m nima intenci n de regresar a la casa.

Sab a que Batista no se preocupar a por m hasta que hubieran pasado, al menos, 24 horas desde que me fui.

Cuando me detuve, me saqu los zapatos con rabia, para sentir la textura de la tierra en mis pies.

Estaba intentando distraerme, olvidar lo que estaba pasando, tranquilizar mi mente y mi alma, pero mi nimo estaba muy exacerbado.

No pod a creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me dirig a un pobre rbol ca do, al que comenc a patear. Menos mal que era lo suficientemente grande, como para no salir volando, pero con cada golpe se estremec a y se deslizaba unos cuantos cent metros.

Me dej caer al suelo derrotada, llorando, enrabiada conmigo misma.

De pronto, sent un sonido a mi espalda que llam mi atenci n, por lo que sequ mis l grimas con mis manos, fijando la vista en el lado de donde hab a procedido aquel sonido, pero no vi a nadie.

Me puse de pie y fui a investigar qu hab a sido.

Fue as que encontr su aroma... Jasper.

Qu quer a l? Por qu me hab a seguido? Por qu no s lo tomaba su decisi n y se iba con Alice? Por qu quer a seguir martiriz ndome, una y otra vez?

- Jazz, s que eres t ! Sal de d nde est s! No quiero jugar a las escondidas! grit , consciente que l deb a estarme escuchando.

- Nuevamente, tratando de huir? escuch su voz a mi espalda, y me di vuelta para verlo sentado en una rama baja de uno de los rboles que me rodeaban.

- Tal vez as sea, pero veo que de ti no es posible.

- Vas a cazar? pregunt sin dar importancia a lo que acababa de decirle.

- No... Y t ? la pregunta la expres en el tono m s sarc stico que pude.

- A n no lo decido... Pero, no has contestado a mi pregunta, piensas regresar a la casa?

- S contest , Batista est all . Pero, a qu se debe esta conversaci n?

- Quiero que desistas de lo que quieres hacer... y l mismo se interrumpi .

- O qu ? le pregunt .

- No te va a gustar saberlo.

- Pero, si no me lo dices, me negar encog mis hombros.

- Lo he estado pensando... T tienes un completo desapego a tu existencia, por ello que cualquier amenaza de muerte, por ti pasa de largo... Pero, al parecer, s te importa mucho el resto de nosotros, me equivoco? no, no lo hac a, pero no contest ... Escoge a alguien, a cualquiera, y yo personalmente terminar con su existencia qu estaba diciendo el imb cil? ... Finalmente, nunca hemos, realmente, peleado lo vi encogerse de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia . As que, dime a qui n escoges?... Que si t no lo haces, lo har yo... no pod a creer lo que escuchaba Bueno, creo que lo har yo... dud un momento S , creo que me inclinar por Batista, ya que parece tener tu mismo desapego a su existencia.

Buf ...

- Quieres provocarme, no?

- No hay nada m s lejos de mis intenciones... Quiero salvarte, a ti y al resto. Y si tengo que matar a alguien para proteger a los dem s, lo har . Ser una perdida m nima ante la gran ganancia.

Nuevamente, actu por impulso. No tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

En cuanto Jazz termin de decirme todas esas estupideces, fue como si hubiera apretado el bot n de avance r pido. Tanto, que para describirlo, tengo que ralentizarlo, y a n as queda a alta velocidad.

Mi visi n fue cubierta por un diafragma rojo, mientras mis m sculos se tensaron y un gru ido escap de mi pecho, al tiempo que saltaba sobre mi hermano. Que alcanz a verme y tambi n hizo lo mismo, encontr ndonos en el aire, chocando nuestros cuerpos.

Fue la fuerza de gravedad la que ayud a Jasper, para que yo cayera de espalda, mientras l lo hizo sobre m , con una rodilla sobre mi pecho, su brazo derecho atravesado sobre mis hombros y su mano izquierda en mi cuello.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza para ladear mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y l se tambale , mientras aprovech de empujarlo, cayendo a un lado m o. As pude incorporarme.

Me di vuelta y retraje el labio superior, gru ndole.

l tambi n se incorpor de un salto, acerc ndose r pidamente para tratar de sujetarme, pero me escabull y l pas de largo.

Entonces, Jasper se gir r pidamente, como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer, e intent nuevamente sujetarme; esta vez por la cintura.

Mas, yo le atrap el brazo para hacerlo girar, solt ndolo. Fue as , que sali despedido golpeando uno de los rboles, que no se parti s lo por su grueso tronco.

Mientras se incorporaba, me tom un segundo para pensar, y me di cuenta que Jasper deb a tener bloqueados a Alice y Edward el tiempo suficiente, como para que no supusieran que estaba conmigo y lo que est bamos haciendo. De lo contrario, m s de alguien hubiera llegado a detenernos.

Al comprender esto, me qued de pie, sin moverme, cerr los ojos y esper . Sent cuando me tom por el cuello, apret ndomelo. Me llev de un solo empuj n al rbol ca do que yo hab a estado pateando.

Me obligu a permanecer quieta, sin abrir los ojos. Una sensaci n de vac o comenz a invadirme y record el lazo. Me centr en romperlo. Si l lograba matarme (cosa que realmente deseaba fervientemente), no quer a me que acompa ara. Al lazo lo sent a tirante, pero no quer a cortarse.

Avoqu todas mis fuerzas y mi concentraci n, pensando en que yo lo hab a creado, entonces deb a ser capaz de romperlo.

Supuse que l deb a estar sintiendo el dolor que causaba mi vac o, pero segu a con su mano en mi cuello y apretando, sin terminar lo que estaba empezando. No me explicaba por qu no de una vez me arrancaba la cabeza, que hubiera sido lo m s compasivo.

De repente, sent lo que podr a haber sido una explosi n, un ruido ensordecedor; luego, se me fue todo a negro y perd el conocimiento...

Cap tulo N 24:

Cuando recuper el conocimiento, el dolor se hab a apoderado de todo mi cuerpo. De alguna forma, me hab an trasladado y estaba en una cama, retorci ndome y gritando de dolor por la quemaz n que sent a.

Una voz de hombre, a la que no reconoc , me dec a:

- Tranquila, ya va a pasar... No puede durar mucho m s.

Pero todo mi cuerpo s lo reaccionaba a aquellas llamas invisibles, hasta que volv a desmayarme.

Al recuperar la conciencia, segu a igual, sin ninguna variaci n... un dolor insoportable que me hac a desgarrar mi garganta.

Todo ese tiempo, al que no sab a dimensionar, no percib otra cosa m s que dolor.

Pero, de pronto ste baj de intensidad. Inmediatamente, supe lo que deb a haber ocurrido, lo nico que era capaz de hacer ese cambio... Jasper.

Abr los ojos y lo vi ah , sentado a mi lado, sujetando mi mano, pero con aquella expresi n que tanto me disgustaba.

- Qu pas ? susurr , y sent que alguien tomaba mi otra mano...

- Tranquila me dijo... era Batista . Ya va a pasar todo esto... T s lo conc ntrate en estar bien.

Como el dolor hab a disminuido, tuve la oportunidad de fijarme que no sent a el lazo... No estaba, ni flojo ni tenso... hab a desaparecido. Record lo ltimo que hab a sucedido, la explosi n . Hab a supuesto que Jasper hab a terminado con mi existencia, pero me hab a equivocado, lo que s hab a ocurrido era que hab a logrado desligarme de mi hermano.

Lo que no calcul fueron las consecuencias de haberlo hecho.

Decid cerrar los ojos para poder saber lo que hab a pasado despu s de ese ltimo recuerdo, ya que siempre que lo hab a hecho antes, los que me rodeaban pensaban que estaba inconsciente y hablaban m s libremente. Aunque esta vez no lo hicieron as .

Me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, pero el dolor no retroced a... Gracias a Jazz lo ten a controlado, pero no terminaba.

Volv a abrir los ojos, cuando escuch ...

- Alondra, c mo te sientes? era Carlisle.

- Duele le contest .

- No ha disminuido? consult .

- Desde que Jasper est conmigo, no.

Mi padre lo mir , y mi hermano le dijo:

- Te lo dije. Esto no iba a resultar.

- Qu pasa? pregunt .

- Alondra, sientes el lazo?

S lo negu con la cabeza.

- T lo hiciste?

Asent .

- Me parece que cometiste un gran error... Hagamos algo y luego me propuso . Trata de desaparecer.

Lo intent , pero sin resultado.

- Vas a tener que crearlo de nuevo me dijo despu s de un momento.

- No creo poder dije. Aunque el verbo correcto hubiera sido: querer... Yo no quer a hacerlo.

- Alondra, el dolor no cede, existe algo que no te ha permitido olvidar, lo que te hubiera liberado. Pero, lo que creo es que el dolor est ligado al lazo. Jasper logra mantenerte calmada por su habilidad, pero no va a desaparecer hasta que el lazo est nuevamente creado.

Recrear el lazo?... No quer a. Aquello significar a que si algo me pasara, l me seguir a. Prefer a sufrir las penas del infierno, antes de que le pasara algo a l.

- Carlisle, quiero hablar con Jasper... Por favor rogu .

Me mir por un segundo y luego asinti , para ponerse de pie y salir.

Intent concentrarme en lo que quer a hablar con mi hermano, pero l me dijo:

- No. No lo har .

- Qu cosa?

- Matarte. Por lo que tienes s lo dos opciones: o crear nuevamente el lazo, o nos pasamos el resto de nuestra existencia as , tomados de la mano... Aunque no creo que a Alice y Batista les haga mucha gracia su expresi n plana y su tono ir nico, eran como arteras pu aladas.

- Ya te lo dije antes, eres a n peor que Jane y Cayo juntos. Tu crueldad no tiene medida.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron mella en l, por lo que continu ...

- Yo no voy a volver a crear el lazo, asique puedes soltarme, aunque eso signifique que el dolor termine con mi existencia y trat de que me soltara, pero su mano agarr m s firme la m a.

- No te voy a dejar me gru .

- Pero, no vas a poder terminar con mis dolores.

- Cu ndo vas a entender que no puedo verte sufrir? Sabes c mo me afecta eso? A n en peor forma que si siguiera aliment ndome de los humanos... hizo una pausa No podr terminar con tus dolores, pero al menos, puedo calmarlos un poco.

- O sea que todo esto es por ti lo acus .

De alguna manera sus palabras me hab an herido.

- Es por m , pero tambi n por Carlisle, que se siente impotente ante tu sufrimiento; por Batista, que s que te ama sin ning n tipo de restricci n; por Ray me sorprendi que lo mencionara , que me cont que te hab as despedido de l; por Alice, que por primera vez me ha dado la raz n y tampoco te comprende; por Esme, que nos quiere a todos por igual y sufre con todo lo que est pasando; sigo?... Todos los que te queremos nos duele verte sufrir, siendo que podr as ser tan feliz con lo que tienes.

- Pero a ti te enoja.

- Claro que me enoja... Al igual que suceder a contigo, si estuvieras en mi lugar... A los dos nos enfurece el desperdicio.

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que susurr ...

- No puedo.

- T mate tu tiempo. Debes quedarte tranquila... Yo voy a seguir aqu , contigo. Ya podr s hacer algo. No quieras tomar una decisi n apresurada.

Le hice caso y cerr los ojos. Poco despu s sent que acomodaba mi cabello y acarici mi frente. Mientras, yo pensaba si ser a conveniente recrear el lazo.

Ser a que algo, m s all de mi comprensi n, quisiera que estuvieran unidas nuestras existencias? Era yo tan necesaria para todos, como lo era Jazz, a mis ojos? Mi hermano? S , l era mi hermano.

Se dice entre los humanos que la familia no se escoge, y es posible que as sea; pero eso es algo bueno que ten a ahora mi existencia: yo pod a escoger a mi familia, y a Jazz lo hab a escogido como hermano.

l ten a raz n. Su habilidad lo hab a hecho muy perceptivo a los estados de nimo, y el m o deb a afectarlo m s que el de ninguno.

De pronto, me fui dando cuenta que, sin querer realmente, nada que hiciera conscientemente, estaba recreando el lazo... Aunque la verdad era que no estaba haciendo uno nuevo, sino que reparando el anterior.

Eso significar a que deber a luchar por seguir con vida. Mi hermano estar a conmigo por siempre.

Cuando l se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, volvi a acariciar mi cabello...

- Chiquita, no te esfuerces.

Ten a raz n, me sent a extra amente cansada, no estoy segura si ser a por lo del lazo, pero not que ste se hab a reconectado en cuanto los puse en l nea. Aunque era una conexi n d bil. Sent a que al m s m nimo tir n se volver a a romper.

Cap tulo N 25:

Abr los ojos...

- Jazz le dije , necesito distraerme... Me puedes decir qu sucedi cuando me desmay ?

Por un momento me mir , luego asinti y me dijo:

- A n no logro explic rmelo, pero escuch cuando el lazo desapareci ... Tambi n lo sent , porque con aquella pelea, una sensaci n de vac o se hab a apoderado de m , y despu s del estruendo, ste desapareci . Pens que podr a haberte hecho da o, aunque despu s me di cuenta que no hab a nada de eso... Pero, no pod a detenerme. Sab a que el dolor deb a estar atac ndote, y a n as no pod a parar... En ese instante, un temor cruz por mi mente... Si no pod a hacerlo, terminar a mat ndote, si es que ya no lo hab a hecho. Entonces, quit mi bloqueo a Alice y Edward, suponiendo que ella podr a estar preocupada, as ver a lo que suced a e ir an a frenarme... Me obligu a distanciarme de ti... Lo mejor fue que no me equivoqu , y poco despu s lleg Ed, que me pregunt sobre lo que hab a pasado. No pude contestar, s lo pod a mirarte ah , sobre aquel rbol tendida como si estuvieras muerta se estremeci Fue l quien me dijo que s lo te hab as desmayado En ese momento, llegaron Alice, Emmett y Batista. Ella se acerc donde yo estaba, mientras Batista fue contigo S que algo te dec a, pero mi mente no era capaz de procesar sus palabras Reci n cuando lleg Carlisle y confirm lo que hab a dicho Edward, pude tranquilizarme Fue l quien dijo que era preferible traerte ac .

En ese punto se detuvo. Ten a su vista fija en alg n punto.

Entonces, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, levant mi mano libre para acariciar su mejilla

- Jazz, por favor, perd name.

- Tranquila, chiquita contest , mientras su mano se posaba sobre la que ten a en su mejilla, tom ndomela y regres ndola sobre la cama. Hizo una pausa y luego continu . Carlisle, Batista, Emmett y Edward se regresaron contigo. Mientras, Alice se qued conmigo A n segu a shockeado por todo lo que hab a pasado, cuando ella me asegur que te pondr as bien Pero, la verdad era que, no era eso lo que hab a provocado mi estado, sino que el hecho de haber estado a punto de matarte No pod a creerlo Adem s, ya no sent a el lazo, y era una sensaci n extra a, como si me faltara una pierna o un brazo Lo que me parece extra o, es que ten a a n la sensaci n de vac o En eso, Alice me convenci de que deb amos regresar, que me necesitar as, pero algo me dec a que no podr a ayudarte l ten a sujeta mi mano entre las suyas . Cuando nos acerc bamos, te escuch gritar y me envar Quise irme, pero Alice no me lo permiti y me oblig a entrar a la casa Entonces, Carlisle me dijo que tendr a que ayudarte, pero me negu Lo hice a n cuando te escuchaba gritar Todos me rogaron que dejara de negarme, que me necesitabas, pero ellos no sab an lo que hab a pasado con el lazo Hasta que Carlisle volvi a ped rmelo, y yo le dije que no cre a que resultara, porque el lazo ya no exist a Con eso, dejaron de insistir Pero, s lo uno no se hab a acercado a pedirme que te ayudara, y fue quien lo hizo en ese momento Batista l te ama sin condici n y por eso me suplic que tratara de hacer algo, lo que fuera. S lo que no pod a soportar verte sufrir de esa manera. Me dijo que sab a que yo estaba igual, y ten a raz n Le dije que no cre a poder hacer mucho, pero volvi a insistir Hasta que logr que le prometiera que intentar a hacer algo esboz una sonrisa . En verdad que no sabes cu nto se te quiere?

S lo negu con la cabeza, y me di cuenta que el dolor hab a bajado de intensidad.

- Todos lo hacemos me asegur hasta Rosalie.

- Jasper dije , sabes por qu siempre te he dicho que s lo t tienes el privilegio de terminar con mi existencia? se puso serio, pero no contest Porque eres el nico que puede hacerlo Ni siquiera Batista S lo t tienes ese poder, nadie m s puede herirme de manera tan precisa como para querer terminar con mi existencia

- No quiero tener ese poder me interrumpi .

- Yo no te lo di, pero tampoco te lo voy a quitar.

Luego, mis p rpados se entornaron. No lo entend a. Era como si estuviera verdaderamente cansada, cosa imposible para un vampiro, pero

- Ya, chiquita, ahora descansa Ya habr tiempo para conversar.

Le hice caso, y me qued tranquila con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, deslic mi mano y la puse sobre la de l y quedamos con las manos unidas.

No pod a explicarme el motivo por el que no pod amos conversar as , cuando me encontraba bien, s lo cuando me atacaba el dolor

S que es imposible, pero creo que en ese momento me dorm ; porque no me parece que hubiera sido un desmayo Con esto ltimo, mi visi n se iba a negro y no sab a nada hasta que me recuperaba. Pero, ahora hab a sido diferente, porque los colores que me rodeaban eran brillantes destellos de luz, en los que vi desfilar las caras de toda mi familia, una y otra vez. Hasta que se detuvo y todo cambi radicalmente a un gris.

Me vi mirando al cielo que se encontraba con grandes nubarrones y comenzando una lluvia fina. Mir a mi alrededor y vi a toda mi familia, alrededor de una urna. Todos con sus expresiones compungidas, no miraban aquella vasija, sino que a m . Era yo la que hab a muerto? No lo cre a Lo nico que en aquel recipiente, pod a ver las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por l Volv a mirar a los presentes y aquellas mismas gotas asemejaban l grimas en los rostros de mi familia, yo no las necesitaba.

De pronto, abr mis ojos y Jazz me pregunt

- Chiquita, qu pasa?

- Nada susurr , pero no era cierto, recordaba perfectamente todo aquello . Jasper, d nde est Alice?

Pens que podr a haberme venido, sin propon rmelo, una visi n como las de ella, pero

- Me dijo que iba a ir con Esme a la ciudad, y a n no regresan.

Parpade varias veces, intentando aclarar mi mente, pero para aquello no tengo explicaci n, y a n ahora me gustar a saber qu fue lo que ocurri .

Capitulo N 26:

Cuando se me pas el dolor, me di cuenta que nadie hab a ido al cuarto ni siquiera Batista Estar a enojado?

Quise separar mis manos de las de Jazz, pero l me sujet m s firme la que me ten a tomada y me pregunt :

- Qu vas a hacer ahora?

- En este instante? Ir a buscar a mi esposo, porque lo extra o me mir con desaprobaci n . Jasper, por qu no conf as en m ?

- Vas a seguir insistiendo.

- Alice y t pueden no participar. Nadie, ni siquiera yo los voy a juzgar, ni obligar a hacer algo que en verdad no quieren. Al contrario, me sentir a aliviada de que se fueran a otro lado, lejos, donde puedan estar bien y seguros.

- T sabes que no voy a poder dejarte.

Lo mir un momento y le dije

- Si me acompa as con los Vulturis, puedo emplear la habilidad de Marco, para transformarla en algo cercano a lo que hac a Heidi.

- Y que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de ahora?... No Hay veces en que me pregunto por qu eres tan terca, tanto que me haces comportarme como un tonto.

- Jasper, mi idea nunca fue que toda la familia se arriesgara.

- Pero, si t vas, todos te acompa aremos.

- Uno para todos y todos para uno? ironic .

- Exacto contest para ofrecerme su mano y ayudarme a ponerme de pie . Vamos, tengo que hablar con Alice y luego con todos.

- Pero, qu no hab a salido con Esme?

- S , pero ya debe estar por regresar me sonri .

La verdad es que no lo entend a, y no lo hice por alg n tiempo.

Lo que sucedi fue que Jazz supuso que Alice deb a haberse dado cuenta cuando decidi acompa arme, y no se equivoc .

Cuando llegamos abajo, se produjo una conversaci n bastante especial, hasta se podr a decir jocosa, que llam mi atenci n

Renesmee se acerc a m , con una gran sonrisa

- T a Alondra, ya est s bien. No sabes lo que me alegra eso.

Jacob se hab a quedado manteniendo su distancia de m , pero igual me salud con la mano y le sonre en respuesta.

En eso, su vista se desvi hacia la peque a Y Edward, que se encontraba hojeando una revista, de pronto levant la cara, visiblemente enojado y despu s de un gru ido

- Jake, podr as concentrarte en otra cosa?... Ella es mi hija.

- Uy, perd n, suegro le contest el chico Pero, en verdad que me gustar a continu como si hablara consigo mismo.

Ed volvi a gru ir, para terminar diciendo:

- Eres incorregible, Jacob Primero, fue con Bella; y ahora, con Nessie.

Y Jake por respuesta s lo se ri sonoramente.

- Como te podr s dar cuenta me dijo Renesmee , hay cosas que nunca cambiar n.

- S aprob , y se es un ejemplo de lo m s gr fico Disculpa, te puedo hacer una consulta?

- Por supuesto me contest .

- Has visto a Batista?... Lo he estado extra ando.

- Acompa a t a Rose y t o Emmett de caza, pero ya deben estar por regresar.

- Jazz dijo entonces Edward , ah viene Alice, y viene furiosa te advierto.

Yo mir a mi hermanito, que se me acerc y acariciando mi brazo, me dijo:

- No te preocupes, no le dar la oportunidad de herirte.

La verdad, era que me ten a muy sin cuidado si me her a o no, lo que no quer a era que lo hiciera con l. A n as , asent .

Jasper se me acerc y me dio un besito en la frente, para salir a esperarla fuera.

Poco despu s, entr mi madre

- Alondra, que bueno que ya te encuentres bien.

Luego de lo cual, me llev al sof y nos pusimos a conversar como si nunca hubiera pasado algo

Como una media hora despu s, llegaron Rose, Emmett y Batista

No s qu me pas , pero fue como si hubiera sido la primera vez que ve a a mi esposo o como si hubiera visto el Sol por primera vez.

Se ve a hermoso, con su cabello ondulado, y de un color tan dorado como el tono, en ese momento, de sus ojos

Volv a enamorarme de l.

Entonces, sus ojos atraparon los m os y le sonre l me la devolvi y creo que si mi coraz n no se hubiera detenido hace ya much simo tiempo, lo hubiera hecho en ese instante

- C mo est s? me pregunt , haci ndome descender de mi nube.

- Mucho mejor.

Me sonri , mientras pas su dedo por debajo de mis ojos

- Deber a haberte esperado coment .

- No hay problema, puedo ir por ac cerca.

- Puedo acompa arte? pregunt con un tono realmente seductor.

- Insisto.

Se acerc , me dio un besito y salimos.

No nos alejamos mucho, aunque nos demoramos m s de lo que hubiera sido normal. Despu s de todo lo que hab a pasado, y lo que estaba por venir, quer amos un momento a solas, y aquella salida de caza fue ideal. Guard todas mis preocupaciones por esas cuantas horas, para ser feliz en los brazos de mi esposo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Jazz nos esperaba afuera, algo que me sorprendi

- Alondra, podr a hablar contigo un momento?

Un ligero siseo provino de Batista, pero yo me apresur a calmarlo y me acerqu a darle un besito.

- No hay problema le dije a Jazz, aunque Batista tambi n lo interpret como si me dirigiera a l.

As , mi esposo entr , mientras con Jasper nos quedamos afuera

- T dir s lo anim .

- Alondra, habl con Alice y considero que es peligroso todo esto

- Por lo que no van a participar lo interrump algo decepcionada. Con l me pasaba que quer a mantenerlo a salvo, pero tambi n lo necesitaba a mi lado.

- No D jame terminar Sab as que ella no puede ver el desenlace de aquella lucha?

- S confirm , lo s . Yo tampoco puedo luego sonre , aunque s puedo vernos algo m s a futuro No a todos, pero eso puede deberse a Jake No me preguntes el motivo, pero tengo confianza. Algo me dice que lograremos reinstalar a los Vulturis donde corresponde.

- Bien dijo con tono cansino, para susurrar Alice te conoce regres a su voz normal Te apoyaremos, como siempre Lo nico que espero, es que no te equivoques.

- No lo har la verdad es que esto ltimo no se lo dije a l; me lo dije a m misma. A esas alturas, ten a que empezar a auto convencerme de que todo resultar a.

- Entonces, entremos.

Indic la puerta a modo de invitaci n.

- Toda la familia nos espera anunci .

En el interior, me di cuenta que l ten a raz n.

Mi padre conversaba con Esme y Jake al fondo de la sala, mientras Bella lo hac a con Renesmee, Alice y Rose. Batista, Edward y Emmett miraban el plasma.

Yo me sent dividida, ya que una parte de m , quer a acercarse a Batista para sentirme protegida, pero la otra parte quer a quedarse con mi hermanito, debido a que sab a que iba a necesitar mi apoyo, pues esa hab a sido su intenci n al esperarme afuera. Lo conoc a lo suficiente para darme cuenta de ello.

Mir a Batista, y me hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

As , no me mov del lado de Jasper, que empez a decir

- Bien, ya he tomado mi decisi n lo mir extra ada, por como emple el singular para hablar y se dirigi a m . Alondra, ya est probado que no podemos separarnos. Ambos compartiremos el mismo destino, sea cual sea. Es as que si t vas a ayudar a los Vulturis, yo te acompa ar .

Un silencio profundo sigui a esas palabras.

Por mi parte, no entend a aquellas palabras, hasta que escuch la voz de Alice

- Jazz, esto ya lo discutimos bastante Lo que Alondra quiere hacer, es un suicidio colectivo He intentado mantenerlos a todos a salvo y gir su vista, recorriendo el sal n , pero cuando m s deber an hacerme caso, no lo hacen luego susurr . Esto es frustrante y regres a su tono normal Alondra, te voy a acompa ar y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, porque esta es mi familia y t un miembro importante, pero hizo una pausa y luego de un suspiro estoy convencida que el resultado de todo esto ser n s lo penas.

Continuaba el silencio, por lo que decid tomar yo la palabra

- Alice me dirig a ella , t ves penas; en cambio, yo nos veo bien, tranquilos, seguros. No s a qu se deber , pero quiero confiar en el futuro que yo veo... luego, quise que todos me entendieran Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo. S que muchos no lo hacen exactamente por m , sino por los que aman y me han apoyado en esta locura, ya que soy la primera en reconocer que lo es... A los que han estado conmigo desde un principio, quer a agradecerles. Mi existencia ser corta para hacerlo... y por ltimo quise disminuir un poco la tensi n que nos rodeaba, diciendo A todos estos ltimos, les ofrezco mis servicios como psic loga, ya que creo la necesitar n...

- Anota a Emmett en primer lugar se apresur a decir Rose, mientras mi hermano oso, soltaba una risotada.

Cap tulo N 27:

Desde ese momento, comenc a observar a Jasper, de la forma m s disimulada que pude.

Lo sent a extra o y no me pod a explicar el motivo.

Fue as que lo vi acercarse a la puerta y quedarse ah .

Mientras, mi padre se me acerc ...

- Alondra me dijo , por mientras te recuperabas, yo contact a Aro, explic ndole que los ayudar amos, pero que deber amos esperar a que estuvieras mejor.

- Bueno, ahora ya estoy bien... Por lo que ser a bueno que nos organiz ramos de alguna forma.

- A eso me refiero... Aro me hizo ver que mientras m s seamos, va a asegurar un xito para nosotros, ya que as tambi n tendr as una gama m s amplia de habilidades a tu disposici n.

Batista gru desde el sof , y yo cre entender el motivo...

- Aro no cambiar nunca coment , a n quiere rearmar a la Guardia con nosotros, y todos a los que podamos convocar.

- Pero en algo tiene raz n. Tendr as m s armas Deber as pensar en Kate...

- Tengo a Jane lo interrump .

- Eleazar?

- Edward o Alice.

- O sea, no quieres avisarle a Tanya... Ellos podr an ayudar. Finalmente, son familia.

- No, Carlisle, por favor le rogu .

La verdad era que a n no pod a recuperarme de lo que hab a existido entre Batista y Tanya, con todo el tiempo transcurrido. Y s que todos deben haberse dado cuenta de los motivos, por los que yo no quer a al clan Denali con nosotros.

En eso, Emmett dijo:

- Y los amigos que nos ayudaron la vez pasada? Habr a varios que no les gustar a perderse una buena pelea.

Con mi padre nos miramos y dijimos al un sono:

- No.

Una cosa era la familia, y otra muy distinta, los amigos. No pod amos invitarlos a su destrucci n.

Luego, escuchamos la voz de Jacob...

- Bueno, si hace falta ayuda para matar vampiros, siempre pueden contar con la manada de La Push . Estoy seguro que a varios les emocionar a la posibilidad.

- Jake le dije , ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que los estoy obligando a hacer, como para aceptar que tu familia nos vuelva a apoyar.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi como mi padre apoyaba lo que acababa de decir.

- Entonces habl Jazz , vamos a ser s lo nosotros.

- Es lo mejor le dije.

- Voy a comunicarme con Aro, entonces... dijo mi padre Adem s, ver c mo nos iremos...

- Y a d nde recalqu .

- Carlisle dijo Batista , ser a mejor que tom ramos vuelos separados, en grupos de no m s de cuatro, para no llamar la atenci n.

- De acuerdo aprob l, para irse a la Biblioteca.

Con lo que todos nos fuimos a hacer distintas cosas... Jasper se acerc a Emmett y Rose; Alice fue al computador; Esme, Bella y Jacob salieron por la puerta trasera; Edward y Renesmee se sentaron al piano, comenzando a tocar una melod a.

Yo me qued de pie en el mismo sitio, hasta que se acerc Batista...

- Qu sucede? me pregunt .

- Voy a llamar a Clara anunci ... Necesito escuchar su voz.

- Puedo estar presente o va a ser una conversaci n privada? lo qued mirando extra ada, pero l me ve a con cara de juego...

- Bueno contest con una sonrisa , si quieres estar presente, no hay problema, ya tendr otro momento para hablar con ella sobre el otro .

- Hay otro? pregunt siguiendo el juego.

- No s lo uno, sino que varios. Haciendo fila a la espera de que te deje, pero pierden el tiempo, yo s lo te amo a ti.

- Entonces, si eso es cierto, vamos para que llames a tu hermana r pido; que luego, quiero monopolizarte y me dio un besito r pido.

Fuimos a nuestro cuarto y sacando mi tel fono, marqu el n mero... La verdadera intenci n de haber ido a la habitaci n, era que me molestaba algo, al estar en la mismo lugar que Jasper. Y de esa forma pod a evadirme

- Al , Virginia? mi hermana era a la nica que aceptaba que me llamara as , porque hab a sido la nica que me hab a conocido antes de mi transformaci n...

- S , Clara, soy yo... C mo est n ustedes?

- Bien... Ten amos pensado pasar a visitarlos...

- No... me apresur a decir No ser a buena idea.

- Virginia, qu pasa?

- Nada pero se me notaba la mentira.

- C mo que nada? Tu reacci n no es normal. Tienen alg n problema?

- No te preocupes trat de calmarla, y luego intent cambiar el tema ... Y c mo est Neville?

- Virginia, primero expl came qu pasa me exigi .

- Todo est bien, no tienes de qu preocuparte.

- Tiene algo que ver con lo que pas en Volterra?

Definitivamente, ella era mi hermana, y me conoc a...

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes.

- Considerar si debo o no hacerlo, una vez que me cuentes qu ocurre.

Por un momento, consider si dec rselo o no. Yo sab a que sonaba a locura...

- Virginia insisti , si no me lo dices, en este momento parto para all .

- De acuerdo... Tienes raz n, tiene que ver con lo de Volterra Aro ha solicitado nuestra ayuda...

- Y ustedes lo van a ayudar... es eso?

- Clara, mi familia es la m s poderosa, despu s de los Vulturis. Los rumanos lo saben y aunque, por ahora, est n dedicados a darles caza a ellos, pero despu s que hayan logrado su cometido, vendr n por nosotros.

- Piensan luchar con los rumanos?

- Es la nica forma.

- Cu ndo?

- Carlisle est coordinando eso.

- Voy para all .

- Clara, no! dije, pero ella ya me hab a cortado.

Volv a marcar varias veces, pero no me contest .

Finalmente, Batista se acerc y me quit el m vil...

- No va a contestar me dijo, tirando el tel fono sobre una silla y abraz ndome ... Ella te quiere y no va a permitir que est s sola en momento. Ella tambi n es familia.

Luego, me bes comenzando su monopolio. Mientras, Clara fue archivada junto al resto de mi familia, en espera de un momento m s adecuado para analizar su participaci n.

Cap tulo N 28:

Quer a olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y gracias a Batista lo consegu . l fue quien con sus caricias y los temas m s inveros miles, logr distraerme.

Pero, no pod a evadirme completamente de la realidad. Y dos d as despu s...

- Te sientes mejor? me pregunt despu s de un beso que me ten a flotando en una nube.

- Siempre que estoy a tu lado, me siento bien contest , intentando permanecer en mi nube.

- Porque sabes que debemos bajar...

Y comenc a sentir como comenzaba a descender lentamente...

- No podr amos quedarnos un poco m s? Al menos, hasta que alguien me llame al m vil.

- No creo que alguien te llame y sonri . Yo apagu tu m vil cuando te lo quit ... Si fuera importante vendr an a la puerta.

- Pero nadie ha venido. Por qu no nos quedamos un poco m s?

- Golosa!... No, no debemos... lo bes quedarnos... volv a besarlo aqu ... puse mi dedo en sus labios.

- Batista, un par de horas m s y volv a repetir el beso, claro que esta vez m s largo.

As , logr mi cometido y nos quedamos algo m s, pero cuando l consider que ya era suficiente, no me dijo nada, s lo se puso de pie y se visti .

Al ver eso, muy a mi pesar, lo imit . Cuando estuvimos listos y l se aprestaba a abrir la puerta, lo detuve preguntando:

- Te enojaste?

- No, por qu ? contest muy serio.

- Por no haber querido parar antes.

Se acerc y me abraz ...

- No, no me enoj ... S lo que estoy preocupado de que nadie haya venido, y de esa forma no puedo concentrarme en nosotros...

Lo abrac para decirle...

- Te entiendo... Vamos?

Asinti y me abri la puerta.

A n no terminaba de bajar las escaleras, cuando vi que en la sala hab a dos visitantes...

- Clara, Neville, qu hacen ac ? pregunt en forma brusca.

Mi padre se apresur a acerc rseme...

- Alondra, acaban de llegar... Clara me contaba que t la llamaste.

- S , porque quer a escuchar su voz, no para que viniera contest , pero mir ndola a ella.

- Hace mucho tiempo, perd un hermano... dijo Clara Ahora, no estoy dispuesta a perderte, tambi n. Mientras yo pueda defenderte, as lo har .

- Neville me dirig a l , no debiste dejarla...

- Ella es demasiado terca... Lo m s que pude, fue acompa arla.

- Virginia, cuando me enter de lo que hab a sucedido en Volterra, supuse que podr as querer intervenir. Fue por eso que hab a planeado venir a verte, y saber si ten a raz n o no, en lo que pensaba... Y por lo visto, no me equivoqu ... As que te acompa ar .

- Te acompa aremos corrigi Neville.

Estaba que me pon a a gritar ah mismo, como una hist rica, pero me contuve apenas, s lo para empezar a decir, cada vez elevando m s la voz...

- De acuerdo... Quieren ir, h ganlo... Carlisle me dirig a l , por qu no llamas a Tanya y al resto de los amigos? Diles lo que haremos y seguramente, m s de alguien va a querer venir a apoyarnos. Claro que todo el que acepte, deber estar consciente que es una locura, casi un suicidio, y que si tenemos xito, los Vulturis los querr n en sus filas... gruesas l grimas hab an comenzado a caer de mis ojos.

Como yo estaba mirando a mi padre, mientras dec a todo eso, me di cuenta cuando le hizo una se a a Batista, que se acerc presuroso conmigo...

- Tranquila me dijo, abraz ndome . Est s demasiado nerviosa... Ven, vamos a la ciudad.

- No quiero ir a la ciudad le dije enjugando con rabia mis l grimas . Pero, tienes raz n, necesito calmarme... Me acompa as?

Tom su mano y lo hice salir. Lo llev a un rbol cercano, el m s alto del sector, a cuyos pies me quit los zapatos y trep a l; mi esposo me sigui .

Nos sentamos en una rama alta.

- Son unos imb ciles! comenc a susurrar Quiero mantenerlos a salvo, pero se niegan! C mo voy a poder proteger a tantos? Ten a la esperanza de que Clara estuviera bien...!

- Ya c lmate me dijo Batista, mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, aferr ndome firmemente.

- C mo quieres que me calme?... Todo esto es por culpa de Alice!

- No digas eso, que despu s puedes arrepentirte... Ella no atac Volterra... En ese caso, la culpa es de los rumanos.

- Si Alice no se hubiera opuesto a decir lo que vio...

- Todos hubi ramos ido a Volterra y all hubi ramos muerto complet la frase.

- No s y me abrac a l.

- Tranquila... Sino voy a tener que llamar a Jazz para que te ayude.

Fue cuando lo mencion , que me acord que yo hab a bajado, para hablar con mi hermano...

- Eso es lo otro me quej . Algo pasa con Jasper y no s qu es.

- Algo le pasa? pregunt extra ado.

- S . Trata de disimularlo, pero lo conozco.

- En qu te basas para suponer eso?

- Su actitud de cuando llegamos despu s de la caza... Cuando nos esperaba afuera. Ah lo not extra o... Luego, cuando entramos, lo confirm .

- Y qu crees que pueda pasar?

- No s ... Ni siquiera puedo imagin rmelo. Por eso que me preocupa... D nde estar ahora?

- Quieres ir a buscarlo?

- S . Me acompa as?

- Donde t quieras y se acerc a darme un besito.

Luego, bajamos del rbol y me puse mis zapatos.

Batista hab a empezado a caminar con direcci n a la casa, pero...

- Batista, no se dio vuelta a mirarme y yo me expliqu . Si vuelvo a ver a Clara, no creo poder controlarme...

- Y c mo quieres averiguar d nde est Jasper?

- La ltima vez que lo vi, estaba con Rose y Emmett... A l no lo vi, pero ella estaba en el computador...

- Crees que Emmett anda con Jazz.

- S ... Podr as preguntarle a Rose?

- No te preocupes... Esp rame aqu . Vuelvo enseguida.

Lo vi alejarse, mientras mi mente trabajaba.

Me puse a ordenar mis prioridades, ahora que Clara y Neville se quedar an con nosotros.

Entonces, record una peque a conversaci n que hab a tenido con mi hermana, luego de un peque o entrenamiento entre Jazz y yo, hac a mucho tiempo.

Ella me hab a comentado que no sab a luchar bien y yo me hab a ofrecido a ense arle, pero aquello nunca se hab a concretado.

Mi primera prioridad, ser a ella y mi cu ado, luego mis padres y Renesmee que no ten an habilidades ofensivas y las peleas se le daban fatal. Luego, los Maestros con las esposas, que no cre a que fueran de gran ayuda en la lucha. Despu s, Rose y Alice, a la primera se le daba bien la pelea, siempre que estuviera realmente enojada, cosa que en ese momento, no dudaba; y con respecto a mi hermana, podr a defenderse bien con su habilidad, aunque mi temor iba dirigido a la presencia de Jake ah ... Por ltimo estar a el resto que sabr a defenderse bien, si no ten an la interferencia del vampiro que aletargaba las mentes... Aquel vampiro. l ten a que ser mi verdadero reto. Deb a hablar con Aro y conseguir el m ximo de informaci n de l. Ten a conocimiento de m y mi habilidad? C mo actuaba la suya? La vez pasada, no hab a podido mantener por mucho tiempo aquella defensa. Ahora, pasar a lo mismo?

Estaba en todas esas cavilaciones, cuando regres Batista...

- Alondra, est s bien? Qu pasa?

- Estoy bien le contest para tranquilizarlo . S lo sacaba unas cuentas... Qu te dijo Rosalie?

- Fueron a la ciudad, y no sabe cu nto se demorar n.

Buf ...

- Voy a necesitar a Alice.

- Tampoco est , fue con Edward y Bella de caza... Podr as recurrir a Clara.

Juro que no fue premeditado, s lo fue una reacci n instintiva, el hecho que le gru a mi esposo.

- Te digo que a ella, a n, no quiero verla le dije tratando de serenarme. Luego de un suspiro, continu . Bueno, vamos a la ciudad, a ver si tengo suerte... Rose no te dijo nada que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarlos?

- S lo que iban a hacer unos tr mites y luego pasar an por la oficina postal a ver si ya lleg algo que hab a comprado Emmett.

- Tr mites? pregunt extra ada.

- S , dice que Jazz iba a hacer unas consultas...

Dentro de mi cabeza una vocecita chillona, no dejaba de gritar, una y otra vez, algo que me negaba a creer y que hac a que quisiera hablar con mi hermanito lo antes posible.

- Batista, eso no me gusta. Vamos, creo saber d nde iba.

Tom su mano y salimos corriendo, con direcci n a la cochera. Cuando entramos, me di cuenta que el monster de Em, no estaba.

Y tom mi coche saliendo como flecha, con direcci n a la ciudad.

- Alondra, qu crees que est pasando?

- Algo que no quiero pensar, menos imaginarlo y much simo menos decirlo en voz alta...

- Pero, d nde vamos?

- A la Oficina Postal. No creo poder alcanzarlos antes.

Cap tulo N 29:

Mi pobre veh culo, lleg a volar en ciertos tramos de la carretera. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo ten a, lo hab a conducido a esa velocidad... Como ser a que me hizo recordar cuando sal tras Alice, cuando ella estaba tratando de dar alcance a Jazz, hac a ya demasiados a os.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina postal, nos bajamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que a n no hab an estado por ah . Entonces, le ped a mi esposo que iba a necesitar un momento a solas con Jasper.

Empec a pasearme, entrando y saliendo del edificio, mientras Batista esperaba en la acera del frente, de donde ten a una perspectiva m s amplia del sitio.

Fue as que l vio cuando se acercaban, y me hizo una se a.

Yo me qued en la puerta y cuando se aproximaron...

- Alondra, qu pasa? me pregunt Jasper.

- Necesito hablar contigo... Puedes acompa arme?

- Claro se notaba confundido.

- Em le dije a mi hermano oso . Te importar a llevar a Batista? Yo despu s me voy con Jazz.

- No hay problema contest con una amplia sonrisa . Pero, no se ir n a pelear, no es cierto?

- Descuida. Si fuera as , Batista no me dejar a sola lo calm .

- S , porque odiar a perd rmelo y lanz una de sus risotadas que hizo que todo los que nos rodeaban, se dieran vuelta a mirarnos, en el instante en que mi esposo se nos un a . Batista, me acompa as? Voy a ver si lleg algo que compr .

- Emmett te llevar le expliqu .

- De acuerdo me contest y vi a mi esposo alejarse con mi hermano oso.

Le sonre a Jasper tratando de disimular mi preocupaci n.

- Bien, t dir s me dijo.

- Aqu , no... Vamos al coche.

Cuando nos subimos, lo ech a andar y conduje un trecho hasta salir del radio urbano, deteni ndome a medio camino de la casa.

- Qu sucede? me pregunt l.

Como no quer a tomar el tema tan abruptamente, pens en comenzar esa conversaci n con algo m s trivial...

- Sab as que llegaron Clara y Neville?

- No me asegur , debe haber sido despu s que me fui con Emmett... Vinieron por lo de los rumanos?

- S ... Esto cada vez me gusta menos. Yo no quer a involucrarlos.

- Est s demasiado tensa. Vas a terminar colapsando.

- Tuve que salir de la casa, porque estaba hist rica le cont .

- Debes calmarte me dijo tomando mi mano, con lo que sent una oleada de tranquilidad.

- Gracias... Pero, con todo lo que est ocurriendo, es muy dif cil.

- Alondra, todos confiamos en ti, hasta los Vulturis.

- Es que no me entiendes... A estas alturas tengo confianza en que todo saldr favorable a nosotros, es lo que necesito creer para seguir adelante y es de lo que me he convencido... Pero, lo que me preocupa es lo que est acarreando esta decisi n... y lo mir significativamente.

- A qu te refieres? pregunt , al tiempo que soltaba mi mano.

- A eso... Jazz, qu tr mite ten as que hacer en la ciudad?

- Unas consultas, s lo eso estaba serio.

- De qu tipo?

- Dudas que fueron r pidamente aclaradas.

- Jasper, te conozco, eres mi hermano. No necesito de la habilidad de nadie para saber qu sucede... Lo nico que quiero es una confirmaci n.

- Dime tu hip tesis, y yo te dir si est s o no en lo correcto.

- No.

- Entonces, yo no dir nada.

Por un momento, ambos miramos el camino que ten amos al frente. Mis manos sujetaron el volante del coche con fuerza, tanta que cuando me di cuenta, cre a que podr a romperlo, por lo que relaj un poco el agarre. Tuve la intenci n de ponerlo en marcha, pero me contuve...

- Jazz dije sin variar mi posici n , fueron consultas de tipo legal?

Nuevamente, se produjo un silencio...

- Algo as contest , como si fuera un tema sin importancia . Ten a ciertas dudas...

No esper a que terminara, y me baj del coche, azotando la puerta una vez que estuve fuera.

Las l grimas se agolparon en mis ojos y quer a salir corriendo, pero sab a que mi hermanito me alcanzar a. Los r os de mis ojos se desbordaron. Me sent a como el ser m s despreciable del universo, y comenc a darle la raz n a Rosalie... Y si le pidiera a ella terminar con mi existencia? Tal vez ella pudiera hacerlo. Comenc a considerarlo seriamente, y escuch a mi espalda...

- Alondra, recuerda que le dijiste a Emmett que no nos pelear amos.

- Yo no voy a pelear... No quiero m s peleas, m s discusiones... Mi vida ha estado plagada de ellas, no quiero m s.

- Chiquita, tranquila y se acerc . No te culpes de todo lo que pase.

- Soy yo y mis ideas est pidas... He logrado que todos se enojen con todos... Y ahora, esto.

- Cada uno de nosotros ha elegido libremente. Todos hemos tenido la oportunidad de negarnos y no lo hemos hecho.

- T me est s apoyando y eso...

- Somos hermanos me interrumpi , no olvides eso.

- Si tu elecci n debes hacerla entre Alice y yo, por favor, no me elijas.

Me mir por un buen rato y luego tom mis manos entres las suyas...

- Alice tom su decisi n, tan libremente como el resto de nosotros.

- Jazz, ustedes se aman. No hagan una tonter a, de la que despu s puedan arrepentirse.

- Alondra, fue ella la que lo decidi .

- Y t no hiciste nada para detenerla?

- Trat de razonar con ella.

- Y te vas a ir?

- En cuanto pase todo esto.

Bien, finalmente, lo hab a conseguido. Y ahora, no ten a forma de detenerlo. Cuando todo esto terminara, perder a a mi hermano.

Ser a esto a lo que se refer a Alice con penas ? Porque esto no era una pena, era una tragedia.

No pod a parar de llorar. Nuevamente, mi hermano nos quer a abandonar.

- Tranquila, si no es para tanto... me dijo.

Pero, yo gracias a l estaba tranquila... Lo que me suced a era que estaba triste, desolada, no nerviosa.

- Jazz, no puedes irte dije, solt ndome y abraz ndolo, como si con eso fuera a imped rselo.

- Chiquita, tengo que irme. No podr a...

- Al menos, te quedar s hasta que todo esto termine? lo interrump .

- No podr a dejarte sola ahora.

- Bien forc una sonrisa esperanzadora , a n falta, a n puedes cambiar de opini n.

- No conf es en eso me dijo serio.

Pero, yo lo conoc a; a l y a Alice.

Sequ mis l grimas y le dije:

- Ahora, vamos. Necesito solucionar las cosas con Clara.

Regresamos al coche y nos fuimos a la casa. No era justo lo que ocurr a. Por momentos, me parec a que hab a cruzado alguna l nea de tiempo, que me encontraba en un Universo Alterno, donde todo iba la rev s de c mo deber a ser, pero no era as , todo eso estaba sucediendo en realidad y yo deb a enfrentarlo.

Cap tulo N 30:

En mi mente hab an demasiadas preocupaciones: los Vulturis con los rumanos; Jasper y Alice; Neville con Clara; el vampiro al que me enfrentar a; mi loco instinto de querer proteger a todos.

Cuando llegamos, afuera nos esperaba Batista...

- Pasa algo malo? le pregunt en cuanto abr la puerta el coche.

- No, s lo te esperaba.

- Pensaste que podr amos estar peleando? aventur a preguntar.

- La verdad, que s ... Justo me estaba preguntando, si te enojar as mucho si iba a buscarte.

- Podr a haber sido contest acerc ndome a darle un besito.

Desvi mi vista hacia Jasper que se aprestaba a entrar...

- Jazz le dije y se detuvo , podr as estar presente cuando hable con Clara?... No quiero perder la paciencia con ella.

- De acuerdo me contest . Te espero adentro.

Por respuesta, s lo asent y l entr .

- Ahora, me puedes decir qu pasa? pregunt mi esposo.

- Jasper y Alice est n mal. l me dice que cuando esto termine, se va a ir.

- Tan mal?

- Me temo que es peor... Todo esto es por mi culpa.

- Deja de estar diciendo eso.

- Que lo deje de decir no quiere decir que deje de pensarlo me acerqu a darle otro besito ... Ahora voy a entrar para hablar con Clara.

- De acuerdo contest y me dio otro besito.

Me separ de l con gran esfuerzo, para entrar a la casa. En la sala, Emmett y Jasper ve an el plasma. Mientras, Neville y Clara conversaban en murmullos al fondo de la habitaci n.

En cuanto entr , mi hermanito me qued mirando, yo le devolv la mirada y entendi que si necesitaba su ayuda, le avisar a.

De pronto, record a Alan... Por qu nunca tuvimos ese nivel de comunicaci n? Pero, ahora l era feliz con Miranda. Sonre .

Me acerqu a Clara y su esposo...

- Neville le dije , podr a hablar con Clara un momento?

- Por supuesto contest acerc ndose a ella para darle un besito. Algo me dijo que estaba consciente, que yo querr a hablar con mi hermana en alg n momento.

Luego, fue con Jazz y Emmett para ver el partido de b squet que estaban viendo mis hermanos.

- Virginia, qu pasa?

- Quiero tratar de convencerte que regreses a Alexandria. Esto es muy peligroso. De hecho, no quer a que nadie m s participara, pero la mayor a de los que van a ir conmigo, tienen razones especiales para hacerlo.

- S , estuve conversando con ellos... Virginia, eres mi hermana y te quiero. Por demasiados a os pens que ya no volver a a verte. En un principio, fue duro, te extra aba; pero poco a poco hab a ido aceptando lo que yo pensaba, era una realidad... Cuando volv a verte fue un hermoso sue o hecho realidad. Te hab a recuperado. No te voy a volver a perder.

- Y c mo crees que me sentir a yo, si fuera al rev s? Que yo te perdiera a ti por mi estupidez.

- Sabes que con Neville nunca hab amos discutido?

Aquella pregunta me encontr desprevenida...

- Discutiste con l para poder venir?

- S . Sabes c mo pude convencerlo? s lo negu con la cabeza Le hice recordar el tiempo cuando cre que te hab a perdido... Ninguno de los dos lo pasamos bien en ese per odo... No, Virginia. Yo no regresar a Alexandria... T una vez me ofreciste ense arme a pelear, hoy te voy a cobrar la palabra.

- No s si podr ... me gir a mirar a Jazz que segu a con la vista en el plasma, y le dije Jasper, puedes venir un momento?

Para Clara fue s lo por el hecho de ense arle a pelear, pero mi hermanito se dio cuenta que en mi petici n iba mucho m s implicado.

En realidad, estaba a punto de colapsar. Mi terquedad, mi estupidez, mi extra o sentido de justicia; hab a hecho que todos los que extra amente me quer an, hubieran tenido que defender mi posici n, ante quienes tambi n significaban algo importante en sus existencias.

Jasper lleg al instante conmigo y me mir de una forma, que supe que estaba consciente del verdadero motivo de que lo llamara.

En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, tom su mano...

- Jazz, t crees que puedas ense arle a Clara, todo lo que me ense aste para defenderme?

Pero, antes de que contestara, escuchamos...

- Alondra, recuerda que no fue s lo l era Emmett.

- Tienes raz n le dije , voy a tener que hablar con Edward, tambi n.

- Chistosa contest . Sabes que entre Jazz y yo, te ense amos.

Sonre . Emmett es una persona con la que cuesta estar seria.

- S , lo s ... Podr as?

- Seguro! Cu ndo? Ahora?

- Te ayudar a distraerte lo apoy mi hermanito.

- Y el partido que est s viendo?

- No hay problema, est aburrido.

Jasper solt mi mano y la puso en mi hombro sonriendo.

- Clara? le pregunt a ella.

- Cuando quieras.

- De acuerdo.

Emmett en menos de un segundo, estuvo con nosotros, mientras Neville, se qued sentado.

- Neville pregunt , no quieres ir?

- No. Yo me quedo a ver el final del partido dijo serio.

- Vamos se apresur a decirme Jasper, antes que mi mente terminara de procesar las palabras de mi cu ado.

As , los cuatro salimos a un peque o claro, en la parte de atr s de la casa.

Cuando llegamos, yo me qued con Clara para explicarle lo que le fueran mostrando mis hermanos, mientras ellos se ubicaron uno frente al otro.

- T explicas lo que nosotros hacemos me dijo Jazz.

- De acuerdo asent . Empiecen cuando quieran.

Ambos tomaron posiciones ofensivas.

- Lo primero que debes tener claro, es que esto nosotros siempre lo hemos tomado como un juego... Luego, escog a Jazz para que te mostrara lo que es... dud Disculpa, era el estilo de lucha de la Guardia, y que creo ser el que emplear n los rumanos desvi mi vista a mis hermanos, que segu an sin quitar su vista del contendiente . Bueno, van a mostrar algo? O seguir n mir ndose las caritas?

Ambos me gru eron. Y vimos a Emmett acometer contra Jazz.

- Em tiene un ataque directo le dije a Clara . l no se toma mucho tiempo para planear estrategias vimos a Jazz esquivarlo, pero como mi hermano oso ya conoc a el truco, al pasar tom a Jazz del brazo y lo tumb de espalda, empuj ndolo de tal forma que mi hermanito sali resbalando por la espalda, chocando contra un rbol cercano . Bueno, eso es lo que sucede, cuando los contendores se conocen... Pero, te diste cuenta de las t cnicas de cada uno? Emmett conf a completamente en su fuerza, en cambio Jasper lo hace en sus movimientos r pidos y su ingenio, para poder tomar ventaja. No siempre estos dan resultado.

Mientras mi hermanito regresaba, mi hermano oso me dijo:

- Que no se te olvide lo b sico...

- Eso es lo otro continu con mi explicaci n a Clara . Hay algunos consejos importantes de recordar, como por ejemplo: cuando no conozcas el estilo de ataque de tu contrincante, es mejor no moverse del sitio en que te encuentras, cuando comience a circundarte. Mant n la vista sobre l todo el tiempo que puedas, y cuando no lo veas, utiliza el resto de tus sentidos, en busca de que quiera atacarte por detr s... Otra cosa es cuando ataques. Si puedes elevar a tu contrincante, hazlo. De esa forma no tendr punto de apoyo para soltar tu agarre.

Volv a mirar a mis hermanos que, esta vez, demostrar an lo que le acababa de explicar a Clara.

- Y qu pasar a si quisiera defenderme de alguien tan fuerte como Emmett? No creo tener tanta fuerza como Jazz, y no podr a levantarlo, como me sugieres.

- Es que el asunto no es fuerza, es ma a y le gui un ojo.

- Crees que puedes conmigo? pregunt Em, desde el claro.

- Quieres que te lo pruebe? lo ret .

S lo sonri maliciosamente y me hizo se as con su dedo ndice, para que fuera a demostrar lo que dec a.

Yo sonre a Clara y fui a su encuentro, mientras Jasper tom mi posici n. Y sigui con la explicaci n...

- Si bien, yo me gu o por un par de trucos, Alondra es capaz de crearlos en el instante mismo que los va a utilizar. As tambi n, cualquier t ctica conocida, ella puede variarla... En cambio Emmett es menos creativo, le gusta utilizar su fuerza para atacar... F jate en ambas posiciones. Te das cuenta c mo ella no se mueve? Esa es la t ctica de ella... Espera el ataque para defenderse...

Cuando llegu a una posici n cercana a mi hermano oso, me detuve. Lo qued mirando, y esper . Cuando fue a atacarme, tom la posici n de ataque de Miranda y me di r pidamente vuelta, saltando sobre la espalda de Emmett, d ndole un beso en el cuello. A lo que Jazz coment ...

- Y se es el momento en que aparece Rosalie, y termina con la existencia de Alondra.

- Te escuch sentimos todos y nos dimos vuelta para ver a Rose de pie cerca de la puerta, que tambi n miraba la instrucci n.

No s si algo habr resultado divertido en todo eso, porque Emmett comenz a re r, de una forma que lo segu yo, sin saber el motivo; y poco despu s, continuaron Clara, Jasper y la propia Rose.

Cuando nos calmamos, Jazz dijo:

- Alondra, por qu no haces una clase pr ctica?

Con Clara intercambiamos miradas y yo asent ...

- Veamos qu has aprendido le dije y ella se aproxim .

Cuando se cruz con Emmett, escuch que mi hermano oso le dijo:

- Ten cuidado, es tan tramposa como Jasper.

Tal vez, aquello fuera cierto, pero con ella no iba a utilizar nada que fuera perjudicial...

Ambas tomamos posiciones de ataque, y dej que fuera ella la que atacara primero, pero la encontr lenta, pude ver claramente cuando se acercaba y con eso la esquiv sin problema.

- Vuelve a atacarme, pero ahora no dudes tanto y hazlo m s r pido la instru .

Volvi a atacar de la misma forma, aunque algo m s r pido... Entonces, record una instrucci n que me dio Edward...

- Clara, cuando est s con un contrincante al que no conoces, lo primero que debes hacer, es tratar de descubrir su t ctica. Para lo cual debes observarlo desde el principio, c mo se mueve. O sea desde la primera vez que lo veas. Eso te dar una idea de c mo te atacar ... Ahora, at came.

Decid utilizar mi propia t ctica. Me qued quieta, esperando su ataque. Ella comenz a girar a mi alrededor, cuando a n no completaba todo el giro...

- Clara, espera! la llam Jazz, que se acerc a ella y le susurr algo r pido al o do. Luego, regres donde estaba.

Yo me preguntaba qu instrucci n le hab a dado mi hermanito, cuando, de pronto, me vi sujeta por ella, por mi cuello, donde me dio un beso, mientras l sonre a con suficiencia y Emmett se desternillaba de risa.

Cuando mi hermana me solt , me di cuenta que quer a acriminarme con mi hermanito, y lo demostraba con la mirada...

- Qu le dijiste? gru , a un volumen que sab a que l pod a escuchar.

- Nada me dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacci n.

- No te creo.

- En serio afirm y luego mir a Clara . Dile si te dije algo.

Yo la mir y ella confirm :

- No, no me dijo nada importante... S lo que cuidara mi costado derecho.

- Costado derecho? pregunt sin tragarme aquella frase.

- Alondra me dijo l , a n no te has dado cuenta que eres f cil de vencer, cuando te distraes? Mientras t est s concentrada en la pelea, nadie puede vencerte, pero si se te logra distraer con algo, no es dif cil superarte... Siempre he pensado en ello como que es un remanente, que conservas de cuando no te era posible concentrarte por mucho tiempo.

Ten a raz n. Bueno, l era mi hermano, por eso se hab a fijado en ese detalle, mi tal n de Aquiles, lo nico que podr a vencerme: mi poco poder de concentraci n. Si bien con el tiempo hab a logrado superarlo, a n pod an distraerme con algo tan tonto como era una instrucci n que yo no escuchara. Entonces, actuar an mi poca concentraci n y mi curiosidad.

Pero, lo que hab a hecho Jasper, hizo que me sintiera traicionada y doli .

l se dio cuenta, y me dijo:

- Alondra, no es nada personal. Al contrario, eso vas a tener que superarlo. No puedes, en una pelea, perder concentraci n.

- Lo s contest seria.

Entonces, Clara se acerc a nosotros...

- No s si decirte esto, pero me alegro de seguir vi ndote reaccionar como lo hac as antes...

- Antes? pregunt Jazz.

- S , como cuando era humana sonri con nostalgia . A pesar de lo mucho que quer a a Ram n, siempre discut an, y era despu s de esas discusiones, cuando hac an alguna competencia, donde ella lo dejaba ganar hizo una pausa, mientras la tristeza cubr a sus ojos. Luego, mirando a Jasper ... Eso quiere decir que en verdad te quiere.

En realidad, no me gustaba tocar el tema de Ram n, fue con l la primera vez que me sent culpable de algo... de la muerte de mi hermano. Esa competencia est pida! Clara ten a raz n. Ese d a, l y yo hab amos discutido por un caballo... l quer a montar mi yegua, pero no lo dej , por eso mont el suyo que era m s lento... Lo forz demasiado para poder ganarme... y termin muerto en mis brazos... Mi sol se hab a extinguido.

Los ojos se me humedecieron, y Jazz se dio cuenta, acerc ndose a abrazarme...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada me dijo mientras de mis ojos ca an mis l grimas.

- Lo siento dijo Clara confundida por mi reacci n , pero qu pas ?

- Est sometida a una gran presi n, auto-impuesta... El hecho de realizar esta pr ctica era para distraerla, pero...

- Yo la hice recordar a Ram n... Es eso? lo interrumpi Clara.

- S le contest ... Podr as ubicar a Batista y decirle que venga?

- Por supuesto.

As , ella se fue y yo me qued sola con l. No supe en qu momento, se fueron Rose y Emmett.

- Tranquila volvi a decirme ... Creo que vas a necesitar de Batista ahora.

- Soy el demonio personificado. Millones de veces me he preguntado porqu no le cambi el caballo, as yo hubiera muerto en vez de l.

- Me alegro que no hubiera sido as ... De lo contrario nuestras existencias ser an muy mon tonas me sonri , tratando de animarme.

Pero, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y me revolcaba en mi miseria...

- Si yo hubiera muerto aquella vez, en lugar de Ram n, mis padres no hubieran sufrido tanto con mi desaparici n, Clara no hubiera tenido que ir a buscarme y no la hubieran transformado, Camilo a n estar a vivo y ninguno de ustedes estar a en peligro inminente... en ese punto, mis l grimas solitarias, comenzaron a ser acompa adas de sollozos y t ...

- No lo digas me interrumpi ... Alondra, no s qu hubiera pasado con tus padres, Clara, Ram n o Camilo; lo nico que s es que si t no estuvieras con nosotros, yo me habr a ido aquel d a en que despu s fuiste a buscarme.

- Pero ahora, nuevamente... quieres irte...

- Hay cosas que son necesarias de hacer, y una de ellas es que yo me vaya.

En ese momento, lleg Batista... Juro que nunca me hab a enojado tanto con su presencia, como aquella vez...

- Alondra, qu pas ?

- Ser a bueno que la llevaras a la ciudad y que se distraiga le contest Jasper, para luego dirigirse a m . Si hay cualquier cambio, te llamo.

Se acerc a darme un beso en la frente, dio media vuelta y se fue con direcci n al peque o bosque detr s de la casa.

Cap tulo N 31:

Lo vi alejarse y algo en mi interior doli ...

- Alondra, Jasper tiene raz n me dijo Batista tomando mi mano . Vamos a la ciudad.

- No es necesario. Estoy bien contest secando mis l grimas . Ahora necesito otra cosa... Me disculpas.

Me solt de su mano y fui al interior de la casa. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

Lo ubiqu en la biblioteca, y me dirig hacia all ...

Di tres golpes suaves a la puerta y de adentro me contest ...

- Alondra, pasa.

En verdad, me sorprendi que supiera quien hab a llamado; y pens que tal vez estuviera con Alice... Entr .

Me sorprendi a n m s encontrarlo solo, por lo que...

- C mo supiste que era yo?

Me sonri , pero en aquel gesto se vislumbraba cansancio...

- Disculpa, pero t sabes que no se puede evitar escuchar... y supe cuando dejaste a Batista... Poco despu s escucho que llaman a la puerta... Supuse que ser as t . Y ves que no me equivoqu .

Me acerqu al escritorio y l me hizo una se a para que me sentara...

- Carlisle, supongo que estar s enterado de todo lo que ha estado pasando... Me refiero... no pod a decir la palabra que rondaba mi mente, y que se atoraba en mi garganta.

- A Jasper y Alice, no? complet .

- S suspir ... Y quer a saber si a n estoy equivocada. Te prometo que no lo creo, pero todo lo que est pasando... Me hace sentir tan mal. Por qu todos me quieren acompa ar? Yo ir a tan tranquila sola.

Mi padre me mir un momento y luego...

- Alondra, a ver... T dices que te sentir as m s tranquila yendo sola. Pero, te has puesto a pensar, c mo quedar amos los dem s, si haces eso? Y no hablo s lo por Batista, Jasper y Clara que son los que tienen un lazo m s firme contigo... Seg n nos ha explicado Batista, t justificas varias de nuestras decisiones con ideas equivocadas, de que lo hacemos pensando en otros que no eres t ... Todos y cada uno de nosotros te apoyaremos a ti, porque eres tan importante como cualquier otro miembro de esta familia.

- Carlisle, pero yo estoy poniendo en peligro a todos.

- Confiamos a ti, en que con tu capacidad de combinar habilidades, vas a poder llevar a cabo lo que te has propuesto.

Se puso de pie y rode el escritorio, para acercarse a m , y continu ...

- Deja de subestimarte, por favor... Que con eso, lo nico que est s consiguiendo, es que el nimo del resto decaiga, y t sabes que eso no es bueno y me sonri .

Aunque aquel gesto denotaba que l tampoco estaba feliz, confiado o, al menos, tranquilo con lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Despu s de eso, me puse de pie y me desped . Pero, alcanc a dar un para de pasos, cuando son el tel fono, y sin saber el motivo, me envar . Mientras, l se apresur a contestar... Por el tono y velocidad que emple , supe que la llamada era de uno de los nuestros, aunque no entend nada de lo que dijo. Cuando cort , se qued un segundo pensativo, por lo que pregunt :

- Est todo bien?

- S contest , era Aro... Ya sabe d nde ir... Tulcea en Rumania.

- Cu ndo? pregunt en cuanto pude articular alguna palabra.

- Lo antes posible, pero iremos en grupos peque os... Ellos lo har n con sus propios medios y nos encontraremos all .

- Hay que decirles a los dem s.

- Puedes reunir en la sala a los que est n en la casa? Yo voy a llamar al resto. Cuando estemos todos, les comunicamos y nos pondremos de acuerdo para el viaje. Te parece?

- De acuerdo contest para abrir la puerta, pero me gir antes de hacerlo . Carlisle, yo le aviso a Jazz.

- Bien.

As baj y les fui avisando a todos que, nos reunir amos en la sala, en cuanto llegaran los que estaban fuera.

Recordando la conversaci n con mi padre, me puse una m scara de confianza, auto convenci ndome que todo saldr a bien. Est bamos en un punto d nde cualquier inseguridad, podr a ser fatal.

En el momento que se lo dije a mi esposo, le avis que ir a a buscar personalmente a Jazz, y luego, sal corriendo siguiendo su rastro.

Cuando ste desapareci ...

- Jazz! grit tratando de ubicar a cu l rbol habr a trepado Puedes bajar?

Un instante despu s, sent un peque o sonido a mi espalda y supe que era l, por lo que me gir para corroborarlo...

- Qu haces ac ? Qu no deber as haber ido a la ciudad? me pregunt serio.

- Fui a conversar con Carlisle... antes la ltima palabra sali de mis labios forzada.

- Antes?... Alondra, no ten as intenci n de ir a la ciudad y recurriste a Carlisle, no es cierto?

- Bueno dije en tono de derrota , tienes raz n... Pero fue mejor, porque cuando estaba con l, llam Aro...

- Tiene el sitio? pregunt con cierto toque de ansiedad.

- S confirm , Carlisle quiere reunirnos a todos en la sala para informarnos y nos pongamos de acuerdo.

- Entonces, vamos.

Y ambos comenzamos a correr con direcci n a la casa.

En eso, a mi hermanito se le escap un pensamiento en voz alta...

- Al menos, esto ya est por terminar.

Lo mir por un segundo, pero sin contestar segu corriendo.

Cuando entramos, estaban todos esper ndonos...

- Que bueno que ya llegaron. Ahora, puedo decirles a todos... dijo Carlisle, mientras con Jasper nos quedamos junto a la puerta. Con Batista intercambiamos miradas confirmando que sab amos lo que hac amos.

- Aro me llam para informarme que deberemos viajar a Tulcea, al este de Rumania.

- Cu ndo? pregunt mi esposo.

- En una semana tenemos que estar todos all ... Demorarnos m s ser a peligroso.

- Pero, nosotros nos vamos a ir en grupos por separado.

- S , y como creo que podr an ponerse nerviosos con mi llegada, es mejor que lo haga al final. Ahora, debemos definir los grupos.

- De no m s de cuatro record mi esposo.

- Bien habl desde mi posici n , qu les parece la siguiente distribuci n?... Alice, Jasper, Batista y yo en un grupo; Bella, Rose, Ed y Em en otro; Clara, Renesmee, Neville y Jacob en el tercer grupo; y al final ir an Esme y t .

- No s , qu opinas? le pregunt a Batista.

- A m me parece bien.

- Alguien que se oponga? consult mi padre, y nadie dijo algo en contra ... Entonces, de acuerdo. Voy a arreglar pasajes para ma ana para el primer grupo...

- D nde llegaremos? pregunt Jasper.

- Tambi n har los arreglos para eso contest Carlisle . Ed, acomp ame.

Vi a mi hermano ponerse de pie y seguir a mi padre, el resto permanecimos donde est bamos. Como me encontraba confundida, miraba al piso.

- Est s bien? me pregunt mi hermanito.

- Cada vez falta menos y me da miedo.

- Pero, me dijiste que te sent a segura de poder derrotarlos.

- Claro que estoy segura, s lo que estoy haciendo.

- Entonces?

- Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar despu s. Cuando todo termine, creo que morir .

- No digas eso me orden . Cuando todo termine, todos estaremos bien... luego sonri Haremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, qu te parece?

- Fiesta?... La gente celebra cuando hay motivo, pero... si voy a perder a alguien, no veo el motivo de festejarlo.

- Chiquita, no me vas a perder, eso te lo aseguro. Que me vaya no quiere decir que nunca m s te vaya a volver a ver.

- Y d nde se supone que ir s?

- La vida n mada no es tan mala, cierto?

- No confirm , no es mala, pero s aburrida... Adem s, vas a conservar nuestro estilo de alimentaci n?

- Esa es mi idea, aunque... espero lograrlo solo.

- Jasper, y si hablara con Batista y nos fu ramos los tres?

- Chiquita, no es necesario eso. Yo s que todos te extra ar an...

- Y piensas que a ti no?

- No como a ti.

En ese momento, no pude definir con palabras c mo me sent a. Era una mezcla de rabia, desilusi n, ansiedad, tristeza, culpabilidad y nerviosismo.

- Tranquila me susurr .

Yo s lo negu con la cabeza para decirle:

- Tonto.

Di media vuelta y me fui al cuarto, donde poco despu s lleg Batista, pero s lo se puso a mi lado, sin decir nada, hasta el d a siguiente, cuando bamos a tomar el vuelo a Tulcea...

- Si quieres puedes sentarte con Jasper, yo puedo irme con Alice.

- No contest , aunque preferir a que te fueras con l. Me gustar a hablar con Alice.

- Alondra, la ltima vez que hablaste con ella... no termin la frase, ya que no era necesario, ambos sab amos lo que hab a sucedido Y ahora, habr an muchos ojos.

- Por eso mismo. As ambas estaremos controladas.

Por respuesta s lo asinti .

Luego, al subir fue Jazz quien me qued mirando extra ado, al notar la distribuci n de los asientos, pero yo s lo me sent donde me correspond a.

Durante la primera hora, ninguna de las dos dijo algo... Hasta que...

- Alice, lo siento dije . S que tienes motivos de sobra para odiarme, y no te culpo por eso, pero no creo que sea necesario trasladar o incluir a Jasper en eso.

Por una buena cantidad de minutos no me contest , cuando de pronto empez a decirme...

- Has llegado demasiado lejos con todo esto se dio vuelta a mirarme ... De entre todos, t eres la nica que puede llegar a entender, c mo me siento con lo que est ocurriendo. Lo que no me explico es la raz n por la que contin as empecinada.

- Alice, t debes darte cuenta que cometimos una equivocaci n cuando nos callamos lo de Volterra. Si bien, no deb amos decir nada a la familia, deber amos haberles avisado a los Vulturis. Ese fue nuestro error.

- Tal vez tengas raz n concedi . Pero, eso debemos asumirlo y seguir adelante.

- Seguir adelante?... No podemos. Debemos corregir el error. Si no lo hacemos, esto puede repercutir en nosotros.

- Ese es un futuro muy incierto.

- Porque los rumanos a n no han logrado deshacerse de los Vulturis. Pero, qu pasar a si ellos ya no existieran?

- Alondra, son conjeturas.

- Tanto como las tuyas.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio...

- Y qu me dices de Jasper? pregunt .

- l escogi y yo tom la decisi n.

- Lo hiciste escoger entre ambas la acus .

- Y te escogi .

- Te ha comentado algo con respecto al lazo? no me contest , por lo que continu No estoy segura si l lo sentir como yo, pero es d bil. Siento que en cualquier momento se podr a romper, y es una sensaci n extra a, desagradable, que no me gusta. Sabes por qu ?... Me da la impresi n que si llegara a romperse nuevamente, esta vez s afectar a a Jazz hice una pausa . Si como me dices, me escogi a m , debe ser por eso... Cuando romp el lazo, ambos lo pasamos mal...

- Yo siempre supe que ustedes se querr an me interrumpi .

- Odio todo lo que est pasando y me odio especialmente por lo que pasa con ustedes... No habr alguna forma de solucionarlo?

- Qu es lo que en verdad te molesta? El hecho de que nosotros nos separemos o el que l se vaya?

Me di vuelta a mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

- La verdad?... Las dos cosas.

Despu s que dije eso, Alice mir al frente y cerr los ojos. A poco, la imit .

Mi mente parec a una gran mesa de pimp n, rodeada de jugadores, que se tiraban la pelotita de uno a otro, en forma desordenada...

Aquellos jugadores eran toda mi familia, los Vulturis y rumanos incluidos.

Cap tulo N 32:

Cuando llegamos, arrendamos un veh culo y fuimos a una residencia a las afueras, donde esperar amos al resto...

Fue cuando llegamos, que me fij en algo que de alguna forma logr sacar una sonrisa de mis labios.

Fue al bajar los bolsos... Tanto Jasper, Batista, como yo misma, bajamos eso... bolsos.

En cambio, Alice baj una maleta de buen tama o. Mi hermana no cambiar a nunca.

Hab amos comenzado a caminar a la entrada, cuando ella se dio vuelta a mirarme, y dijo:

- Aqu no podr ir de compras y no estoy dispuesta a parecer una mendiga.

- He dicho algo? pregunt con mi mejor cara inocente.

- No contest , pero s que lo hubieras hecho.

Si querer mi vista fue a Jasper, y por el instante que se demor en darse cuenta que lo miraba lo vi triste. Luego, desvi la cara, pero ya era tarde... Yo sab a perfectamente c mo deb a sentirse. Yo ya lo hab a experimentado, esa sensaci n de saber que pronto ser ir a y ese tipo de conversaciones ya no las presenciar a... Aquello era un dolor a n m s profundo que el de la transformaci n, que si bien era algo que pod a hacer que grit ramos y nos retorci ramos, era algo que pod a desahogarnos.

En cambio este otro dolor, era m s cruel. Era imposible ubicarlo en alg n punto del cuerpo, pero se sent a en todo l... Se podr a gritar o retorcerse, pero servir a a n menos que con la transformaci n. Al menos, yo pod a llorar cuando me sent a as ... l, no.

Todo aquello lo analic en menos de un segundo.

Pasado ese tiempo, Batista se acerc ...

- Alondra... alcanz a decirme, cuando sent una oleada de calma.

- Estoy bien le contest , y a Jazz . Gracias.

Luego, lo vi mover r pidamente los labios, aunque mis o dos no captaron nada, pero en mi mente escuch :

- No hay de qu , chiquita... Disc lpame, no fue mi intenci n.

Fue cuando terminaba de decir eso, cuando escuchamos el m vil de Batista.

Mi esposo se apresur a contestar...

- Carlisle.

- Batista, c mo llegaron?

- Bien. Acabamos de arribar a la casa.

- O sea, sin problemas.

- S , aunque s te puedo decir que nos dejaron llegar...

- En el aeropuerto?

- S , lo mantienen vigilado.

- Es l gico... Pero, lo mejor es que no tuvieron problemas... Habl con Aro y me dice que llegar n en la tarde.

- Por el aeropuerto?

- No. Supone que va a estar vigilado, no te preocupes por eso... hizo una pausa algo m s larga C mo est Alondra?

- Bien. Bajo control.

- De acuerdo, el grupo de Edward, viaja en dos d as.

- Los estaremos esperando.

- Cualquier cosa me avisas.

- No te preocupes, que as lo haremos.

Luego, se despidieron y cortaron.

- En la tarde llegan los Vulturis? quise confirmar.

- S , asique es mejor acomodarnos.

Los cuatro entramos y mientras yo me qued algo atontada con lo que hab a en el interior, Alice no se detuvo y subi .

Aquella residencia era enorme... Un peque o castillo, calcul que deb a tener a lo menos entre 15 y 20 cuartos de buen tama o, en el segundo piso. Despu s me di cuenta que hab a errado por 15, eran 30 habitaciones, con lo que todos quedamos c modamente ubicados... Aunque hubiera preferido que Carlisle hubiera escogido algo m s peque o, que hubiera obligado a compartir los cuartos, ya que Alice y Jasper escogieron alcobas separadas, y cuando digo separadas , me refiero a eso... Ella lo hizo en la que quedaba a un extremo del pasillo, mientras Jazz lo hizo en el extremo opuesto.

Aquello me pon a muy mal.

Esa tarde, llegaron los Vulturis, y con eso, sent que aquella casa se hac a peque a.

Quise desligarme de todo eso... al menos, hasta que llegaran mis padres... No quer a o r hablar de peleas, los rumanos o cualquier otra cosa as , ya que ten a suficiente con mi mente que no dejaba de repetirme que yo era la culpable de todo lo que ocurr a.

Lo mejor era que tanto mis hermanos como mi esposo, respetaban mis peque as huidas.

Pero, esta vez no est bamos solos y en un momento en que hab a salido al jard n, escuch a mi espalda:

- Qui novi? ( Qu hay de nuevo?)

Cerr los ojos, pues reconoc la pregunta y el tono empleado... Por m s que hab a intentado borrarlos de mi memoria, era algo imposible... Siempre estar a all .

Como no contest , sigui ...

- Ira furor brevis est. (La ira es una locura corta) me record .

- Post factum, nullum consillium. (Despu s del hecho, huelga el consejo) contest .

- Pens que habr as olvidado el lat n, en todo este tiempo.

- Acaso, has olvidado algo de tu existencia? s lo hizo m s amplia su sonrisa ... Lo supuse. Qu quieres?

- Se te ve demasiado preocupada.

- Y a ti demasiado confiado.

- Vi... se cort l mismo Disculpa. Alondra, yo s lo que puedes hacer. No entiendo tu falta de confianza.

- Te equivocas le dije . En este momento, lo ltimo que tengo es falta de confianza en mis habilidades.

- Pero, est s preocupada.

- No lo voy a negar, pero no es por lo que pudieras suponer.

Se puso serio...

- Bien, si no es por la pelea; aquello, en ti, podr a suponer un peligro inminente.

- A qu te refieres?

- Tu poco poder de concentraci n... Si hay algo que pueda superar a lo que se avecina, tampoco te permitir tener el pensamiento donde deber s tenerlo...

- No te preocupes de eso... Yo s lo que tengo que hacer y en qu momento.

- Eso espero, porque t eres la pieza clave en todo este rompecabezas.

Sonre con iron a...

- Audaces fortuna iuvat. (La fortuna ayuda a los audaces)... Y ya que te interesa hablar de este tema, voy a necesitar saber algunas cosas sobre al que me voy a enfrentar...

- Marcello.

- Por qu no lo vi cuando estuve en la Guardia?

- Se fue poco despu s que ocupaste su talento para llevarte a Alice y Jasper... Fue ah cuando entend cual era el tuyo, pero no sab a si los extra as o los duplicabas. Por eso, en cada misi n que se te encomend , eleg a con cuidado a qui n enviar contigo.

- Para que sirviera a tus prop sitos, pero que no me diera luces que me llevaran a descubrirlos.

- Exacto. Siempre has sido muy inteligente... algo lenta, pero Carlisle tiene con l la joya m s preciada de nuestro mundo su sonrisa torva hab a regresado, al igual que esa sensaci n de nausea que me embargaba cada vez que la ve a.

Por eso, quise seguir con mi investigaci n...

- C mo funciona la habilidad de... Marcello? dud un poco.

- S confirm , Marcell ... Bueno, l puede aletargar la mente de cualquiera, dentro de un rango de algo m s de 50 metros a la redonda de su posici n, o sea un di metro de 100 metros.

- As que l sabe de m y mi habilidad deduje de todo lo que me hab a dicho.

- El d a que fuiste a buscar a Alice y Jasper, t misma te presentaste.

- Ten a la esperanza de conservar el anonimato dije sin poder ocultar mi confusi n . Lo nico que ahora espero poder hacerlo perdurar en el tiempo.

Aro me qued mirando un momento, hasta que me pregunt :

- Alguna vez, has probado utilizar tus dos habilidades al mismo tiempo?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendi ...

- Bueno, es que... En realidad, nunca he necesitado de ambas al mismo tiempo...

En eso, escuchamos...

- Alondra! levant la vista, para ver a Jazz acercarse. Y cuando estuvo a mi lado, tom mi brazo, para preguntar Est s bien?

- S , no te preocupes contest poniendo mi mano sobre la que ten a en mi brazo.

Jasper no sacaba su mirada desconfiada de Aro. Tal vez, fue por eso que l comenz a caminar, mientras me dijo...

- Alondra, ignoti nulla cupido. (lo desconocido, no se desea).

Cuando ya hab a entrado a la casa...

- Qu quiso decir? me pregunt Jasper.

Forc una sonrisa...

- No te preocupes, creo entender lo que espera que haga.

- Yo s lo que tienen que esperar... que puedan recuperar el poder, s lo eso.

- Jasper, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, al igual que la de Emmett. Menos mal, que llega en el pr ximo grupo.

- Qu te propones?

- Voy a necesitar entrenamiento extra.

- Entrenamiento? De qu ?

- Cuando llegue Emmett te lo explico.

Luego lo hice entrar y lo desafi a un juego de ajedrez.

Cap tulo N 33:

Pas todo el tiempo con mi hermanito, tanto que parec amos siameses.

Al menos, Batista no me reclam nada.

Trat de mantenernos alejados de los Vulturis, y me parece que lo consegu ; aunque tengo la impresi n que, ellos tampoco estaban muy c modos con nosotros ah .

El d a que llegaban mis hermanos, Batista fue a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Alice hab a permanecido en su cuarto, y estoy segura que Jazz hubiera hecho lo mismo, si yo no hubiera insistido en que me acompa ara.

Fue cuando lleg mi hermano oso, cuando comenc a arrepentirme de querer reunir a todos bajo un mismo cometido.

Aquella noche, ya se me estaba terminando la inventiva para mantener a Jasper distra do, y fue cuando mi hermanito me sorprendi al decirme:

- Alondra, te puedo hacer una consulta?

- Por supuesto contest con curiosidad.

- El otro d a, cuando conversaba con Carlisle, me coment que dentro de los libros de la biblioteca, que siempre te hab a llamado m s la atenci n, era uno que se llamaba Psicolog a de la postura . Yo lo le , y no puedo explicarme el motivo por el que te atrae tanto.

Lo qued mirando, evaluando si era conveniente decirle la raz n.

- Fue el libro que me hizo querer estudiar psicolog a dije como evasiva.

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que...

- Sab as que muchas veces tomas decisiones extra as? Tanto que ni siquiera Edward ha podido entenderlas.

- Hace tiempo que lo mantengo bloqueado.

- Me refiero a cuando escuchaba lo que pensabas... Seg n l, el hilo de tus pensamientos es ca tico.

Sonre .

- Tiene raz n.

En eso, escuchamos que hab an llegado los viajeros...

- Ven le dije , vamos a saludar... y a decirle a Emmett que necesito su ayuda.

Tom su mano y salimos...

Me fij que ya hab an bajado sus cosas y se encaminaban a la casa. Mientras Batista hab a ido a guardar el coche.

- Ed, Bella dije a modo de saludo . Que bueno verlos por ac .

- Hola, Alondra me contest Bella, acerc ndose a darme un abrazo.

Ed s lo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, acompa ado de una sonrisa.

No bien me hab a soltado Bella, cuando siento que alguien me toma por la espalda, a nivel de mi cintura y me levanta del piso...

- Hermanita! era Emmett.

- Em! B jame! Casi me matas de un infarto! reclam .

Su risa atronadora casi rompe mis t mpanos, pero hizo lo que le ped .

Algo me dijo que era preferible no mirar la reacci n de Rose, pero aquello me hizo desviar mis ojos a Jazz... Nuevamente, deb a haber asomado su tristeza, aunque ya s lo nos observaba.

As decid que era mejor apresurar aquel entrenamiento...

- Bueno dije , ahora que te dignaste a bajarme, quer a pedirte un favor... Necesito entrenar...

- Quieres que te ayude? me interrumpi sin borrar su sonrisa.

- S , es que quiero probar algo.

- Llevo el equipaje al cuarto y te ubico exclam al tiempo que me gui aba un ojo, tomaba la maleta de Rose (no tan grande como la de Alice), y se apresuraba al interior.

Me acerqu a Jazz.

- Me dir s de qu se trata? me pregunt .

- Quiero probar con combinaciones de habilidades.

- C mo?

- Ver si puedo, por ejemplo, ocupar tu habilidad y a la vez estar invisible...

En eso, todos escuchamos a Edward cuando casi grit ...

- Emmett, no!

Fue esa exclamaci n lo que me hizo ocupar su habilidad y escuch lo que le hab a hecho decir eso...

Mi hermano oso se hab a cruzado con F lix y estaban a punto de trenzarse en una pelea...

Con Ed salimos corriendo y Jazz con Rose detr s sin entender qu pasaba.

Cuando entramos, muchas cosas pasaron en d cimas de segundo...

Edward corri para intentar sujetar a F lix, mientras yo, como una ilusa, quise detener a Emmett.

De pronto, vi pasar a Ed volando sobre las cabezas de mi hermano oso y la m a. Sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que me aturdi un poco.

Cuando me recuper , me di cuenta que yo estaba entre los dos contendores, siendo literalmente, un emparedado.

- Basta! comenc a gritar Sep rense! Ahora! F lix! Emmett!

Ya no se me ocurr a qu m s decir o hacer, cuando escuch ...

- Tranquilos! era Jasper que sujetaba a Emmett Em! Calma!

Con lo que mi hermano oso desvi sus ojos a l primero, y luego a m ; y escuch que le dec a a F lix en un siseo...

- Su ltala!

No me hab a dado cuenta que aquel gigant n me ten a afirmada por los hombros; y escuchamos otra voz, en un tono de autoridad...

- F lix, querido, esos no son modales! Ve a buscar a Jane y dile que quiero hablar con ella! era Aro que hab a logrado apaciguar a su perro.

As , l me solt , se irgui bien, nos dirigi una mirada asesina y luego de un gru ido, dio media vuelta desapareciendo por una de las puertas.

Todos miramos a Aro, que me dijo...

- Disculpa, esto no volver a ocurrir.

- Eso espero contest en el momento que lleg Batista.

- Qu pas ? pregunt preocupado mi esposo.

- Nada me apresur a contestarle, pero lo mir significativamente, que supe que hab a entendido que luego le explicar a. Despu s a Ed le pregunt -. C mo est s?

- Bien contest , pero vamos a tener que cuidarnos m s.

Supe a qu se refer a y s lo me qued pensativa.

Al siguiente segundo, me acerqu a Jasper, y le dije:

- Ser mejor ir a entrenar... Em, vamos.

Cuando me fui a dar vuelta, mi vista fue al tope de la escalera, donde estaba Alice, de pie mir ndonos.

- Podr as venir a ayudarme? le pregunt .

No me contest , pero comenz a bajar a paso humano y cuando se nos uni , salimos a la parte trasera donde hab a una explanada no muy amplia, pero que servir a para lo que quer a.

- Qu te propones? pregunt Edward, cuando nos detuvimos.

- A ver, les explicar ... y mi vista se desvi al sentir que alguien m s estaba observando aquel entrenamiento.

Asomado por una de las ventanas del piso superior, estaba Aro que no perd a palabra de lo que dec a.

- ...Todos ustedes saben continu midiendo mis palabras que poseo dos habilidades potentes, la de hacerme invisible y la de duplicar y manejar a mi gusto las habilidades de quienes est n cerca... Estas dos habilidades siempre las he empleado por separado y la segunda casi en forma inconsciente... Pero esta vez, veo la necesidad de combinarlas en forma consciente luego mir a Jasper . Adem s, necesito poder controlar mi concentraci n en una pelea.

- Y qu quieres que hagamos? me pregunt Alice.

- Un entrenamiento normal... Quiero saber si soy capaz de no distraerme.

- Bien dijo Emmett . Empezamos?

As , cada uno tom una posici n dentro de la explanada.

Mientras hac amos eso, yo comenc a ver de qu dispon a, y me fij en tres que no ten a consideradas... Las de Jane, Alec y Demetri. Lo que me hizo voltear y en el instante que los vi a los cuatro parados algo alejados, pero observ ndonos, tambi n sent un golpe en mi cintura de donde me hab an agarrado con fuerza, empuj ndome, llegando a quedar tumbada de espalda con Jasper sobre m . Entonces, sise :

- No te distraigas.

Con eso, lo empuj con fuerza con lo que cay de espalda un par de metros m s all y desaparec ... Comenc a ocupar su habilidad y me dijo:

- Eso no es justo!

Comenc a re r y me concentr , tratando de ocupar la habilidad de Emmett, junt ndola con la de F lix, y me lanc a tumbar a mi hermano oso.

Lo nico que no me di cuenta cuando Batista, me agarr firmemente, sorprendi ndome al darme un beso, con el que volv a ser visible.

- Te falta concentraci n me dijo a mi o do y me estremec .

- Pero... c mo? tartamude .

- Nunca te lo hab a dicho, pero yo puedo verte cuando desapareces... Perdona.

- Puedes verme? lo miraba extra ada, ya que nunca me hab a dicho eso, aunque nunca lo hab a ocupado con mi esposo. Nunca tuve la necesidad.

- Bueno, no tan claramente... Tal vez puedas darte cuenta si ocupas mi habilidad y desapareces.

Fue eso mismo lo que hice, y l ten a raz n... Pod a verme, aunque como una desfragmentaci n del agua. Era como una foto de buena calidad, vista en la pantalla de un computador... si se ve a peque a, era n tida (la vista de un humano); si se agrandaba un poco, a n era factible su nitidez (la vista de nosotros); pero si se segu a ampliando, se pixelaba (la vista de Batista).

- Por qu no me lo hab as dicho? le reclam .

- Disculpa, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad... Pero, vas a tener que trabajar m s tu concentraci n.

En ese instante, escuchamos...

- Por qu no pruebas con el talento de Bella y Jane? era Aro que se encontraba a un lado de sus perros.

- De acuerdo contest y me dirig a mi hermana . Bella ella se acerc donde estaba . No hagas nada, yo voy a controlarlo le dije.

Luego me concentr en proteger a mis hermanos, con la habilidad de ella, para luego tomar la de Jane y dirigirla hacia F lix (ten a que cobrarme aquel golpe).

l empez cayendo al piso, retorci ndose, ante la mirada espantada de sus compa eros.

Entonces, Aro dijo:

- Peque a!

Y sent cuando quiso atacar a Jasper, luego se centr en Alice. Como vio que ellos estaban protegidos, la vi sonre r y me mir . A ese mismo instante, sent una gran descarga el ctrica, que me hizo lanzar un grito y soltar a F lix. Ca al suelo, entonces, a los pocos segundos se me pas , a pesar de que ella no hab a sacado su vista de m ...

- Gracias musit a Bella.

Jasper iba a atacar directamente a Jane, pero Emmett logr detenerlo a tiempo.

- No cometas una locura escuch que le dec a a mi hermanito.

No hab a logrado recuperarme completamente y eso ltimo me oblig a ponerme de pie r pidamente

- Jasper, ya estoy bien Fui yo la que me equivoqu dije interponi ndome entre la bruja y mi hermano.

Yo sent a que mis piernas no iban a poder seguir resisti ndome por mucho tiempo, as que me acerqu un poco a Emmett y me afirm de l, simulando que era para que soltara a Jazz, cosa que hizo y pas su brazo por mi cintura.

No me hab a podido explicar que me sintiera tan d bil

- Alondra, est s bien? me pregunt mi hermano oso.

- S , pero necesito sentarme contest .

Me dispon a a regresar a la casa, afirmada de Em, cuando sent que me tomaron en brazos. Al ver qui n hab a osado hacer algo as , me di cuenta que hab a sido Jasper

- B jame! le orden .

- Si quieres mantener la absurda tregua con los Vulturis, d jame que te lleve. As tendr las manos ocupadas sise , y me percat que no quitaba la vista de Jane.

Entend que esa era la nica forma que l pudiera controlarse de atacarla, por lo que me vi obligada a aceptar.

As me di cuenta que, ninguno de ellos se hab a movido de donde estaban.

Y cuando pasamos por cerca de donde estaba Aro, l me mir de una forma que me intimid e hizo que bajara mi vista, y me acurrucara en mi hermanito.

- Tranquila me susurr Jasper, al momento que entr bamos en la casa.

Cap tulo N 34:

Aquel entrenamiento dej muchas consecuencias, algunas que me cost arreglar...

Primero, me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para lo que quer a hacer. Si bien, mi habilidad era poderosa, no sab a ocuparla... Era como si a un ni o se le diera una ametralladora para defenderse. Muy probable que terminara hiri ndose l mismo.

Segundo, que el intentar hacer convivir a mi familia con los Vulturis, era una empresa tit nica.

Tercero, la reacci n que se produjo en Batista, tras todo aquello, doli ... Si varias veces hab a sentido celos por mi relaci n con Jasper, aquella vez fue la gota que derram el vaso, porque mi hermanito, entrando a la casa, me llev directo a mi cuarto, donde me dej sobre la cama...

- Es mejor que te quedes aqu me dijo.

- Si te quedas conmigo... por favor le ped .

- Ser a mejor que te acompa e Batista.

- Bueno dije haciendo adem n de ponerme en pie , si no quieres quedarte conmigo, mejor bajo.

- Espera me detuvo.

- Te quedar s conmigo?

- De acuerdo, pero descansa.

No contest , hasta que le dije:

- Jasper, creo que nuevamente me estoy equivocando.

- Lo dices por el entrenamiento?

- Proteg a todos... excepto a m .

- No debes preocuparte de eso, una de las razones por las que se hacen los entrenamientos, es ver las deficiencias, para poder solucionarlas a tiempo. Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Pero, y si cometo otro error tan est pido como se?... Adem s, est mi poca concentraci n, es tan f cil distraerme.

- Alondra, ste no ser el nico entrenamiento... Tendremos otros y ver s que no habr problemas... Lo que s , ser mejor hacerlos entre nosotros, sin involucrar a los Vulturis.

- Hoy decepcion a muchos... especialmente a ellos.

- No digas algo as . Si no fuera por ti, ellos deber an seguir ocultos... Adem s, no creo que te importe tanto lo que ellos piensen.

Mi mano busc la de l, y se la estrech .

- Gracias. Sab a que contigo estar a bien.

- No hay de qu me contest dejando asomar esa sonrisa tan dif cil de ver . Ahora, descansa un poco.

La verdad es que no supe en qu momento de esa conversaci n, Batista hab a estado escuchando. S lo que, cuando baj al d a siguiente, no lo vi y cuando pregunt por l, Emmett me dijo que hab a acompa ado a Edward a buscar a Clara y Neville al aeropuerto.

De principio, no lo relacion con nada malo o fuera de lo normal. Como ser a que lo nico que llam mi atenci n fue que no llegaran tambi n Renesmee y Jacob, como hab amos quedado de acuerdo.

Entonces, le propuse a Jasper jugar un partido de ajedrez y cuando bamos a empezar, se me acerc Bella...

- Alondra, disculpa, podr a conversar contigo un momento? me pregunt sumamente seria.

- Claro le contest , y luego a Jazz . Ya regreso, que quiero ver si puedo concentrarme en esto.

Con Bella nos fuimos fuera de la casa, por la puerta principal, donde hab a un banco de piedra, en el que nos sentamos...

- Bella, qu pasa? le pregunt al ver que no me dec a nada.

- Alondra comenz , recuerdas la conversaci n que tuvimos hace tiempo, en Forks? Cuando preparabas tu boda con Batista y te preocupaba Alan.

Aquella conversaci n?... Claro que me acordaba. Era donde me hab a contado sobre su amistad con Jake.

- S le dije , me acuerdo, pero qu pasa?

- Es que parece que hay cosas en las que no te has dado cuenta... Me refiero a Batista.

- Batista? Qu pasa con l? pregunt bastante sorprendida y preocupada. No entend a qu ten a que ver mi esposo y aquella conversaci n en Forks, con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

- T sabes que l te ama, pero tu actitud, la de estos ltimos d as, lo ha herido...

- Disculpa la cort confundida , pero te juro que no te entiendo.

- Me refiero a que andas a todos lados con Jasper. Prefieres que l te acompa e, antes que Batista... Alondra, lo est s apartando de ti.

- Es que Jazz me necesita, y eso Batista lo sabe... me cort yo misma, porque realmente lo sab a? Luego, susurr Yo quiero a Jasper, y amo a Batista.

- Todos sabemos eso, pero te est s extralimitando con ambos... Cu ndo fue la ltima vez que hablaste con Batista? me pregunt .

- Ayer, cuando me tumb en el entrenamiento.

- No me refiero a eso, yo digo cu ndo fue la ltima vez que charlaron sobre ustedes... que estuvieron solos los dos y me mir significativamente.

En verdad, desde que hab amos llegado, no hab amos tenido un tiempo para nosotros, pero yo supon a que l se daba cuenta que mi hermanito me necesitaba y que yo no lo dejar a.

No contest pensando en eso por lo que ella continu ...

- Alondra, no puedes dejar de esa forma a Batista... l te ama y te extra a, pero si t sigues aferrada a Jazz, vas a perderlo.

- Voy a hablar con l, no creo que se est comportando como un beb ...

- Alondra, no es que lo haga, es que t le est s dando motivos para hacerlo.

- Pero, Jazz me necesita.

- Necesita que t est s bien. Mientras as sea, l estar bien y hasta es posible que pueda arreglar todo con Alice...

- Espera! la interrump Quieres decir que Alice est actuando de esta forma porque est celosa?

- Jazz te ha estado apoyando en todo, a n antes de que decidieras intervenir entre los rumanos y los Vulturis... Ellos nunca hab an discutido tanto... En un principio, Alice hab a conseguido que l no las presionara, claro que le hab a costado bastante... Pero, luego se te ocurri todo esto, y ella convenci a Jasper que todo acabar a mal si continuabas as de terca. Fue su temor a que te sucediera algo malo, lo que le hizo tratar de detenerte, y cuando vio que era una p rdida de tiempo, Alice lo hizo escoger entre ambas... Lo que le molesta a ella es que l siempre te escoge... Ella sabe que su amor hacia ti, es diferente al que tiene por ella, pero le duele que siempre te escoja, que siempre quiera protegerte... Me entiendes?

Claro que la entend a. Yo me estaba interponiendo entre mi hermanito y Alice, con lo que estaba alejando a Batista de mi lado...

- Bella dije entonces , te entiendo; y no sabes cu nto te agradezco lo que me has dicho... luego susurr Como siempre, tratando de solucionar los problemas, lo nico que hago es empeorarlos.

- No digas eso me conmin . T haces tu mejor esfuerzo, y todos te lo agradecemos.

Se acerc a darme un abrazo que, en verdad, agradec .

Luego, entramos y yo fui para jugar el partido de ajedrez con Jasper, a quien no le fue dif cil ganarme, ya que mi mente andaba muy lejos de aquel juego.

Hac a poco que hab amos terminado, cuando escuchamos el veh culo...

- Llegaron! anunci Emmett con una amplia sonrisa.

As salimos mi hermano oso, Bella y yo; mientras Rose y Jasper, se quedaron en el interior... Bueno, junto con Alice que no sal a de su cuarto, y los Vulturis que no interactuaban con nosotros. Cosa que realmente nunca extra amos.

Afuera, Clara, Neville y Edward se aproximaban a nosotros, mientras vi a Batista que iba a guardar el coche...

- Alondra! exclam Clara con una sonrisa C mo est s?

- Bien le contest al tiempo que la abrazaba y me di vuelta a mirar a mi cu ado . Neville dije a modo de saludo.

- Alondra me contest , de la misma forma.

- Me contaron que ayer no te fue muy bien en un entrenamiento me coment mi hermana.

- S , algo as dije en un suspiro . M s rato voy a volver a intentar.

- Est s segura? me pregunt Edward.

- Tengo que lograr dominar bien mis habilidades, porque sino podr a ser fatal.

- En la noche llegan Carlisle, Jacob, Esme y Renesmee... me inform mi hermano.

- Por qu se dividieron as ? le pregunt a Clara.

- Carlisle pens que ser a m s seguro de esta forma, ya que los rumanos no nos conocen a Neville y a m .

- Tiene l gica... hab amos llegado a la puerta Por favor, me disculpan?... Tengo un asunto pendiente.

Y me dirig al garaje.

Batista no se hab a bajado del coche, a n estaba sentado en el lado del conductor, sin percatarse de mi presencia...

Met mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantal n, y saqu una moneda. Luego, me sent en el asiento del copiloto...

- Una moneda por saber lo que piensas dije ofreci ndole la que acababa de sacar.

Ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarme, s lo me contest :

- D sela a Edward y te puede informar...

- Prefiero de primera mano.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme... Supuse que hab a ido de caza hac a muy poco, y me doli no haberlo acompa ado, sus ojos ten an esa tonalidad dorada que hac a juego perfecto con sus rizos. Quise acariciarlos, pero l retir el rostro y me di cuenta que me miraba sin ninguna expresi n...

- Alondra comenz a decirme, con un tono plano , s que deber a esperar para decirte algo as , pero no creo poder seguir con esta farsa por mucho m s tiempo... yo lo miraba sin entender esa introducci n, aunque en el fondo algo me gritaba que lo que seguir a no me gustar a Quiero el divorcio.

No sabr a decir si estaba en estado de shock o era lo m s cercano que ten amos a un ataque cardiaco. Pero, dej de respirar y comenc a sentir una opresi n en mi garganta, que poco a poco se fue transformando en un dolor, un ardor, aunque diferente al que era provocado por la sed.

Tragu pesado, intentando que pasara esa sensaci n desagradable... sin suerte.

- Di...vor...cio? tartamude A qu ... te refieres?

- Cuando todo esto termine, quiero irme.

- De acuerdo, podemos irnos juntos le dije, con cierta desesperaci n en la voz . Varias veces lo has hecho por m , ahora no tengo problema de hacerlo por ti.

- El asunto no son los Cullen me doli que se refiriera en esos t rminos a nuestra familia . Todo esto es porque no quiero seguir contigo aquello doli a n m s.

- Batista, yo te amo... Todo lo que ha pasado, me ha hecho descuidarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame...

- Qu t me amas?... me interrumpi No, Alondra, t no me amas. De hecho no hay nada que ames... Nada, ni nadie... se es un sentimiento completamente negado para ti... Ni siquiera creo que hayas amado a Camilo... Tal vez, a Ram n. No lo s , pero a nadie m s.

- En qu te basas para decir algo as ? le pregunt con el inicio de mi enojo...

- En ti, en ti y todas las cosas que haces.

- Batista... t me amas? le pregunt .

Hubo un peque o movimiento en sus parpados, que me hizo saber que lo que me contestar a, ser a una mentira...

- No dijo , por mucho tiempo te has esforzado en matar mi amor, y por fin lo lograste.

- Batista, por favor, no me hagas esto... No nos hagas esto le supliqu . S que lo que me acabas de decir no es cierto. T me amas. Tanto o m s que yo, si eso es posible.

- Te he apoyado en cuanta locura se te ha ocurrido, pero sta va a ser la ltima.

En ese instante aflor mi orgullo, el que era tan falso como todo en m ...

- De acuerdo dije endureciendo mi mirada . Cuando todo esto pase, toma tu camino... Ahora, como los Vulturis te deber n algo, no se te echar malamente de donde te presentes... Pero, si te vas... No regreses.

Abr la puerta del veh culo y sal .

Iba con direcci n a la casa, pero a medio camino, di media vuelta y fui de caza sola... Necesitaba relajarme y aquello me servir a... Regres pasada la medianoche.

Jazz se me acerc y me pregunt :

- D nde estabas? y se fij en mis ojos Fuiste de caza?

- S , quer a relajarme... luego hice una pregunta que sab a que deber a hacer, si quer a simular que todo estaba bien Y Batista?

- Fue al aeropuerto.

- Ah, de acuerdo... Vamos a practicar un poco?

- Est s segura?

- Por supuesto. Con la llegada de Carlisle, no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo dije en una gran mentira, que esperaba pasara desapercibida para mi hermanito. Y lo hizo.

- De acuerdo, pero veamos s lo tu concentraci n... Ya tendremos tiempo para otras cosas.

- Entones, vamos.

- Si vas a practicar, tambi n voy dijo Emmett, poni ndose a mi lado en un pesta eo.

- Les importa si los acompa o? pregunt Clara.

- No contest , si quieres venir puede resultar provechoso... Alguien m s?

Todos los dem s se quedaron donde estaban y as salimos los cuatro.

De camino...

- Seguro que cuando llegue Batista, se nos une me dijo Jazz, sin quitar su mirada de m .

- Seguramente le contest , sin demostrar el dolor que aquellas palabras significaban.

Definitivamente, yo no ten a remedio... Mi concentraci n era nula. Y en aquella pr ctica qued m s que en evidencia.

Vol por los aires, romp unas cuantas ramas de los rboles cercanos, di en el suelo de cabeza, espalda, sentada, de costado y arrodillada.

Si hubiera sido humana, hubiera muerto o, al menos, hubiera quedado en silla de ruedas. Mi mente estaba demasiado lejos.

Cuando ya hab a ca do de todas las formas posibles, Jasper detuvo todo...

- Basta! se acerc Alondra, qu te sucede? Dices que quieres practicar, pero tu concentraci n es inexistente.

- Tienes raz n le dije . sta es otra de las locuras de tu hermana... me di vuelta para ir a la casa, a mi cuarto.

La verdad es que lo que iba a decir le iba a doler a l tanto como a m , pero logr detenerme.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, pens en que era mejor tratar de hablar con Alice. No cre a haberlo decidido, pero cuando llegu arriba, ella me esperaba en la puerta de su habitaci n...

- Pasa invit ... Tambi n creo que debemos conversar...

Y entr .

Me fui hacia la ventana que ten a una hermosa vista de los alrededores, mientras ella cerraba la puerta...

- Siempre sabes qu habitaci n es la mejor orientada me quej .

- Bueno, es una de las cosas que m s me gusta de mi habilidad.

Me di vuelta a mirarla...

- Alice, por favor, perd name... En verdad, que no me hab a dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Jasper y t .

- Le dije a Bella que no te lo contara...

- Pero, sab as que me lo dir a y me alegro que lo haya hecho...

- Aunque no var e en nada lo que sucede?

- Alice, s que debes saber lo que me dijo Batista.

- l est muy herido por c mo han pasado las cosas.

- Por favor, Alice, por qu no solucionar tu problema con Jasper? l te ama... A m me quiere y me apoya por el lazo, s lo eso, nada m s, y t lo sabes.

- Por qu quieres que arregle yo con Jazz? Qu ganar as con eso?

- Si mi relaci n con Batista debe terminar aqu , puedo asimilarlo; pero no quiero cargar con la culpa de ustedes.

- No es necesario que te sientas culpable de eso. Jasper tom la decisi n, no t .

- Alice, al menos trata de hablar con l... S que te necesita tanto como t a l.

- No s ...

- Por favor? y forc una sonrisa. Algo me dec a que pod a llegar a ceder. Si estaba dudando en ese momento, ten a una posibilidad de convencerla.

- Tus ojos siguen tristes me dijo, tratando de desviar la conversaci n, y como vio que no lo lograba . Lo nico que puedo decirte es que lo pensar .

- Eso me basta... por ahora dije con un gran alivio.

Sab a que si ella pod a perdonar a mi hermanito, l no seguir a insistiendo en irse.

Pero...

- Alondra me dijo cuando me iba a marchar , y lo tuyo con Batista?

- Eso... ya est muerto.

- l te ama.

- Alice quise cortar esa conversaci n , ten as raz n... Todo esto va a terminar s lo en penas.

- Yo no me refer a a esas penas.

- No te entiendo le dije, pero...

- No me prestes atenci n. Como t bien debes saber, mis visiones no son completamente seguras.

- Pero, qu has visto?

- S lo eso... penas.

- Qu clase de penas? insist .

Ella me mir y neg con la cabeza. As supe que ella no dir a m s. Adem s, escuchamos que hab an llegado los viajeros.

Mi hermana se acerc y me dijo:

- Ser mejor que bajemos... Trata de arreglar todo con Batista. Vamos.

No me dej decirle nada y tomando mi mano, me hizo bajar.

Casi toda la familia se hab a reunido, para recibir a Carlisle.

Fue Esme quien se acerc y me dio un gran abrazo...

- Alondra, que bueno es verte bien.

- Gracias dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Luego, Carlisle se me acerc ...

- C mo has estado? me pregunt .

- Practicando, pero es dif cil. Me falta mucha concentraci n.

- Pero, crees estar lista para cuando se te necesite?

- Eso espero...

- Lo malo es que se est auto-imponiendo un esfuerzo que la puede terminar agotando me interrumpi Jasper.

- Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo me record mi padre.

- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, y son muchas las cosas que tengo que considerar.

- Tenemos tiempo... no te preocupes por eso me dijo mi hermanito.

- Jasper tiene raz n lo apoy mi padre . Recuerda que no queremos que te arriesgues innecesariamente. T eres m s importante que cualquier otra cosa.

- Tengo que poder hacer lo que se me pide.

- Nadie te ha pedido nada.

- Yo no dir a eso le dijo Jazz.

- Aro? le pregunt mi padre.

- l s lo me ha pedido lo que yo puedo hacer sali de mi boca, aunque me parec a incre ble, que siguiera defendi ndolo.

- Nunca has ocupado, conscientemente, de esa forma tu habilidad me record Jasper.

- Qu forma es esa? quiso saber mi padre.

- Hizo que combinara la de Bella con la de Jane...

- Y ese no fue el problema lo interrump . Fue mi concentraci n.

- La misma que a n no tienes me acus . Carlisle, debemos tratar de ganar tiempo, de lo contrario esto est condenado al fracaso.

- Voy a estar lista les asegur , aunque en mi fuero interno, no estaba segura.

- Voy a hablar con Aro dijo mi padre sin haber tomado en cuenta lo que yo hab a dicho. Dirigi ndose a las escaleras.

Yo le dediqu una mirada asesina a mi hermanito, antes de intentar detener a mi padre. No hab a alcanzado a dar dos pasos, cuando Alice se me atraves ...

- No, Alondra me dijo seria . Tienes otras prioridades.

Con esas palabras, mir a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que todos me miraban.

Mi reacci n, me sorprendi ... Emit un largo gru ido, pero no era de enojo, ni amenazante; sino m s bien de decepci n.

Sab a a lo que ella se refer a, pero a n no estaba preparada.

Para eso, no.

Entonces, hice lo que siempre hac a cuando me sent a as : huir.

Sal de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Cap tulo N 35:

Cuando me hab a alejado lo suficiente, me detuve y me dej caer.

Hab a llegado a un prado amplio, rodeado de algunos arbustos. A n faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

Me sent en el pasto y recog mis piernas cruzadas, abraz ndolas para apoyar mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

No quer a llorar, pero mis l grimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, nublando mi vista.

Concentraci n... Necesitaba aprender a concentrarme, pero el ardor en mis ojos me recordaba que estaba triste, enojada, desilusionada... arrepentida.

Volv a a repetirme que deb a concentrarme... Pero en qu ... A mi mente llegaba el recuerdo de Batista y en una d cima de segundo, recorr a todos mis recuerdos a su lado... Concentraci n... Present a que de un momento a otro, Jasper aparecer a y me obligar a a regresar, pero l no se aparec a... l era otro tonto que me her a... Me her a pensar en l, que cuando terminara todo eso, se marchar a, igual que mi esposo... Vamos, Alondra, conc ntrate! ...

Hab a pasado como una hora y yo segu a ah sentada, divagando, cuando escuch ...

- En verdad, el hecho de convivir con Carlisle, te ha hecho tomar muchas de las costumbres humanas.

Pas una mano por mis ojos nublados por las l grimas, para intentar corroborar lo que supon a, pero no cre a... Y s , era l. Era Cayo...

- Qu haces aqu ? gru .

Mientras pertenec a la Guardia, tuve que guardar cierto tono de respeto hacia ellos, pero cuando me vi fuera de Volterra, agradec el haber podido regresar a verlos como a cualquier otro.

- Seg n Aro, tus talentos te hacen la joya recalc la palabra m s valiosa de nuestro mundo, pero lo que has mostrado, no me convence para nada de eso.

- Mis habilidades no las he practicado de la forma que se requiere ahora... Lo nico que tengo que hacer es ejercitarlas un poco.

- En lo nico en que estoy de acuerdo con Aro, es en que eres bastante extra a... He sabido que tu caracter stica de curiosidad te ha puesto m s de una vez en peligro...

- S confirm , y por eso me alegro de estar con Carlisle, ya que entre todos nos cuidamos.

Por un momento, dio vuelta la cara, recorriendo con la vista nuestro entorno.

- Si tu curiosidad es tan grande, podr as explicarme algo?

- Qu cosa? pregunt aunque lo ltimo que quer a en ese momento, era sostener una conversaci n con l.

- C mo es posible que no hayas sentido curiosidad de saber el motivo por el que Batista hu a de nosotros?

Cayo ten a raz n. Aquel secreto que pod a condenar a Batista y a qui n lo compartiera con l.

Lo mir con incredulidad, primero, y con pena despu s...

- Cu n mayor eres? Tantos a os existiendo y no sabes la respuesta?

- Realmente no conoces el secreto?

- Aro es libre de buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta en mi mente.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, c mo has podido frenar tu curiosidad?

Me dol a pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero me obligu a contestar...

- A nosotros nos une el amor. Cuando tomamos conciencia de que fuimos humanos, y que no debemos seguir asesinando a los que fueron nuestros iguales; podemos recuperar algo de lo que en el fondo, seguimos siendo, y de esa forma convivir con ellos. As logramos un equilibrio que nos deja expresar sentimientos, que con el tiempo pueden ser olvidados, como lo veo en tu caso... Y el sentimiento m s importante que recuperamos es justamente, el amor... El mismo que me ha permitido controlar mi curiosidad. Porque me aterra pensar que Batista ya no exista, porque lo amo.

Yo lo amaba, a n en ese momento y el expresarme de esa forma, me hac a da o. l quer a irse, ya no me quer a, yo hab a matado su amor. Ahora, me evitaba.

Y Cayo ven a a recordarme todo eso.

Dentro de los Vulturis, l era el que m s disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los dem s.

Muchas veces lo compar con Jasper. A mi hermanito, su habilidad lo hab a hecho darse cuenta de lo que hac a, y por eso intentaba permanecer con nosotros, pero Cayo era completamente lo opuesto. l se deleitaba en lo que a Jazz le molestaba.

- Amor? pregunt finalmente T en verdad piensas que nosotros podemos enamorarnos?

- Cuando comprendemos que no podemos alimentarnos de lo que alguna vez fuimos, s . Los lazos que nos unen est n tejidos de eso... luego, dud un poco, ya que ten a un muy buen ejemplo, pero sab a que me doler a compartirlo, pero vi la necesidad de disipar las dudas de Cayo, por lo que continu ... Te dir porque pienso esto... Despu s que Batista me encontr , estuvimos juntos por 5 a os, en los que lo nico que nos uni fue una necesidad de no seguir solos. En todo ese tiempo, nunca lo relacion conscientemente, con que me hab a enamorado. Eso reci n lo vine a saber cuando llegu con mi familia. Es posible que de no haber sucedido este hecho, a n seguir amos como estuvimos en esos 5 a os.

- Interesante hip tesis... Aunque dif cil de comprobar.

- No, al contrario, muy f cil... El hecho de que haya logrado controlar mi curiosidad, s lo para que l est bien, ya demuestra lo que te he contado.

Por un par de segundos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me dijo:

- Puedo hacerte otra consulta?

- S contest , aunque en el fondo no quer a m s preguntas, quer a que l me dejara en paz.

- Si dices amarlo tanto, por qu no se te ve con l? y asom una sonrisa s dica.

Aquella pregunta hab a dado en el blanco y sent como mis ojos comenzaban a inundarse. Pero, ten a que contestar...

- Son problemas familiares que no encuentro que sean algo para discutir contigo.

- Si esos problemas familiares pudieran llegar a afectar el cometido por el que nos encontramos aqu , quiere decir que es algo que puedes... dud un momento y debes discutir conmigo.

- Cayo, nunca, ni siquiera cuando pertenec a a la Guardia, discut asuntos personales, ni familiares con ninguno de ustedes... No voy a comenzar ahora.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y l se daba cuenta.

- Quieres que te recuerde lo que pas aquella vez por no compartir lo que te suced a?

Un gru ido escap de mi pecho... con lo que vi ampliar a n m s su sonrisa...

- Como lo supuse continu . No vas a tener problema con los rumanos... S lo hay que saber guiarte para que canalices tu concentraci n.

La verdad es que no le entend mucho en aquel momento, pero lo nico que agradec fue que despu s se dio media vuelta y se fue...

Yo me qued un poco m s, intentando calmarme mirando las estrellas. S lo que cuando estaba pensando en que ya deber a regresar...

- Dime que no es cierto lo que me contaron era Jasper, que no me di cuenta que me hab a encontrado.

- No tengo cerca a Edward para decirte si es verdad o no. No tengo la menor idea de lo que te contaron.

- Sobre Batista y t ... cort ah la frase.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando esto termine, no vas a ser el nico que se va a marchar... S lo eso dije intentando no expresar con mi voz, lo que realmente sent a al pensar en aquello.

- Chiquita me dijo y se acerc a abrazarme ... Ustedes no deben separarse.

- No, si no nos vamos a separar... l quiere deshacer el v nculo... Quiere... la palabra se atragantaba en mi garganta, pero me obligu a decirla divorciarse.

- Tienes que hacer que lo reconsidere...

- Si no he podido hacer que t lo hagas, c mo lo har a con l? lo interrump .

Hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro y comenz a acariciar mi cabello.

- T sabes que eso es diferente.

- En qu es diferente?

- En muchas cosas, pero ahora estamos hablando de Batista y de ti.

Me separ con un empuj n, y solt lo que llevaba adentro, sin medir consecuencias...

- En verdad que eres tonto... Todo lo que est pasando entre Batista y yo ha sido ocasionado por ti... por ti y Alice... He abandonado a mi esposo, al amor de mi existencia, para estar con mi hermano, para intentar ayudarlo, porque s lo que se siente cuando tienes intenciones de abandonar a quienes amas... las l grimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero me negaba a dejarlas salir Te he puesto por sobre todo, pensando que te dar as cuenta del error que quieres cometer, pero todo ha sido in til... As ahora me estoy viendo sola, sin dos de los hombres m s importantes para m ... en este punto, perd la batalla con mis l grimas, que empezaron a caer Debo hacer cosas que requerir n de toda mi concentraci n, pero me es imposible lograrlo, ya que tengo mi pensamiento a a os luz de donde deben estar... Tengo sobre mis hombros demasiadas responsabilidades, de las que yo no he pedido. Comet un error, s lo uno y eso ha hecho que todo est mal ahora... Quisiera poder arrancar, correr, irme lo m s lejos que pueda; pero no puedo, no debo. Tengo que enfrentar todo lo que he ocasionado: que casi hubieran exterminado a los Vulturis, poner a mi familia en peligro extremo, que mis hermanos m s queridos se separen, y que mi esposo, el amor de mi existencia, se vaya... sonre con iron a Y t me dices que debo influir en l para que lo reconsidere... Eso parece una mala broma.

- Chiquita, l te quiere...

- S afirm y pas mi mano por mis mejillas para sec rmelas , me quiere... me quiere lejos, sin que haya nada que nos una. Desea ser libre... Y yo, no lo voy a detener... Como tampoco lo har contigo... suspir Es mejor que regresemos. Debemos seguir practicando.

- Alondra, si no puedes concentrarte...

- No te preocupes que lograr hacerlo... No se me ocurre c mo, pero lo har ... Regresemos.

Me acerqu para tomar su mano, y cuando lo hice, con la otra acarici mi mejilla, mientras me dec a:

- Si hablas con l, estoy seguro que no se ir .

- Pero, es posible que yo quiera que se vaya.

- Estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario.

- Jasper, por favor, no insistas... Me ha costado aceptar todo esto y ahora que lo estoy consiguiendo, no voy a echar pie atr s... Ahora, regresemos a la casa, necesito probar algunas ideas que tengo.

Reci n despu s de decirle eso, l comenz a caminar y poco despu s apresuramos el paso.

Cap tulo N 36:

Cuando llegamos, mi padre nos esperaba afuera...

- Alondra, Jasper, nos ten an preocupados. Est n bien?

- S contest mi hermanito y se apresur a decir , pero yo recomendar a que Alondra no forzara a n su habilidad.

- Yo estoy bien, en pie y no me duele nada. No veo porqu tendr a que cuidarme.

- Justamente, para que no se te salga de control.

- No te preocupes de eso le asegur mi padre . Les est bamos esperando porque nos vamos a reunir todos, para planear c mo lo vamos a hacer... Entramos?

Cuando estuvimos adentro, todos nos dirigimos a un sal n amplio con una gran chimenea que alguien hab a encendido.

En el interior ya se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marco, juntos a Jane y Alec.

Delante bamos Carlisle, Esme que se nos uni en cuanto entramos a la casa , Jasper y yo; inmediatamente despu s Emmett y Rose; les segu an Clara, Bella, Neville y Edward; y cerrando la entrada: Alice, Renesmee, Batista y Jacob, que se cuidaba de mantener su distancia de m .

Decid quitar mi bloqueo a Ed y Alice, porque se necesitar a todo lo que se pudiera aportar.

As , mi hermano se percat que extra a F lix y Demetri, entonces se me acerc , para susurrar...

- Estar n vigilando fuera para no ser interrumpidos.

En cierta forma me alegr de que el gigant n no estuviera presente, porque no quer a volver a interponerme entre l y mi hermano oso, nuevamente.

Con Jasper permanecimos cerca de Carlisle y Esme, y sent una gran tranquilidad. Me di vuelta a mirarlo y me sonre a. Ya estaba empleando su habilidad para que todo fuera paz y amor en aquella reuni n. No pude evitar mirar a Jacob que hac a una mueca de desagrado. A n con todo el tiempo que hab a pasado, no se acostumbraba a la habilidad de mi hermanito, que l consideraba desagradable .

Todo aquello lo presenciaba y me parec a que formaba parte de un sue o surrealista... Toda mi familia reunida con los Vulturis, en plan amigable...

Mi vista se desvi , sin querer, a Batista; que miraba de frente sin expresi n en el rostro. Cerr los ojos para evitar seguir mir ndolo y que el dolor que sent a se acrecentara.

- Tranquila escuch susurrar a Jasper, mientras estrechaba su mano en la m a.

Por respuesta s lo asent .

Entonces, escuchamos a mi padre:

- Bueno, como ya estamos todos aqu , ser mejor ponernos de acuerdo sobre c mo vamos a asumir nuestras posiciones.

- Carlisle habl Aro, mientras se pon a de pie , primero quer a agradecerte a ti y toda tu familia , por apoyarnos en estos momentos. Como tambi n hacerles saber que, nuestras puertas siempre estar n abiertas para cualquiera de ustedes.

- Cosa que te agradecemos se apresur a contestar mi padre , pero que no creo que vaya a ser necesario... Ahora, ser a mejor avocarnos a lo que nos tiene aqu reunidos.

- Bueno, por lo que s contest Aro , ya te informaron lo que pas en la pr ctica del talento de Alondra... y luego, en la que sigui , no vi mayor avance.

- Se puede decir que, en ella, son habilidades reci n descubiertas, y que no ha podido practicarlas todo lo que se hubiera podido.

- Pero, por mientras ella no logre dominarlo bien, no es conveniente tomar una actitud ofensiva.

- Carlisle Jasper se dirigi a l , debemos darle tiempo a Alondra para que logre manejar su habilidad.

- Tiempo? pregunt Cayo Y cu nto es lo que necesitar a?

- Ser a bueno un par de semanas.

- Eso es mucho.

- Cayo tiene raz n intervine . Ya no contar amos con el factor sorpresa.

- Sorpresa? pregunt esta vez, Cayo, con un tono ir nico que me hizo mirarlo entrecerrando mis ojos, conteniendo la ira que me estaba invadiendo Eso lo perdimos cuando ustedes llegaron aqu ...

- Qu est s insinuando? pregunt en un siseo.

- Todos ustedes llegaron abiertamente y ellos se dieron cuenta de eso... No comentaron que el aeropuerto estaba vigilado? Ellos saben que est n aqu ...

- Pero no saben nuestras intenciones... A no ser que ustedes se hayan dejado ver, cuando llegaron.

- Nosotros no nos dejamos ver!...

- Por favor, tranquilos dijo Aro, empleando su tono conciliador . Alondra, nosotros no nos hemos dejado ver, por lo que debes estar tranquila a ese respecto... Hermano, la raz n por la que ellos se pueden movilizar libremente, es que a ellos no los est n buscando.

- Nosotros habl mi padre , tenemos la costumbre de movernos cada cierto tiempo, ellos pueden asimilar nuestra llegada, justamente a eso... Ahora, volviendo al tema de la preparaci n de Alondra, es mejor pensar en algo. Si ella no logra dominar su habilidad, no podremos hacer mucho m s de lo que se hizo en Volterra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso dijo Aro . Pero, me he dado cuenta que Alondra se deja llevar por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y que en este momento son muchas cosas.

De pronto, todos hab an empezado a hablar de m , como si yo no estuviera presente.

- Carlisle dijo Jazz , debemos concentrarnos en c mo ganar tiempo. Alondra debe estar tranquila.

- No intervino Cayo . Hoy hice una prueba y si logramos que ella reaccione a algo que le moleste, es capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente en una pelea.

l ten a raz n, pero era peligroso, ya que en la misma forma que me concentraba para atacar y defenderme; cualquier cosa pod a desconcentrarme.

- La mente de Alondra no funciona de esa forma intervino Edward . Tan pronto como logra concentrarse en algo, pronto en capaz de dejarlo.

- Nuestros cerebros trabajan en muchas facetas comenz a explicar Carlisle . Son como varias habitaciones, a las que podemos entrar y salir, con un cierto orden, cuando las conocemos... Pero, en Alondra, son las habitaciones las que se mueven y no ella... Por eso en un segundo ella puede querer estar en un cuarto, pero de repente est en otro, sin ella haberse propuesto eso... Me expliqu ?

- Bastante claro contest Aro, sin quitar su vida mirada de m . O sea, que va a ser mucho m s dif cil de lo que pens bamos.

En ese momento, supuse que Jazz deb a estar m s que avocado en m , porque yo estaba dejando que ellos hablaran as de mi persona, sin que esto me molestara. Pero, ah decid hacer algo completamente impulsivo. Como ser a que ni Alice, ni Ed pudieron detenerme...

Tom la habilidad de Bella, proteg a toda mi familia (incluy ndome) y luego la habilidad de Marco, deshaciendo el lazo entre Jane y Alec, y haciendo que ella me guardara completa fidelidad; terminando con una orden de mis labios...

- Jane, ataca a Alec!

La verdad es que esto pill a todos con la guardia baja y aquello sucedi en d cimas de segundos.

Ella se gir a mirar a su hermano, dispuesta a seguir mi orden. Pero como yo no quer a ganarme el odio de ellos, me apresur a extender la protecci n hacia el chico. As sent el aguij n de su habilidad sobre la capa protectora.

Luego, me concentr en deshacer todo eso. Principi con los mellizos.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de lo que hab a tratado de hacer, se dio vuelta a mirarme con tanto odio y volv a sentir que estaba tratando de encontrar un punto d bil en la protecci n.

En medio de todo eso, escuchamos una risotada proveniente de Cayo...

- Eso prueba que yo tengo raz n... dijo Ella necesita un buen aliciente para concentrase, como lo es cuando se enoja.

Entonces, habl Aro, que no prest mayor atenci n a lo que hab a dicho su hermano ...

- Jane, querida, c lmate... Ella s lo est practicando.

- S , Maestro sise decepcionada, dejando de atacarme.

Y yo solt mi protecci n.

- Creo que con eso queda demostrado que puedo mantener el control inquir . Es posible que Cayo tenga raz n.

- De todas maneras, deber s seguir practicando me dijo Jasper, en aquel tono que no me gustaba... Me lo estaba ordenando.

- Alondra me dijo mi padre , Jazz tiene raz n... Piensa, qu suceder a si durante la pelea, algo lograra desconcentrarte... Que alguno de nosotros estuviera en peligro inminente, y t no pudieras seguir empleando tu habilidad. Pondr as en peligro a todos los dem s.

Carlisle ten a raz n. Algo as , podr a desconcentrarme f cilmente.

En ese momento, se acerc Esme que tom mi mano entre las suyas y me sonri ... Nunca he sabido, c mo es posible que ella sepa tan bien cuando necesito el apoyo que nadie m s puede darme... Cuando Batista no est cerca y Jasper tampoco est , o est en desacuerdo conmigo, mi madre est ah .

Le sonre de vuelta.

- Est n de acuerdo, entonces, en que debemos darle un tiempo a Alondra? pregunt mi padre.

- De cu nto estamos hablando? pregunt Cayo.

- Al menos, una semana dijo mi padre, luego de una consulta silenciosa con mi hermanito.

- Ser suficiente?

- Entonces, reevaluaremos nuestra situaci n...

- Una semana es demasiado interrump . Denme tres d as... S que lo lograr .

- Si consigues tener el dominio de tu talento antes, reevaluaremos antes me contest Aro.

Estaba analizando esa posibilidad, cuando escuchamos que un m vil sonaba...

- Al dijo Jacob, contestando la llamada, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir.

Cap tulo N 37:

A pesar de la salida de Jacob, todos los que est bamos reunidos, pudimos escuchar a la perfecci n aquella conversaci n...

Jacob: Sam, qu sucede?

Sam: Jake, a n sigues obstinado en no querer nuestra ayuda?

Jacob: La verdad es que no creo que vaya a ser necesaria... Las veces anteriores hab a un problema num rico, que en esta ocasi n no se produce... Estaremos bien.

Sam: Por favor, Jake, d janos ayudarte... recuerda que aunque te fuiste, a n sigues siendo parte de nosotros.

Jacob: Lo s , y te lo agradezco; pero es mejor de esta forma.

Sam: Paul dice que no es justo, que te est s reservando toda la diversi n para ti.

Jacob: En realidad tiene raz n (ri )... Pero, he preguntado si pueden venir y me han pedido especialmente, dejarlos fuera de esto.

Sam: Bueno, pero si cambian de parecer...

Jacob: Se los har saber. Se los prometo.

Sam: De acuerdo.

Luego se despidieron y Jake regres al sal n...

- Era Sam, disculpen.

Lo mir y le dije:

- No te preocupes, y te aseguro que fue lo mejor.

- No lo creo me contest . Ellos ser an un gran apoyo.

No quise contradecirlo, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que yo estaba en completo desacuerdo con eso.

Un par de segundos despu s, en que nadie dijo nada...

- Entonces, ahora veamos de qu forma podemos ganar tiempo dijo mi padre.

- Sigamos como hasta ahora dijo Rose . Finalmente, ellos deben pensar que vinimos para guardar las apariencias con los humanos.

- No s , pero creo que ser a conveniente que actuemos algo m s abiertamente intervino Emmett.

- Disculpen, pero no los sigo les dije.

- Yo s dijo mi padre, y ante mi mirada de total incomprensi n continu . Retomaremos nuestra vida como siempre, que si quieren observarnos, lo hagan y no vean cambio... S lo que ante eso, vamos a tener que actuar como que hemos llegado a un lugar ya ocupado...

- Carlisle le llam Edward , eso es a n m s peligroso.

Yo segu a sin entender, por ello mi hermano me lo aclar ...

- Quiere ir a conversar con los rumanos.

- La locura es contagiosa sentenci en un susurro Rose.

Vi a mi madre mirar a mi padre con temor y luego desvi mi vista a Aro, que no ten a su sonrisa perenne y estaba sentado mirando serio.

- Es lo mejor empez a explicar Carlisle . Ellos deben estar al tanto de nuestra llegada y, si no queremos problemas antes de tiempo, ser a bueno hacerles una visita de cortes a.

Aquellas palabras me pusieron tensa en forma instant nea, y fue detectado por Jasper que me mir , para luego decir...

- No es conveniente que vayas solo...

- Tienes raz n concedi , por eso quer a que fu ramos los dos.

Me tens a n m s ante aquella posibilidad.

- Carlisle contest mi hermanito , preferir a quedarme con Alondra.

Mi padre me mir y asinti . Luego, dijo:

- Batista, podr as acompa arme t ?

- No hay problema contest .

Y aquello me tens a n m s, por lo que Jazz tom firmemente mi mano entre las suyas.

Pero, yo no pod a permanecer ah . Por ello...

- Por favor, me disculpan? dije, y sin esperar contestaci n, me solt de mi hermanito y sal de ah hecha un b lido, para terminar sobre uno de los rboles que rodeaban la casa, en una rama que con gracia aguantaba mi peso.

Lo que pensaban hacer mi padre y mi esposo, era una tonter a... Ir a decirles a los rumanos que nos encontr bamos ah ?... Y si ellos contaban con alg n lector de mentes?... Sabr an de inmediato qu nos propon amos... Hasta Aro no se ve a de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer... Y mi maldita nula concentraci n!...

De pronto empec a imaginar lo peor: a Jasper despidi ndose de todos para marcharse; yo buscando a Batista, pero l ya se hab a ido; mi padre retenido por los rumanos; Emmett pele ndose con F lix... El Infierno exist a, y yo estaba ah !

Entremedio de toda aquella pesadilla, escuch un susurro...

- Chiquita, por favor baja... Esa rama no podr a sostenernos a ambos.

En un principio, juro que pens en no hacerle caso y quedarme donde estaba, pero creo que tambi n necesitaba de l. Asique baj .

- Qu sucede? le pregunt con algo de cansancio en el tono de mi voz.

- En verdad, todos somos unos desconsiderados contigo me contest , mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

- No entiendo dije confusa, retribuyendo su abrazo.

- Tienes mil preocupaciones y lo nico que hacemos es seguir aument ndolas, no es cierto?

- Jazz... Recuerdas cuando llegu con ustedes a Forks?

- Dif cil olvidar ese d a y el tremendo susto que me diste.

- Aquella vez, no ten a memoria de lo acontecido antes de que despertara en el desierto, y ustedes pasaron a ser mi familia. Desde entonces, los quiero a todos.

- A qu viene esto?

- Jazz, hay que impedir que Carlisle vaya con los rumanos.

- Chiquita, debemos guardar las apariencias, y esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

- Exponi ndose tontamente?

- Te recuerdo que va a ir con Batista y l no permitir que le suceda algo malo.

- No estoy de acuerdo en que se arriesguen ambos.

- Eso te dar algunos d as.

- No dejes que vayan le rogu .

- Acaso no conf as en Batista?

- En l conf o, pero no en los rumanos... Por favor volv a suplicar.

- Estar n bien. Vas a ver que s .

No hab a forma de detener a mi padre y mi esposo, y mi hermanito, estaba visto, no iba a ayudar.

Estuvimos ah un buen rato, sin decir palabra, hasta que me susurr ...

- Vamos, regresemos... Necesitas estar descansada para ver si ahora s te puedes concentrar.

Yo estaba completamente pesimista ante todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque le hice caso a Jasper y regresamos a la casa, donde me llev a la puerta de mi habitaci n, para l ir a la suya. Pero, no entr hasta verme entrar y cerrar la puerta detr s de m .

Cap tulo N 38:

Me fui directo a la cama y me recost , cerrando los ojos.

Extra aba a Batista, aunque en el fondo lo comprend a. Yo hab a abusado de su amor, y ahora deber a aprender a vivir sin l.

Pero, c mo lo necesitaba!

Ojitos de pena Carita de Luna Lloraba la ni a Sin causa ninguna.

Llorando las propias Qui n vio las ajenas?  
>Mas todas son penas Carita de Luna.<p>

No quer a pensar, pero c mo no hacerlo? Todo se estaba descontrolando, todo iba mal. Segu a vi ndome sola, en cuanto aquello terminara.

Por breves instantes ten a la seguridad que todo estar a bien, que Jazz lo pensar a mejor y no se ir a. Que Batista estar a conmigo, como siempre. Que con mi familia regresar amos a esas tontas peleas que despu s de un tiempo, sacar an m s de una sonrisa en nosotros. Que los Vulturis regresar an a Volterra, para seguir siendo los mismos de siempre...

Seg n Edward, nosotros no merecemos el cielo, para nosotros no existe; pero yo viv a en mi cielo en la Tierra... Ahora, era un Infierno.

No pude seguir recostada y no quer a bajar, asique me asom por la ventana.

De principio, no me hab a dado cuenta, pero como ahora estaba de espalda a la puerta, me fij que cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atr s... Quer a que alguien fuera, que me sacara de la l nea de pensamientos. Pero, nadie aparec a.

Entonces, una sonrisa ir nica cruz mi cara, al llegar a desear que qui n apareciera en mi puerta fuera Aro... En verdad, que deb a estar o trastornada o demasiado necesitada de alguien con quien conversar.

Aunque si lo pienso un poco, la verdad era que quer a que me diera la receta para solucionar todos aquellos problemas, tal y como mi madre me hab a ense ado a preparar la f rmula de Ray.

Existir a una receta?

No s si mi mente necesitaba relajarse, o ser a que en verdad hab a enloquecido, pero comenc a pensar en aquella receta... como tal:

Ingredientes: Un aquelarre de vampiros numeroso y sedientos de poder, un grupo de vampiros diezmados y sedientos de poder, una pareja de vampiros queridos y respetados, cuatro vampiros que hayan perdido el juicio, una pareja de vampiros cegados por amor, una pareja de vampiros a quienes se les quiera, pero que quieran separarse, un vampiro dolido y una vampira desquiciada... Ah, y se me hab a olvidado!: una medio-humana y un hombre-lobo, para sazonar.

Precauci n en la preparaci n: No intente mezclarlos que lo nico que lograr es malograr la preparaci n.

C mo realizar una receta con esos ingredientes?

Estaba tratando de armar aquel pastel, cuando escuch que golpeaban a la puerta...

- Pasen contest , gir ndome sin acercarme.

Vi aparecer a Clara...

- Virginia, podemos hablar?

- S ... Gracias.

- Por qu me agradeces? pregunt confusa ante mis palabras.

- Hace rato que estoy rogando porque alguien venga a conversar conmigo... Es por eso que te digo: gracias.

- Virginia, creo que lleg la hora de que conversemos... S que est s sometida a mucha presi n, pero es importante aclarar todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- T dir s.

Suspir y se qued a mi lado.

- Hermosa vista coment .

- S , aunque m s bonita es la del cuarto de Alice.

- Virginia, creo que lleg el momento de darte las gracias me sorprendi .

- Gracias? Por qu ?

- Siempre has sido la hermana m s amorosa... Te prometo que cuando naci Ram n, pens que yo ya no recibir a ni siquiera una mirada de mis padres. Hab a empezado a envidiarlo. A n antes que naciera... Pero, t estuviste ah ... Agradezco tu existencia.

- Yo no agradezco mi existencia... Pienso que Mar a deber a haberme matado cuando llegu a New York.

- Nunca digas eso! me increp .

- Si mis padres hubieran sabido que estaba muerta, nunca te hubieran dejado viajar a buscarme... y ahora...

- Y ahora estar a muerta me interrumpi .

- Tal vez.

- No, no tal vez. Lo estar a... Pero gracias a ti, encontr a Neville y juntos hemos sido felices. Gracias volvi a repetir.

- Clara... dije, pero no termin con lo que quer a decirle, porque golpearon a la puerta.

Me acerqu a abrir, y me sorprend ...

- Jazz?

- Apuesto que no has descansado nada.

- S , algo... Pero, pasa. Estaba conversando con Clara.

l la mir y dijo...

- Perd n si interrumpo.

Despu s que l entr y cerr la puerta, me di vuelta y los mir .

En ese momento, me di cuenta que est bamos ah los tres, y una sensaci n de d j vu me invadi ... Fue como si antes ya hubi ramos estado en esa situaci n, pero las veces en que hab amos estado juntos eran escasas, ya que tanto a Jasper, como a Clara, les incomodaban estar juntos. Nunca me hab a podido explicar eso, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- No te preocupes le contest mi hermana , yo ya hab a terminado.

- Por qu ? le pregunt .

- Ya te dije lo que quer a me contest , aunque yo no me refer a a eso exactamente.

- No dije , por qu cuando est Jasper conmigo, t te apartas?... O Jazz, por qu haces t lo mismo cuando estoy con Clara?... Ambos son mis hermanos, pero los noto distantes entre ustedes... Por qu ?

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada... Hasta que l habl ...

- No s las razones de Clara, pero por mi parte, me parece que ustedes tienen mucho de lo que conversar... y me parece que yo ser a un intruso.

- Jazz le contest , t nunca ser as un intruso lo mir fijo , t eres mi hermano m s querido, que aunque nos peleamos, seguimos juntos. Mira ahora, por ejemplo... Deber a estar aqu Batista, pero no est dije en tono de reproche . En cambio, est s t y est Clara... Mis hermanos...

- Alondra, no lo culpes de esa forma a Batista... T no sabes qu tan mal la est pasando l... comenz a defenderlo.

- No, Jazz, eso no es justo... l lo est pasando como quiere. Fue su elecci n, no la m a.

- Pero sus buenas razones tuvo.

- Chicos, por favor, no discutan intervino Clara . Jasper, en verdad que has reemplazado a Ram n... lo qued mirando un rato Es muy posible que si l siguiera vivo, hasta podr an pasar por hermanos... y me mir No te parece?

Yo baj la vista, porque no me gustaba hablar de Ram n. Un dolor muy profundo me invad a.

A n as , susurr :

- Tienes raz n.

- Clara dijo mi hermanito , no creo que ste sea el mejor momento para hablar de l.

- Al contrario rebati ella . ste es el momento preciso. Virginia nunca ha querido aceptar lo que sucedi aquella vez, y ya han pasado demasiados a os luego, me mir . Virginia, debes hablar de l, no puedes seguir negando que l existi .

Levant mi cara.

- S perfectamente que l existi ... Y me hubiera gustado haber tenido la posibilidad de que a n siguiera con nosotras... Lo hubiera transformado si hubiera podido suspir . No pude, pero me encontr con Jazz... lo mir Nunca te lo hab a querido decir, despu s que recuper la memoria, pero Clara tiene raz n, te pareces mucho a Ram n, m s en tu forma de ser que f sicamente, aunque tienen ciertos rasgos parecidos especialmente cuando sonr es , pens pero no lo dije en voz alta . Cuando te vi por primera vez, algo me llam la atenci n de ti, y era por eso que no pod a dejar de mirarte... Despu s que recuper la memoria, supe que era porque me recordabas a Ram n, a mi Sol. Siempre tan tonto, siempre tan competitivo.

- Chiquita me contest eres la m s tierna y la m s fr gil de nosotros. Te cubres con una piel de lobo, siendo apenas una oveja... Antes de que t llegaras con nosotros, yo trataba de encajar y me era muy dif cil. Pero, t apareciste e hiciste que me incorporara sin problema... Hay algo, fuera de tus habilidades que logran formar familias... No s si me entiendes.

- Por supuesto que lo hace intervino Clara . Ella siempre dese una familia numerosa, y en esta vida, es lo que ella forma.

La verdad es que hurgar en mi vida pasada, con todo el tiempo que hab a transcurrido, era una labor desagradable, dif cil; pero en ese momento me obligu a hacerlo. Y lo que descubr , hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara, mientras exclamaba:

- Clara, tratas a Jazz como tratabas a Ram n!... Ustedes nunca pod an estar mucho tiempo juntos...

- Es que en verdad que se parece demasiado coment con una sonrisa.

No s la raz n, pero me inund una sensaci n de alivio. Tanto que, Jasper me mir extra ado primero, y luego me sonri .

- Disculpa continu Clara habl ndole a Jasper , no es nada personal.

- Lo entiendo contest l, para ponerse serio y decirme . Alondra, no crees que ser a bueno tratar de practicar un poco tu concentraci n?

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso! exclam . En realidad, estaba euf rica.

As , los tres salimos con direcci n a la parte de atr s de la casa, donde entre Jazz y yo le ense bamos algunos trucos a Clara.

Cap tulo N 39:

Aquel entrenamiento dur hasta pasado el medio d a, s lo porque extra bamos a mi hermano oso, que hab a ido de caza con Edward y Bella.

Entonces, Clara fue a ver a Neville, y Jazz se me acerc ...

- Qu quieres hacer ahora?

- No s contest encogi ndome de hombros.

- Qu te parece una partida de ajedrez?

- T siempre me ganas me quej .

- Porque no te concentras dijo mientras con su dedo ndice tocaba mi sien.

Suspir .

- De acuerdo. Pero, ahora te advierto que est mejor mi concentraci n.

La verdad es que era cierto. Durante aquel entrenamiento hab a podido concentrarme en mejor forma que las veces anteriores.

Entonces, nos dirigimos al interior.

Hab amos jugado dos partidos, que l me hab a ganado claro que le hab a costado hacerlo , cuando se acerc Alice...

- Alondra me dijo con su tono de voz despreocupado , se te ve cansada... Por qu no vas a descansar un rato a tu cuarto? y me gui el ojo.

Aquel gesto me llam la atenci n y lo malinterpret , como que quer a hablar con Jasper a solas. As que...

- Tienes raz n dije, mientras me pon a de pie . Jazz, no te molesta, verdad?

- No, anda me dijo tambi n confundido . A n tenemos tiempo.

Antes de salir, me di cuenta que Alice se hab a sentado donde yo estaba, y algo le dec a a mi hermanito.

Suspir esperanzada en que pudieran arreglar sus problemas.

La verdad era que no estaba cansada, pero igual fui a mi habitaci n.

Cuando entr , me encontr con una sorpresa... Batista.

En cuanto lo vi, qued petrificada en la puerta.

l se dio vuelta a mirarme y me dijo:

- Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Y una sola frase atraves mi mente: Adi s concentraci n .

Nunca antes me hab a pasado, pero en ese momento, comenc a temblar de ansiedad y temor. Como ser a que tuve que esconder mis manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

Me acerqu un poco m s a l, pero conserv una distancia prudente por si llegaba a perder el poco control que ten a en ese momento.

- Bueno, t dir s. Qu se te ofrece? le pregunt a la defensiva.

A n me mir por un momento antes de suspirar y decir:

- Supe que a n tienes problemas para concentrarte y que eso te tiene preocupada, al igual que a todos.

- Estoy bien si es eso lo que te preocupa. Con Jasper estamos trabajando en mi concentraci n.

Mencion deliberadamente a Jazz, porque sab a que era lo que m s podr a herirlo; y lo hice, porque al sonido del nombre de mi hermanito, Batista cerr los ojos, como si hubiera clavado una estaca en su coraz n.

- Alondra, crees que haya alguna forma de poder ayudarte con eso? pregunt .

Hab a alguna forma?... Por supuesto que la hab a... Pero, me doli que l no la supiera como yo.

A n as ...

- Tal vez, si pudiera despejar mi mente de otras preocupaciones, como lo es el problema de Alice y Jazz, podr a centrarme en la combinaci n de habilidades.

- S lo eso? pregunt haciendo una insinuaci n de querer acercarse, pero que yo correspond con una de alejarme.

- Como te digo, eso servir a... Tambi n, si pudiera convencer a Carlisle de no ir a hablar con los rumanos.

- Debes entender que es lo mejor para darte tiempo... Ellos no le har n nada, porque saben que l no es peligroso.

- Pero, tambi n saben que ha llegado respaldado por un clan bastante poderoso. Que har cualquier cosa por l.

- Por eso no quiere que vayan todos, o ir con alguien que los rumanos encuentren una provocaci n. De ah que me lo pidiera.

- Batista contest , no me preguntes c mo, pero s que ellos tienen conocimiento, de que t perteneciste a la Guardia en Volterra... Es peligroso lo que ustedes quieren hacer.

- Alondra dijo, mientras daba un paso hacia donde yo estaba, el mismo que yo retroced , cu ntas veces te has equivocado en tus decisiones?

- Muchas, t sabes que todo esto es consecuencia a una de ellas; pero te prometo que esta vez no me equivoco, s qu tan peligroso es lo que quieren hacer.

Yo estaba convencida que segu amos hablando de eso, pero...

- No, no me refiero a eso... Me refiero a nosotros... Me equivoqu . Habl por despecho, por orgullo, por dolor, por idiota... Yo no podr a volver a dejarte... Cuando lo hice lo lament cada segundo que pas alejado de ti... Cuando me dijiste lo que te propon as, yo te contest que no importaba lo que pasara, que quer a compartir el desenlace contigo... A n quiero eso. Por favor, no me lo niegues. No me dejes fuera de tu existencia... Te amo.

Aquellas palabras me desarmaron. Y supongo que debe haber sido el nivel de tensi n, al que hab a estado sometida todo ese ltimo tiempo, el que hizo que mis rodillas se doblar n abruptamente, y que estuviera a punto de desplomarme; pero Batista alcanz a sostenerme...

- Alondra!

Me tom en brazos y me llev a la cama, donde me dej y se sent en la orilla sujetando mi mano entre las suyas.

- C mo te sientes? me pregunt con un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

C mo me sent a?... Mareada, confundida. As me sent a, pero...

- Bien. No te preocupes... Batista, no entiendo. Qu quieres decir?

- Es simple. Que te amo, mi ave ma anera... Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones... Quiero ayudarte...

- Espera! lo interrump A qu viene todo esto? En la ltima reuni n, te vi. Qu te hizo cambiar de opini n?

Baj su vista a donde sus manos sujetaban la m a, y me acariciaba el dorso.

- Edward susurr .

- Qu tiene Edward? pregunt extra ada.

- Me cont que para esa reuni n, quitaste tu bloqueo. As se enter de lo que te dol a mi actitud, y me busc para dec rmelo... Hace d as que Alice estaba intentando convencerme de que hablara contigo, pero no me daba las razones que yo necesitaba para hacerlo.

- Y cu l era esa raz n?

- Que a pesar de lo que te hab a herido, a n me amabas.

- Claro que te amo. Imposible no hacerlo. Imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, de todo mi ser.

Luego, que dije eso, no s exactamente c mo ocurri , pero terminamos en un beso, que termin yo...

- Batista le dije , te quiero pedir un... dud un poco no, dos favores...

- Los que sean se apresur a contestar , siempre que no tengan nada que ver con el t rmino de tu existencia.

- No, no tienen nada que ver... El primero es que quiero que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta lo que te afectaba mi apoyo a Jazz.

- No te preocupes que si t puedes perdonar mi idiotez, yo no puedo reclamarte nada de aquello. Dime qu es lo otro.

- Ser a posible que ya no sintieras celos de l? Si bien es cierto que lo quiero mucho, nunca podr a llegar a reemplazarte. Es a ti a qui n amo m s que a nadie.

Por un momento, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Yo esperando a que l me contestara, hasta que...

- Alondra, t no sabes lo dif cil que es lo que me pides. Tanto que no me atrevo a prometerlo... Lo nico que te puedo asegurar es que lo voy a intentar con todo mi ser.

- Eso es suficiente para m . Gracias.

Despu s de eso, nos pusimos a conversar sobre lo que har amos una vez que todo lo de los Vulturis fuera historia antigua... As decidimos que ir amos a ver a Ray y su familia.

En eso, son su m vil.

Era mi padre para avisarle que ya era hora de ir a hablar con los rumanos.

Con eso supe que no hab a vuelta atr s... Ellos ir an.

Ambos bajamos y nos dimos cuenta que estaba toda la familia reunida, y los Vulturis brillaban por su ausencia. Cosa, esta ltima, que me alegraba.

Todos los vimos salir y yo me sent en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Chiquita, tranquila. Ver s que no sucede nada malo levant mi vista para ver a mi hermanito a mi lado, que me sonre a.

Mi mente estaba en ese momento, con mi esposo y mi padre, y creo que fue esa la raz n por la que no me percat de la expresi n de Jazz, que era de m s que confianza.

Reci n me di cuenta cuando, con la intenci n de monitorear la reuni n a la que se dirig an Carlisle y Batista, comenc a ocupar la habilidad de Edward.

De esa forma, mientras trataba de sintonizar los pensamientos que quer a, hubieron dos que me llamaron la atenci n: los de Jasper y los de Alice.

Ellos hab an solucionado todo, al tiempo que yo hablaba con Batista.

Poco a poco, todo estaba tomando un curso normal.

En cuanto encontr los pensamientos que me interesaban, me centr en ellos. Mientras Ed hab a comenzado a relatar a los dem s, aquel encuentro.

Cuando los hicieron pasar a hablar con los rumanos...

Stefan: Carlisle, se bienvenido.

Carlisle: Stefan... Vladimir. Gracias.

Stefan: Hab amos recibido informes de que te encontrabas aqu con tu familia.

Carlisle: As es... Como sabr s nosotros no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, ya que pronto los humanos comienzan a sospechar.

Stefan: Por supuesto que eso lo puedo entender. Lo que no logro explicarme es, c mo fue que escogieron esta vez un destino tan alejado de los que suelen frecuentar.

Carlisle: Lo que sucede es que Batista, aqu a mi lado, hace un tiempo que est intentando saber qu fue de su familia humana, y su b squeda nos ha tra do hasta aqu .

Vladimir: O sea que no tiene nada que ver con lo acontecido en Volterra.

Carlisle: No. Los Vulturis s lo obtuvieron lo que merec an.

Vladimir: Me sorprende que te expreses as de ellos.

Carlisle: Que no me guste la violencia, no quiere decir que no reconozca cuando hay necesidad de ocuparla.

Stefan: No sabes cu nto me alegran y tranquilizan tus palabras... Aunque tambi n nos han dicho que tu clan ha aumentado, desde la ltima vez que nos vimos.

Carlisle: Bueno, la vez a que te refieres, Alice lleg con una chica que se uni a nosotros y que poco despu s se cas con Batista. Ellos son los ltimos miembros de mi familia.

Vladimir: Pero, con ustedes, lleg otra pareja m s.

Carlisle: Amigos... Ellos son familiares de Alondra y que s lo est n de paso... De hecho, ya est n por seguir su rumbo.

Stefan: Bueno, entonces, te tendremos alg n tiempo por aqu , supongo.

Carlisle: S . Y por lo mismo, quise venir a visitarlos. As esto no se presta para malos entendidos.

Vladimir: Algo que se agradece.

Carlisle: Podemos, entonces, confiar en que nuestra amistad sigue en los mismos t rminos de la ltima vez que nos vimos?

Stefan: Por supuesto. T y tu familia son bienvenidos a quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen.

Carlisle: Gracias.

Vladimir: Pero, Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Carlisle: Claro.

Vladimir: No has tenido noticias de los que lograron escapar de Volterra?

Carlisle: No. La verdad es que despu s de lo sucedido en Forks, tuvimos varios otros problemas con ellos, que hicieron que nos alej ramos a n m s.

Vladimir: Comprendo... Lo que s te agradecer amos, es que si llegas a tener noticias de ellos, nos lo informes... Te aseguro que es algo que podr a favorecerte tremendamente. A ti y tu familia.

Carlisle: Lo tendremos presente.

Luego, se despidieron y mi padre con mi esposo, comenzaron a regresar.

En un par de puntos de aquella conversaci n, con Jazz intercambiamos miradas, ya que a ninguno de los dos, nos hab a gustado lo dicho. Primero, como Carlisle hab a dado tan abiertamente la informaci n m a y de Batista, dando a conocer el lazo que nos un a. Y despu s, que hiciera lo mismo con Clara y Neville.

Con eso, los rumanos pod an tener una visi n bastante clara de todos los que ah nos encontr bamos.

Pero, ya nada pod amos hacer... fuera de practicar. Ten a que lograr una concentraci n perfecta.

Cap tulo N 40:

La verdad fue que, como ya no ten a la preocupaci n de Jasper y Alice, ni tampoco de Batista conmigo; s lo tuve la prioridad de proteger a mi familia.

Con lo que a los tres d as que Carlisle fue a hablar con los rumanos, reun a todos para demostrarles lo que hab a progresado...

En aquella oportunidad, hice acopio de todas las habilidades de que dispon a para mezclarlas, mientras me defend a de un ataque directo de mis tres hermanos y mi esposo.

As , con eso, supimos que est bamos listos para los rumanos.

Aro fue el encargado de hacerles llegar una nota, donde los cit bamos en el punto donde ahora los esper bamos.

No puedo negarlo, tengo que agradecer que Jazz est a mi lado, de lo contrario, los nervios me llevar an, o al menos, me encontrar a ansiosa... Tal vez lo estoy y no me doy cuenta.

Algo nos distrae de nuestra espera... un aullido de Jacob... La manada?... Qu hace ac ?... Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry y Seth?

Se les hab a pedido que no participaran... Esto no me gusta.

- Qu sucede? me pregunta Batista.

- La manada de La Push le contesto y siento a Jasper que estrecha mi mano.

- No te desconcentres me recuerda . Tienes que centralizarte en lo que vas a hacer.

l tiene raz n, pero no puedo evitar ver las posiciones que adoptan: Embry se ubica por detr s de Jake; Quil algo m s alejado, detr s de F lix; con Sam a la altura de Las Esposas, por detr s de Demetri; al otro lado est n Seth y a su derecha Jared y Paul.

Necesito tener clara la distribuci n para poder emplear de buena forma mi habilidad.

Ahora, escucho a Alice susurrando:

- Por eso que no pod a ver nada. Estos chuchos ten an que intervenir.

Aquellas palabras me hacen sentir culpable por un segundo.

Como ser que Jasper me dice:

- Tranquila y conc ntrate.

Luego, por detr s...

- A cada momento, esto se pone mejor.

Acompa ado por una risa... mi hermano oso que no da m s de gusto.

Confianza.

Centrarme.

Sigo ocupando la habilidad de Ed. Es as que escucho cuando Sam dice:

- Lo siento, Jake, pero no podemos abandonarte en este momento.

- No te preocupes le contesta . Si no se les pidi ayuda, fue s lo porque Alondra no quer a exponerlos... como si eso fuera posible y ri .

Bueno, ahora cuento con seis lobos de buen tama o... Qu le vamos a hacer?

- Alondra es la voz de Sam y me doy vuelta para que sepa que lo estoy escuchando , lo siento... y no te preocupes, mantendremos una distancia prudente de ti.

Le sonr o en respuesta.

Vuelvo a repasar lo que ten a planeado... cuando escucho dos gru idos casi al mismo tiempo: Edward y Batista.

- Ah vienen me dice mi esposo , pero s lo veo a diez.

Me doy vuelta a mirar a Ed.

- S lo detecto a diez me confirma.

Entonces, susurro lo m s bajo que puedo:

- Jake, que la manada se oculte. Pronto! lo apremio.

No creo que los rumanos nos quieran atacar con casi la mitad de sus fuerzas, sabiendo quienes estamos aqu . Por lo que a los nicos que ellos no consideran, son los lobos.

Jake trasmite mi petici n y la manada desaparece por el mismo lado por donde hab an llegado.

- Bien pensado me anima Jazz.

Poco despu s, vemos ingresar cuatro vampiros, estrat gicamente separados, seguidos por Stefan y Vladimir. A sus espaldas, otros cuatro vampiros.

Ahora, tengo que ubicar a Marcello, pero no est entre los que han llegado.

Los que acompa an a los rumanos son s lo la fuerza de ataque. No hay habilidades significativas entre ellos.

D nde est n los dem s?

- Carlisle dice Stefan, desde el lugar donde se han detenido , en verdad que cre mos en tus palabras.

- No pens que lo hicieran, despu s que te dije que reconoc a cu ndo hab a necesidad de emplear la violencia. La masacre que hicieron en Volterra fue el m s grande de los errores que cometieron. No fue una pelea justa.

- Y sta s lo ser a? pregunt en tono ir nico.

- S . Porque todos sabemos lo que tenemos.

- Pero, ustedes nos superan en n mero.

- Stefan habl esta vez Aro , sabemos que cuentan con Marcello. Eso equipara bastante las fuerzas.

Agradezco lo que quiere hacer... Est intentando saber d nde est aquel vampiro...

- Y ustedes cuentan con Alondra, que al parece, tiene un talento muy parecido al de Marcello.

Bien! No saben nada que puedo duplicar cualquier habilidad.

Vladimir mira hacia un costado y vemos avanzar a un nuevo vampiro con cuatro guardaespaldas ... Marcello!

Siento a Jazz que estrecha mi mano y en mi mente todo queda silencioso... l est actuando!

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme, y alcanzo a escuchar un movimiento r pido, que me hace abrirlos nuevamente, par alcanzar a ver a Jazz y Batista ponerse delante de m , enfrentando a dos vampiros que se aproximan a donde estoy.

Concentraci n!

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos... Tomo el talento de Marcello y me trasformo en un espejo... Lo devuelvo... Ya puedo o r los pensamientos de los dem s, con lo que vuelvo a abrir los ojos... Todos est n peleando... Siento pensamientos nuevos...

- Jake, la manada! grito, con la esperanza que me haya escuchado...

S , lo hizo. Ah viene Sam con los dem s.

Hemos sorprendido a los rumanos.

Estoy empezando a sentirme agotada... Marcello est luchando contra mi espejo... Voy a probar algo... Con la habilidad de Bella encerrar el talento de Marcello...

No s cu nto voy a poder mantener esto.

Los cuatro guardaespaldas de Marcello no se han movido de su lado...

- Emmett! F lix! grito, a la vez que se alo a los cuatro vampiros.

Jazz ha logrado deshacerse de uno y se me acerca...

- Alondra, c mo est s?

- Tendr s que hacerlo t ... No creo resistir mucho m s.

l se da vuelta y se dirige buscando a Marcello.

Debo resistir m s...

Algo me sorprende... Edward logr interceptar a un vampiro que iba a atacarme.

Es mejor que desaparezca.

Mala idea... Mi habilidad de invisibilidad, me quita fuerza, y Jazz a n no logra llegar con Marcello.

Caigo de rodillas, estoy cansada... Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermanito y est luchando con Marcello...

S lo un poco m s! Tengo que poder!

Empiezo a jadear por el esfuerzo.

Por fin! Jazz se ha deshecho de Marcello!

Pero, no... tengo... m s... fuerza...

Cap tulo N 41:

Alondra, chiquita, mi hermanita. Han pasado 25 a os desde que sucedi el ltimo relato completo de tu historia... Y s lo diez desde que me pasaste tus libretas.

Todo ese tiempo ha debido transcurrir para que yo pudiera leerlas.

A n no logro explicarme el motivo, porqu no lo continuaste... Despu s de esa ltima frase, s lo hay peque as notas, que a pesar de haberlas le do mil veces, no me explican tu actitud.

Voy a hacerle caso a Alice, siguiendo con el relato, para ver si de esa forma, finalmente logro comprender lo que has hecho.

En cuanto me deshice de aquel vampiro, me volte busc ndote, pero no te vi.

De principio, cre que s lo hab as desaparecido con tu habilidad, por lo que me avoqu a ayudar al resto. Tal vez, fue que estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea, lo que no me permiti darme cuenta del vac o que sent a.

M s de una vez he maldecido a ese par de vampiros escurridizos, que son los rumanos, que en menos de un segundo desaparecieron cuando se vieron perdidos... Pero, al que m s me recrimino, fue a aquel con el que luchaba, cuando escuch a Alice llamarte, y l escap . Tiempo despu s supe su nombre: Alessio.

- Alondra! te llamaba Alice - D nde est s? Alondra!

Cuando me di vuelta, Alessio escap y como vi la preocupaci n en la cara de ella, lo dej ...

- Alice, debe estar invisible le dije.

- Hay que encontrarla r pido... Acaso no la sientes?

Reci n en ese momento not el vac o, y juntos empezamos a buscarte.

Cuando Ed nos llam ...

- Alice! Jasper! Aqu est !

Nos aproximamos a donde estaba.

- Carlisle! lo llam a l, para explicarnos Desapareci cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarla, pero yo pude encargarme del vampiro. Pero, despu s no volvi a aparecer.

Yo hab a logrado tomar tu mano y Carlisle estaba intentando reanimarte.

- Alondra, chiquita comenc a decirte , debes reaparecer. Est s invisible... Vamos, puedes hacerlo...

- No ser a mejor llevarla a la casa? pregunt Batista que acababa de llegar con nosotros.

- Puedes verla? le pregunt , recordando lo que l hab a comentado.

- Est desmayada me contest . No pareciera que estuviera con el dolor.

- Pero, lo est le asegur .

- Entonces, llev mosla a la casa dijo Carlisle y yo me apresur a tomarte en brazos.

Todos nos regresamos, incluidos la manada y los Vulturis.

Te llev a tu habitaci n y te dej en la cama, sent ndome a tu lado, mientras tomaba tu mano.

Entonces, Carlisle le pregunt a Edward:

- C mo la sientes?

- Est completamente inconsciente. No escucho nada de ella le contest .

- Alondra te dije , resp ndeme... Vamos, chiquita... me di vuelta buscando a Alice y le dije Se va a poner bien?... Por favor, dime que s .

Se acerc .

- S , Jazz... Dale un poco de tiempo. Lo que hizo hoy, exced a sus fuerzas... En cuatro minutos volver a estar visible.

- Gracias le dije. Es imposible no amarla.

Como predijo, volviste a ser visible, y con eso todos empezamos a tranquilizarnos.

Un susurro sent de la puerta, y vi a Carlisle hablando con Aro...

- Es mejor que nosotros nos regresemos a Volterra. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante le dec a el italiano . Tengo confianza que ella se pondr bien y continuar con tu familia... En verdad que tienes una joya contigo.

- Gracias. As la consideramos todos ac , aunque por motivos diferentes a los tuyos.

- Dale mis agradecimientos y que lo que sea que necesite, que no dude en pedirlo luego mir a todos los que est bamos ah , para decir L stima!

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todos nos sentimos aliviados de que ellos se fueran.

No s , chiquita, pero creo que de alguna manera, ese d a te ganaste el respeto de ellos.

Aquella fue la semana m s dif cil que recuerdo. Con Batista no nos mov amos de tu lado. Los dem s, se turnaban para saber de ti, y t sin ning n cambio.

Fue despu s de ese tiempo que, comenc a sentir que el vac o retroced a, hasta quedar en nada.

Cuando esto pas , entr Alice al cuarto con una gran sonrisa...

- Ya est por despertar anunci .

A los pocos segundos, entr Carlisle y en la puerta se arremolin todo el resto.

- Ya est consciente dijo Edward.

- Chiquita me apresur a decir, mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba tu cabello.

- Alondra te dijo Batista, mientras llev tu mano a sus labios para besarla.

Abriste tus ojos, no sin cierta dificultad, y nos miraste.

Por detr s de m , se asom Carlisle que pregunt :

- C mo te sientes?

No contestaste, pero moviste ligeramente tu cabeza en afirmaci n.

- Todo termin te dijo Batista.

Y moviste tu cabeza hacia la puerta, dibujando una peque a sonrisa al ver a todos asomados.

- Sigue descansando te dije . A n no est s bien.

Cerraste los ojos, pero estrechaste mi mano.

Comenzaste a entrar y salir de un sopor. Esto dur un par de d as, hasta que abriste tus ojos, miraste a Batista, y le dijiste:

- Yo tampoco podr a gozar de que te conviertas en masoquista. Ve de caza, yo estar bien... Quiero conversar contigo.

l volvi a besar tu mano, para decirte:

- No te vayas, que no demoro en regresar.

Luego, sali .

Entonces, me miraste...

- C mo sali todo? me preguntaste.

- Bien contest . Los Vulturis ya est n en Volterra. Lo nico que los rumanos lograron escapar.

- Todos est n bien?

- Bueno, yo no dir a eso... La verdad es que hay algunos que est n m s que bien, entre ellos Emmett.

- Por qu no me sorprende? y sonre ste.

- Y t ? C mo te sientes?

- Algo mejor... Al menos, el dolor desapareci ... Te puedo pedir un favor?

No contest , s lo te qued mirando.

- No, esta vez no te voy a pedir que termines con mi existencia... Dile a Alice que deje de vigilar a los Vulturis... No quiero volver a saber que est n en peligro.

Sonre .

- No te preocupes y dalo por hecho.

Nunca te lo dije, pero hay algo en ti que provoca ternura... Es en eso que se basa tu hermosura.

Con Emmett varias veces lo comentamos. Todas nuestras mujeres, tienen belleza: Esme es dulce y acogedora; Bella tiene una belleza tranquila; Alice es una chispa de luz en la oscuridad; Rose, la belleza personificada, pero fr a; y t eres la ternura, se te ve tan fr gil, ingenua, peque a, indefensa que es imposible conocerte y no amarte.

Siempre que te miraba, era eso lo que ve a; lo mismo que ahora extra o.

Poco despu s lleg Carlisle...

- Alondra, c mo te sientes?

- Mejor... Creo que ya puedo levantarme.

- No. Es preferible que esperes hasta ma ana. Total, no hay apuro.

- De acuerdo contestaste.

- Ahora te dije , no te preocupes de nada m s que estar bien.

- Sigue el consejo de Jazz me apoy Carlisle y sali .

Yo comenc a acariciar tu mejilla, y con eso cerraste los ojos.

Un par de horas despu s lleg Batista y tus ojos se abrieron. Me miraste, para decir...

- Jazz, podr a hablar con Batista a solas?

Sonre .

- Por supuesto contest Voy a ir a ver a Alice, que hace rato que no s de ella y te gui el ojo.

Nota tuya:

Cuando despert , luego que Jasper me puso al d a con lo que hab a sucedido, convers con Batista. En cuanto regres ramos a Jackson, arreglar amos todo para visitar a Ray.

Ya no regres a tu cuarto. La verdad es que necesitaba pasar tiempo con Alice, la extra aba y sab a que t necesitar as lo mismo con Batista.

No volv a verte hasta el d a siguiente, cuando bajaste.

Todos estaban felices, yo lo sent a. Pero aquella felicidad dur algo m s de tres horas... Cuando Alice se envar con una nueva visi n.

Cap tulo N 42:

Acaso todo aquello no iba a terminar?

En ese momento, no lo cre . Y a n ahora, me parece que sigo en lo mismo.

Al ver aquella reacci n de Alice, me par frente a ella, y tomando su cara con mis manos, comenc a preguntar:

- Alice, qu pasa? Qu ves?... Alice, resp ndeme, qu ves?

En su rostro se dibuj una mueca de horror.

- Alice! volv a llamarla.

Pero, t cambiaste la t ctica, ya que te escuch decir:

- Ed, qu pasa?

Fue l quien te mir con una expresi n dif cil de describir, pero que te la trasmiti ...

- No! gritaste con la vista perdida.

Batista que estaba a tu lado, te sujet por los hombros, para apremiarte...

- Alondra, qu sucede?

Reci n despu s de esa pregunta, susurraste...

- Ray...

Yo volv a mirar a Alice y ella complet la frase:

- El vampiro que escap , va por Ray y su familia.

Te vi tomar la mano de Batista y hacer que ambos salieran. Con Edward y Emmett los seguimos al veh culo que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa.

Cuando te ibas a subir para conducir, Ed te detuvo y subiste atr s a mi lado.

- Tranquila te susurr . Te notaba al borde del colapso.

Apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro y comenc a acariciar tu cabello.

Mientras, Emmett trataba de encontrar un avi n que nos llevara a Londres; yo me recriminaba el no haber terminado con aquel vampiro escurridizo.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, nos subimos al avi n con destino a Londres.

No s t , pero a m se me hizo eterno aquel viaje.

Siempre supe lo que Ray significaba para ti.

Record como aquel beb nos hab a distanciado; como, en un principio, lo hab a odiado; pero despu s, me hab a dado cuenta que en l hab as inculcado todo lo mejor de ti, que l te quer a, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, que l era todo lo especial que t hab as dicho.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Em fue a buscar un veh culo, donde nuevamente Edward se fue conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Ray, t te bajaste primero que nadie, dispuesta a entrar corriendo, cuando Ed te detuvo...

- Batista le dijo , que a n no entre.

- Qu pasa? le preguntaste.

- A n est adentro... Lo escucho... Emmett, por detr s!... Jazz, acomp ame me dijo.

Te encargu a Batista y fui con l, mientras Em hab a ido por detr s.

La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, y al entrar, nos lleg un aroma muy conocido...

- Edward susurr y l me mir .

- Lo s contest . Pero, escucho a Alison.

El aroma que hab amos percibido era del vampiro, combinada con la de sangre. Era tarde para alguien.

- Voy por Alison me dijo, mientras me indicaba que yo subiera. Seguramente, ah estar a el autor.

Cuando llegu al segundo piso, al pasar por el cuarto principal, me distraje al ver a Ray muerto en el piso y a Anne sobre la cama.

Con lo que casi no me di cuenta cuando pas alguien por detr s de m y se lanzaba por una de las ventanas, a lo que yo alcanc a gritar:

- Emmett! y tambi n sal persigui ndolo.

Aunque poco m s all perdimos el rastro, y nos regresamos.

Sab a que t me necesitar as. Y al llegar lo comprob .

Alguien hab a acomodado a Ray y Anne en la cama. T sujetabas la mano de l, mientras con la otra acariciabas su cabello. Llorabas.

Me acerqu para tratar de ayudarte, y tu mirada encontr la m a.

- D nde est ? me preguntaste.

- Escap susurr . Lo siento.

- Esto no se va a quedar as gru iste, y supe que no descansar as hasta haberlo matado t misma.

- Chiquita, c lmate. Ya lo buscaremos con tiempo en eso escuch un peque o sollozo . Ahora, va a ser mejor que te encargues de Alison. Es ella quien te necesita.

Volviste a mirar a Ray por un segundo y te pusiste de pie.

- Tienes raz n me dijiste. Enjugaste tus l grimas y saliste del cuarto.

Todo esto te hab a afectado de una forma dif cil de dimensionar.

En un principio, todos cre mos que te avocar as a la crianza de Alison, as como lo hab as hecho con Ray, pero nos equivocamos.

Te not extra a ya cuando se hicieron los arreglos para el funeral.

Insististe en que se realizara en Londres, luego de cremar los cuerpos, y esperaste un d a con lluvia para sepultarlos.

Pienso que a este momento debe corresponder lo siguiente escrito por ti:

Penas, llanto, dolor, herida abierta sin cicatrizar. Que provoca enojo, ira, venganza, odio. Puede un coraz n sin latido, albergar tantos sentimientos?... S .

Cap tulo N 43:

Despu s del funeral, regresamos a Jackson. Esta vez con Alison.

He de reconocer que mi temor m s grande era no poder controlarme con la ni a, pero Alice me ayud con eso. Especialmente cuando me dijo que ser a el amor que sent a por ti, el que me ayudar a a no hacerle da o a ella.

Tuvo raz n.

La verdad era que t parec as un alma en pena. Estabas entre nosotros, pero como si hubieras sido un florero o una mesa. No interactuabas con nadie. Hasta con Batista eras igual.

S lo sal as de tu cuarto por un par de horas, cuando insist amos en que as lo hicieras. Pero, era s lo para llegar abajo y ponerte a mirar por la ventana. Luego, volv as a subir.

De caza, nicamente ibas con Batista. No permit as que nadie m s los acompa ara.

Esme fue quien se hizo cargo de Alison, ya que t no hac as amago de querer hacerlo.

Varias veces estuve tentado a hablar contigo, a tratar de hacerte reaccionar, pero Alice me deten a.

Miles de veces le pregunt a ella si saldr as de ese estado, y por cada una de ellas, me contestaba que era muy pronto para saberlo.

Fue cuando ya deb amos movilizarnos, cuando se dio la oportunidad de que habl ramos...

Hab a llevado una de las maletas de Alice, para guardarla en el auto, y te vi parada mirando donde estaba el coche que Rose te hab a arreglado, que a n ten a el cubre puesto...

- Chiquita te dije, acerc ndome , est s bien?

Te diste vuelta a mirarme y vi una l grima que se deslizaba por tu mejilla. No contestaste, pero negaste con tu cabeza.

- Tranquila te dije abraz ndote ... Ya es hora que asumas lo que pas y vuelvas a ser la de siempre...

- No puedo sollozaste . No, por mientras ese vampiro siga vivo.

- Pierde cuidado que ya lo vamos a encontrar, y pagar por lo que hizo, pero t debes reaccionar.

- Si quer a matar a alguien, por qu no hacerlo conmigo?... Yo fui la que hizo que los exterminaran a ellos... Ray no ten a culpa de nada.

- Claro que no ten a culpa... Pero, t sab as que tarde o temprano Ray morir a.

- Pero, no de esta forma.

- No sigas culp ndote.

- Jasper, ay dame a encontrarlo.

- Y qu conseguir as con eso?

- Vengar a Ray.

- Y, luego, qu ?

- Jazz, l se llev mi existencia... Recuerdas este auto? me preguntaste, se al ndome al que estaba cubierto por aquella funda Tiempo despu s, cuando se me pas el enojo del principio, ven a aqu a mirarlo... y me hac a re r recordar lo que hab a sucedido... Estoy aqu desde que amaneci , y lo nico que puedo hacer es llorar nuevamente los ojos se te hab an comenzado a inundar.

- Alondra te dije, abraz ndote , te conozco y no podr as encontrar paz en la venganza. T no eres as .

La verdad es que aquella conversaci n me dej muy preocupado por ti, aunque por mucho tiempo no supe la raz n.

Reci n ahora, luego de recordarla y transcribirla, me di cuenta del motivo... Muchas veces hab a estado a tu lado para calmar tu llanto, que eran s lo tus l grimas cayendo, un llanto tranquilo... Pero, aquella vez no fue as , ste era desesperado, entre sollozos, con una pena dif cil de dimensionar, un dolor que trasmit as y pod a partir el alma de cualquiera.

Me esforc y pude calmarte, con lo que te llev a la casa y Batista te llev al cuarto.

Mientras te ve a subir las escaleras, Alice se acerc donde yo estaba, se tom de mi brazo y mientras lo acariciaba...

- A esto te refer as cuando hablabas de penas ? le pregunt .

- S confirm . Lo malo es que nunca pude ver qu era lo que lo causaba... Hasta que fue muy tarde.

- Pero, por qu no pudo verlo ella tambi n?

- Jazz, su habilidad es duplicar y manejar a su antojo nuestras habilidades... Ella s lo vio lo que quiso ver, cerr ndose a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla desistir. Como lo hubiera hecho si se hubiera enterado de lo que pasar a.

- Est destrozada y no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en la venganza.

- Pero, eso no la ayudar .

- Lo s contest y se acerc a darme un besito.

Cap tulo N 44:

Cuando ya tuvimos todo listo para trasladarnos, volviste a hacer de las tuyas.

En realidad, nadie pens que pudieses hacer algo as . M s a n sabiendo en el peligro que nos pondr as a todos... Desapareciste.

bamos a trasladarnos a Vancouver, donde ya ten amos todo preparado.

Llevar amos los veh culos, por eso nos ir amos por carretera.

Para no llamar tanto la atenci n, se hab an comprado dos casas, no muy separadas la una de la otra. En una vivir an Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie y Alison. Mientras en la otra, lo har amos Batistas, t , Alice y yo. Aunque Em y Rose iban a buscar algo a parte, en cuanto lleg ramos.

Como estar amos en casas distintas, con Batista nos pusimos de acuerdo en que partir amos aquella noche.

Pero cuando ya est bamos listos y el fue a buscarte, sea asom por el tope de la escalera diciendo:

- Se fue!

- C mo? pregunt sin dar cr dito a lo que escuchaba.

- Se fue! repiti bajando No est arriba y detect su aroma por la ventana.

Con l y Alice salimos, siguiendo tu rastro hasta un espeso bosque al norte de la ciudad... Ah , te perdimos...

- Por los rboles! exclam mientras trataba de ubicar por el que hab as subido.

- Aqu ! me grit Alice al encontrarlo.

Con Batista subimos esperanzados en poder seguir ah tu rastro, pero cuando llegamos al tope, nos dimos cuenta que hab as estado saltando de rbol en rbol, confundiendo la direcci n que tomaste.

As bajamos y Alice se hab a comunicado con Carlisle, cont ndole lo que hab a sucedido.

Fue l quien pens que, tal vez, fuera lo que necesitabas: un tiempo a solas. Por eso, nos recomend que te dej ramos y viaj ramos a Vancouver como estaba planeado. As sabr as d nde encontrarnos cuando estuvieras mejor.

No te voy a negar que me molest todo aquello. Yo quer a insistir en buscarte, pero entre Batista y Alice, me convencieron que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Carlisle y tratar de no llamar la atenci n de Aro o Cayo.

As regresamos a la casa, nos subimos a los veh culos, y nos fuimos.

El nico que qued ah , fue el que hab a sido tuyo, debajo de su cubre.

Cuando hac a una semana que nos hab amos instalado, son mi m vil sorprendi ndome, porque muy pocos ten an el n mero, y una atisbo de esperanza me inund , al pensar que pudieras ser t .

Pero, al leer la pantalla, dec a: Clara .

Aquello me sorprendi m s, ya que t mejor que nadie sabe que mi relaci n con ella, no es como contigo.

A n as , contest ...

- Clara?

- No, soy yo, Neville.

- Neville. Qu pasa? Sucede algo malo?

En ese instante, Alice se acerc a m .

- Estoy preocupado por Clara. Quer a saber si no han sabido algo de ella?

- Disculpa, pero no te entiendo.

- Virginia estuvo ayer aqu , conversando con ella. No s de lo que hablaron, pero despu s Clara me dijo que ten a que acompa ar a su hermana, y que despu s me explicar a... Pens que habr an ido para all , con ustedes.

- No. Alondra no nos acompa .

- D nde estar n? Clara dej aqu su m vil. El de Virginia no contesta, y estoy preocupado... Por eso llam .

- Aguarda un minuto le dije, y luego a Alice . Puedes ubicar a Clara?

- S . Con Alondra van tras Alessio.

Al instante supe lo que aquello significaba... Hab as recurrido a tu hermana para ubicar a aquel vampiro.

Yo hab a luchado con l, y sab a que no ser a f cil de vencer, y Clara no ser a ninguna ayuda para ti.

Era as que necesitar as toda la ayuda que pudieras.

- D nde? le pregunt a Alice.

- Al norte de Evansville, en los Montes Brooks. All las encontrar s.

Entonces, volv a hablar con Neville...

- Es urgente que te re nas con nosotros. Puedes viajar ahora a Evansville, en Alaska?

- Voy para all me contest y cort .

- Jazz me dijo Alice con algo de aprensi n en su voz , no estoy segura que lleguen a tiempo. Podr a ser muy tarde para Alondra o para Clara... o hasta para ambas.

- En este momento, s lo quiero llegar a tiempo para encargarme personalmente de Alessio... M s a n si llego tarde para ellas.

Ella tom mi mano para acercarla a sus labios y besarla.

- Voy a llamar a Batista, que los acompa ar me dijo y la vi comenzar a alejarse.

- Y t ? pregunt .

- Yo me quedar para tranquilizar a Emmett, que se va a enojar mucho de que no lo hayan hecho part cipe contest sin detenerse.

Entonces, lleg un recuerdo a mi mente, del d a en que te conoc :

Yo estoy acostumbrado a que Alice, siempre sepa d nde ir. Con ella, buscar algo, es tener perfectamente claro donde debemos ir. Pero, tratar de encontrar al medio-humano, se hab a vuelto algo desesperante. En un segundo bamos al sur, como al siguiente lo hac amos al norte.

Acababa de suceder eso, cuando escuchamos a Batista. Y cuando vi a Alice, me di cuenta que lo m s probable fuera que lo estuviera buscando a l.

La verdad es que de principio, no repar en ti. Hasta que nos presentaron.

Lo que me disgust , fue tu mirada curiosa, y que no la apartabas de m . Y si lo hac as, la regresabas a los pocos segundos... Parec as una ni a peque a.

Alice siempre ha sido muy amistosa, y al instante supe que en ti hab a encontrado a otra amiga, pero no me preocup , ya que conoc a a Batista y l no saldr a de aquel sector. Y si t estabas con l, tampoco.

Pero, ah estuvo mi error, ustedes no eran pareja.

As cuando Alice me cont que t nos acompa ar as, no pude evitar maldecir mi suerte; y cuando me dijo que yo te querr a tanto como a ella, dud de su habilidad.

Pero, chiquita, ella tuvo raz n... Te quiero tanto como a ella.

Nota tuya:

La pena debe retroceder al encontrar su ocaso en la venganza... Pero, a n estando tan cerca, por qu contin a quemando mi pecho, como si a n la sufriera?

S que s lo cuando aquel vampiro deje de existir, voy a poder descansar... Gracias Clara .

Con Batista nos fuimos al aeropuerto para viajar con destino a Alaska. Con Neville nos encontramos en Evansville.

Cap tulo N 45:

Al llegar a destino, son mi m vil. Era Alice, con la direcci n que deb amos tomar. Ustedes lo acorralar an en una cueva.

Lo nico que, al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que aquel sector contaba con varias docenas de ellas.

Intent llamar a Alice, para que fuera m s espec fica, pero ning n m vil ten a se al.

Neville sugiri separarnos, pero con Batista nos opusimos, ya que no quer amos perder a Alessio.

Entonces, a Batista se le ocurri una idea...

- Seamos anal ticos. Clara y Alondra persiguen a Alessio. l debe saberlo, por eso las ha conducido hasta ac ... Con eso, es l quien deben haber escogido una de las cuevas me mir . Cu l crees que podr a haber elegido?

- Deber a ser una con buena vista de los alrededores.

- Esa colina ser a la m s apropiada dijo Neville, se alando la m s central.

Los tres corrimos a aquel sector, pero cuando pas por el lado de una roca, me envar .

- Qu pasa? pregunt Batista deteni ndose.

- Alondra dije devolvi ndome hasta donde hab a sentido tu aroma.

Y ten a raz n. Te hab as detenido en ese punto, tal vez tratando de ubicar a Alessio.

De ah , fue m s f cil seguir tu rastro.

Mientras corr amos, Neville me hizo un comentario:

- No sab a que fueras rastreador.

- No lo soy, pero con Alondra, los sentidos deben agudizarse.

Poco despu s de eso, comenzamos a escuchar golpes, e instintivamente comenc a correr m s aprisa.

As entr en una de las cuevas, con Neville y Batista sigui ndome.

Cuando llegamos al fondo, pudimos ver a Clara en el piso (Neville se acerc a ella), t hab as adoptado la posici n de ataque de la loba y gru as. Mientras, Alessio estaba de pie, al fondo, afirmado en la pared de piedra, sin sacar los ojos de ti.

- Neville dije , saca a Clara de aqu .

Lo vi tomarla y llev rsela, al tiempo que vi a Batista que se aprestaba a atacar a Alessio...

- Batista, no le dije. l me mir sin comprender, y continu . Alondra se encargar ... es su presa. S lo vigilaremos que no escape.

Por lo que tomamos ubicaciones estrat gicas y esperamos.

Te diste vuelta a mirarme por un segundo y susurr r pidamente pensando en ti:

- Vamos, chiquita, es tuyo... Y no te distraigas. Esta vez no escapar .

Volviste a mirarlo y saltaste, pero te esquiv . Claro que t estabas preparada para que lo hiciera y te impulsaste hacia donde se hab a movido, cayendo sobre la espalda de l.

Tomaste su brazo, dobl ndoselo hacia atr s para terminar arranc ndoselo, y tir ndolo a un lado.

El alarido que dio no fue nada con la angustia que lo inund . Reci n en ese instante se di cuenta que estaba perdido.

Te hiciste a un lado y dejaste que se incorporara.

Cosa que hizo tambale ndose, mientras empezaste a circundarlo.

Cuando llegaste nuevamente frente a l, te lanzaste para taclearlo contra la pared, levant ndolo unos cuantos cent metros.

Entonces, te o sisear:

- Cre ste que te matar a r pido?... Pues, no. Lo har todo lo lento que pueda.

Volvimos a escuchar otro alarido de Alessio, a la vez que lo mord as, para luego escupir a un lado, algo que no me interes descubrir lo que era.

Volviste a soltarlo y te alejaste de l, cuando cay de rodillas.

Te quedaste mir ndome por un segundo...

- Gracias me dijiste.

S lo te hice un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aquel vampiro debe haber pensado como Batista, que estabas desconcentrada, ya que se dispuso a atacarte por la espalda, y tu esposo te grit :

- Alondra, cuidado!

Pero, t te diste vuelta en un segundo, lo golpeaste en su cuello, haciendo que cayera a tus pies. Sujetaste su brazo con una mano, mientras con la otra, le doblabas y le arrancabas la de l, tir ndola a otro lado de la cueva, con el correspondiente alarido.

As fuiste sacando pedazo a pedazo, hasta que s lo dejaste junto a la cabeza unida a su tronco, s lo el muslo derecho.

No me di cuenta cuando hab an regresado Neville y Clara, hasta que le iba a pedir a Batista que fuera por algo de le a para quemar los restos.

Ellos hab an tra do lo necesario y s lo esperaban.

As te escuchamos cuando le dijiste a Alessio:

- Nunca deber as haber matado a mi hijo y a su esposa... Deber as haber continuado con tu existencia... Hoy vivir amos en paz.

Tomaste su cabeza, y luego de romperle el cuello, se la arrancaste, y la tiraste contra la pared del fondo.

Mir a Batista, que me la devolvi por un segundo, para acercarse a ti.

Te ayud a incorporarte y sacarte de ah . Mientras con Neville y Clara comenzamos a quemar todos los pedazos.

Luego, ellos se regresaron a su casa. Mientras con Batista te llevamos a Vancouver.

Nota tuya:

Dijo llamarse Alessio, pero poco me importaba su nombre cuando lo desmembr . Tambi n dijo que hab amos matado a su pareja... realmente, no lo recuerdo. Tendr que preguntarle a Jasper sobre eso. Pero, aquello no le daba derecho a vengarse en Ray.

Ahora, tendr que hacerme cargo de Alison. No s c mo hacerlo sin que me rompa en mil pedazos.

Alice ten a raz n... S lo penas en mi futuro.

Cap tulo N 46:

Ten a la esperanza que con la muerte de Alessio, te recuperar amos. Pero me equivoqu . Lo nico que hiciste fue hablar con Carlisle y Esme para empezar a cuidar de Alison.

As , la peque a fue a vivir a nuestra casa.

Me alegr que Alice tuviera raz n... Incre blemente, con Alison me pod a controlar perfectamente.

Aunque t siempre tratabas de facilit rmelo al m ximo.

Fue hace muy poco que ella me cont lo que hab as hecho, lo que le hab as ense ado: si por alguna raz n se ca a, se raspaba, se cortaba o lo que fuera, y sangraba; que no acudiera ni a m o a Batista, que primero te buscara a ti, si no te encontraba, que lo hiciera con Alice... Ahora, si la herida era demasiado profunda, que llamara a Carlisle.

Tambi n me dijo, que cuando ya fue m s grande, le ense aste c mo curarse ella sola.

Seg n Batista, estabas siguiendo casi el mismo modelo de cuando criaste a Ray.

Lo nico malo era que tus ojos segu an tristes.

Varias veces, todos te encontramos llorando. Generalmente, era de noche, cuando te escapabas a los bosques cerca del sector de caza. As , alguno de nosotros te escuch bamos sollozar.

Nota tuya:

Hoy Jasper y Emmett me encontraron llorando. Por qu no se dedican a cazar y a m me dejan en paz?... No puedo superar la muerte de Ray. Aunque lo m s probable es que no s lo me siento culpable, sino que lo soy.

Cu ntas veces me lo advirti Alice?

Penas, penas, penas...

Recuerdo un d a domingo, cuando hab as salido de caza con Alice y Batista, mientras yo me qued para no dejar sola a Alison, que ya ten a como nueve a os. No s a que se habr debido, pero con ella, por mientras fue peque a, siempre tuve una uni n especial; no tanto como contigo, pero era verdaderamente especial. Ella hab a salido a jugar con su pelota al jard n, y yo fui a la biblioteca a buscar algo que leer, mientras la vigilaba que no se alejara mucho.

As encontr el libro que tanto te llamaba la atenci n: Psicolog a de la Postura . Decid releerlo nuevamente, para ver si lograba desentra ar el misterio que ocultaba.

Fui afuera y me sent comenzando a leer.

No hac a mucho que estaba en eso, cuando se acerc Alison...

- T o Jasper, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro, qu quieres saber?

- Por qu mi mami Alondra no r e?

La pregunta me descoloc . Ella se hab a fijado en ese detalle. Lo m ximo que se sacaba de ti era una sonrisa triste, ya que el gesto de la boca, nunca llegaba a tus ojos. Y lo que nunca hac as era re r.

Pero, ella me miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, Alison comenc a contestar, sin saber c mo continuar a , ella est as hace tiempo.

- Pero, yo quiero saber porqu .

- Bueno, a n est triste por la muerte de tus padres.

Entonces, ella acerc una silla y se sent ...

- Pero, si ella me ha dicho que yo no debo estar triste por lo que les pas a ellos. Que est n en el cielo, juntos; y que de ah me cuidan.

- S que es dif cil de entender, pero estoy seguro que a medida que crezcas te vas a ir dando cuenta de los motivos de su tristeza.

- T crees?

- Si te diste cuenta de lo que le pasa, podr s hacerlo tambi n con los motivos.

- Espero que sea pronto, para saber si puedo cambiarlo. Me gustar a escucharla re r.

- Y tiene una risa hermosa coment , pero no me contest .

Estuvo un rato ah sentada y luego se fue para seguir jugando.

Cap tulo N 47:

Los a os pasaron, pero tu comportamiento segu a siendo el mismo.

Cuando Alison ten a 12 a os, ella a n no sab a nada sobre el secreto de nuestra familia, ya que t te hab as opuesto terminantemente a que se lo dij ramos.

Pero, hasta el secreto mejor guardado, tarde o temprano, se descubre.

Ella siempre ha sido inquieta, de ah que en el colegio, estaba en el grupo de animadoras y formaba parte de un grupo scout. Tambi n tomaba clases de ballet y dibujo.

Entre nosotros, coment bamos que si no tuviera que dormir, hasta clases de piano tomar a. En abierta alusi n a Edward, cosa que a l no le hac a mucha gracia, pero que lograba dibujar ese atisbo de sonrisa en ti.

Fue as que un d a, en que con Alice y Batista nos hab amos esforzado en convencerte que fueras a ver a Esme, para que salieras un poco de la casa; Alison lleg de su clase de ballet, algo seria...

- Qu sucede? le pregunt Alice, al ver su expresi n.

- T a Alice, crees que mi mam se enoje mucho si dejo las clases de ballet?

- Por qu quieres dejarlas?

- Ya me cans de esas chicas... no las soporto.

Alice se acerc a ella y la hizo que se sentara con nosotros.

- Pero, qu ha pasado? le pregunt .

Se encogi de hombros y contest :

- Dicen que soy pat tica, porque soy adoptada... Que vivo con gente que no es nada m o... Y no me creen cuando les digo que yo tuve padres, que los mataron cuando era chica...

Y aunque cort ah lo que nos explicaba, se not que hab a algo m s.

- Alison, qu m s sucede? le pregunt Alice.

Se volvi a encoger de hombros, pero esta vez, sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Van a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Sammy... Katty me lo cont , pero me dijo que a m no me invitar an.

Sus l grimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Entonces, decid avisarte para que regresaras a la casa. Sab a que no te gustar a, pero tendr as que resolverlo t .

As , me puse de pie diciendo:

- Voy por un vaso de agua.

Alice supuso lo que en realidad har a, por lo que s lo asinti .

Yo fui a la cocina y susurr pensando en ti:

- Chiquita, se te necesita en la casa. Es Alison.

Tom un vaso, lo llen de agua y regres .

Alice la ayud a tomar y pocos minutos despu s llegabas con Batista.

Ten a raz n. No te gust nada lo que estaba pasando y al d a siguiente, fuiste a la escuela de ballet y retiraste a Alison.

Nota tuya:

Los ni os son crueles, pero no veo la necesidad de hacer sufrir a Alison... O ser yo la que la est haciendo sufrir?

Ella es mi mayor alegr a, a n ahora en este tiempo de s lo penas.

Tiene tanto de su padre!

Aunque aquello fue s lo el principio.

Luego, tuvo problemas en el grupo scout y las animadoras. Con lo que decidi que s lo seguir a con las clases de dibujo. O al menos, eso nos dijo; ya que un d a en que con Alice hab amos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tomamos el camino por el parque y vimos a Alison sentada en una de las bancas, sola, dibujando. Se supon a que a esa hora, deb a estar en clase de dibujo...

- Alison dije en cuanto nos acercamos y ella se sobresalt .

- T o Jasper, t a Alice! exclam .

- Qu est s haciendo ac ? le pregunt Alice.

- Es que... es que... quer a practicar tartamude .

- Alison, tambi n dejaste las clases de dibujo? le pregunt .

Me mir un segundo y abri su boca para contestar, pero se arrepinti . Volvi a cerrarla y asinti .

- Por qu no nos dijiste? le pregunt Alice, pero la nica respuesta que obtuvo fueron l grimas.

Entonces, yo sospech algo, y el nico que podr a confirmarlo, ser a Edward. Por eso, le dije:

- Alison, toma tus cosas. Iremos a la casa de Carlisle para estar m s tranquilos y ah nos explicar s qu sucede... De esa forma tu mam a n no se enterar . De acuerdo?

S lo asinti y empez a recoger todo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Alice fue a buscar a Edward.

- Bueno le dije , puedes empezar a explicarte.

- T o Jasper, estoy cansada de tantas clases. Me gusta dibujar, pero no quiero seguir yendo a clases... Creo que puedo aprender m s, practicando.

- Y qu te hizo tomar esa decisi n?

- Nada en especial... S lo que cuando termino el d a, estoy tan cansada.

- Alison, t sabes que a tu mam no le va a gustar esa decisi n. Va a insistir que retomes tus clases.

- T o, pero no puedes ayudarme?... No quiero volver ah .

- Por qu ?

- No quiero!

En ese momento, lleg Esme que luego de saludarla, la llev a la cocina para darle leche y galletas.

Entonces, yo fui donde escuch a Alice que hablaba con Edward...

- ...eso es peligroso le dec a ella . Si Alondra se entera, no creo que lo tome a bien.

- Qu ocurre? pregunt .

- Jazz me dijo Edward , Alison est teniendo problemas porque ha comenzado a darse cuenta que nosotros somos diferentes.

Entend las palabras de Alice. T te culpabas de la muerte de Ray, al haberle contado toda la verdad sobre nosotros. Por lo mismo, no quer as o r sobre hacer lo mismo con Alison. Pero si era verdad lo que hab a descubierto Ed, te ver as en la obligaci n de hacerlo.

Entonces, tom una decisi n que sab a lo que significar a si llegabas a enterarte. La misma con la que Edward no estuvo de acuerdo y que Alice me mir con aprensi n.

- No se preocupen les dije . Ya antes nos hemos peleado, y Alison tendr que saber la verdad.

Ambos me iban a acompa ar, pero...

- No los detuve . Prefiero hacerlo solo. No quiero que Alondra se enoje con ustedes.

Regres a la sala donde la peque a le mostraba sus dibujos a Esme...

- Alison le dije , a n es temprano para que vuelvas a la casa. Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

- Claro contest y hab a empezado a recoger sus cosas.

- No, d jalas. Recuerda que a n tengo que pasar a buscar a tu t a Alice.

Luego de eso salimos en el auto de Edward.

- Alison, te has dado cuenta que nosotros somos diferentes al resto de las personas?

Con esa pregunta, dio un respingo.

- No contest algo nerviosa.

- Yo creo que s .

- Bueno, nadie es completamente igual a otra persona.

- Pero, nosotros somos a n m s diferentes... no me contest Te gustar a saber por qu ? ofrec .

- Se puede?

Detuve el veh culo.

- A ver, dime, qu has notado diferente en nosotros?

- Son muchas cosas... El color de ojos, el tono tan p lido de la piel, adem s de ser dura y siempre helada... Y lo ltimo es que, no importa que tan tarde me duerma, ustedes no se han ido a acostar; y al d a siguiente, cuando me levanto, ustedes ya est n en pie.

- Tienes raz n contest , son muchas cosas... Primero te dir que nosotros no dormimos.

- Sufren de insomnio?

- No exactamente... Ahora, qu has observado con respecto al color de ojos?

- Primero, que tienen una misma tonalidad, a pesar de ser adoptados... Pero, en todos var a entre el claro y el oscuro.

- Bueno, el color es por nuestro alimento, y el tono es seg n cuando necesitamos alimentarnos. Mientras m s oscuro, mayor necesidad.

- Y la piel?

- Bueno, para eso, yo tengo mi propia explicaci n...

En ese momento dud . Nunca antes le hab a dicho a un humano que yo era un vampiro, pero entonces agradec mi habilidad, ya que primero la tranquilic y despu s empec a decirle lo que ramos.

- S lo hay una cosa que tiene nuestras caracter sticas: que son fr os, duros, p lidos y... sus corazones no laten.

- Tu coraz n no late?

- No. De hecho, no es vital que respire.

Me mir incr dula.

- Me quieres decir que est s muerto?

- se es el punto de discusi n. Yo pienso que s .

- Pero, caminas, conversas, te r es y te enojas.

- Por eso te digo que se es el punto de discusi n. Para algunos, estamos vivos, porque nos movemos y no morimos... Para otros, como yo, estamos muertos y no se puede morir dos veces.

- No mueren?

- Hay formas en que podemos desaparecer, pero es dif cil.

- Qu son? Zombis?

- No... Aunque cercanos. Vampiros.

- Vam...piros?

- S . Nos alimentamos de sangre, por eso los humanos nos llaman as . Claro que nosotros lo hacemos de la de animales.

Por un momento se qued en silencio y yo esper a que asimilara todo lo que le hab a dicho.

- Por qu nadie me lo dijo antes? me pregunt .

- Por petici n de Alondra contest .

- Pero, por qu ?

- Ella le cont a tu pap verdadero todo sobre nosotros y piensa que por eso lo mataron... Ella s lo ha querido protegerte.

- Mis padres verdaderos... tambi n...?

- No, ellos eran humanos. l sab a toda la verdad, porque fue criado por Alondra, cuando lo encontr como nico sobreviviente en un accidente de tr nsito, siendo a n un beb ... Ella lo quer a m s que a nada en este mundo, y despu s que muri , ella no ri nunca m s.

Volvi a quedarse pensativa, hasta que dijo:

- Ten as raz n. Ya estoy entendiendo el motivo de su tristeza... Pero, si ella no quer a que yo supiera todo esto, qu va a pasar cuando se entere que me lo dijiste?

- Algo que hace tiempo no suced a, pero que invariablemente ambos sabemos que pasar me mir sin entender y yo le expliqu . Se va a enojar conmigo y m s que seguro que tendremos una pelea memorable.

- No quiero que se peleen por mi causa.

- Va a ser dif cil impedirlo...

- Yo s c mo me sorprendi ... No le digamos que me contaste. Que sea nuestro secreto.

- Y qu vas a hacer con las clases de dibujo?

- Hablar con ella y le pedir que no quiero seguir... No creo que me vaya a obligar.

- De acuerdo. Si t hablas con ella y acatas lo que decidan; yo no le dir nada de lo que te he contado.

- Es un trato y estir su mano para sellarlo. Luego, agreg . Pero, te puedo pedir algo a cambio?

- De qu se trata?

- Quiero que me sigas contando de ustedes.

En ese momento, no le vi nada malo, por lo que acept .

Ella convers contigo como se hab a comprometido. Y como hab a supuesto, no te gust nada la idea que tambi n dejara las clases de dibujo, pero logr convencerte cuando te dijo que Esme se hab a ofrecido a hacerlas. Con lo que Alison comenz a pasar una gran parte de su tiempo en la otra casa, donde todos estaban enterados que sab a de nosotros y as , se dedic a investigar todo de todos.

Cap tulo N 48:

Ese verano, llegaron Nessie y Jacob de visita, y con eso Bella le cont una parte que yo hab a variado un poco, porque supuse la intenci n de la pregunta.

Ella le habl de los Ni os Inmortales y la prohibici n de crearlos, junto a c mo se efectuaba la transformaci n.

Yo le hab a dicho que para transformar a alguien, se deb a escoger a alguien de m s de 20 a os y que era un proceso muy complicado como para que ella lo entendiera, hasta que hubiera cumplido esa edad.

Pero, Bella cont ndole la historia de Nessie, le explic con detalle todo aquello.

El d a que cumpli quince a os, Alice te hab a convencido de prepararle una gran fiesta, como las que a ella le gustaba organizar, y por un asunto de espacio, la hicimos en la otra casa.

Fue en medio de ella, cuando son mi m vil... Jazz, ven a la biblioteca. Solo .

El mensaje era de Carlisle.

En cuanto entr , junto con l estaba Alison.

- Carlisle, qu sucede? pregunt bastante extra ado.

- Pasa y si ntate me dijo. Cosa que hice y l continu . Te ped que vinieras, porque Alison me pidi algo y quer a saber tu opini n me mir significativamente y te juro que no entend a nada . Alison me ha pedido que quiere ser uno de nosotros.

Instintivamente, la mir y ella ten a la vista fija en un punto del piso, delante de ella.

- Alison dije , no puedes... Alondra, luch por mantener a tu pap como humano y, contigo tambi n se ha esforzado... Carlisle, t sabes que ella no lo permitir .

- Lo s me contest l , y es lo que he tratado de decirle a Alison, pero no quiere entender.

- Finalmente, es mi vida nos dijo ella . Mi mami no puede seguir interviniendo en lo que quiero hacer.

- Alison, no estamos hablando de lo que quieras estudiar en la universidad... Estamos hablando de algo que ser eterno.

- Es mi cuerpo, mi destino, mi vida, mi muerte... Todo lo que concierne a mi persona.

- Ella no lo permitir volv a decir.

Sab a lo que har as. Luego de romper el lazo tan d bil que nos un a; te acriminar as conmigo, por haber ido contra tus instrucciones con respecto a Alison; y yo te dejar a hacerlo porque te daba toda la raz n.

Entonces, Carlisle encontr una salida moment nea...

- Alison, como te habr s dado cuenta, sta es una decisi n dif cil. Adem s, a n eres muy joven y no hay ning n apuro para transformarte. Te prometo que tendr presente lo que me has pedido hoy, pero dejemos pasar un tiempo antes de volver a conversarlo. Pi nsalo bien y si para cuando cumplas la mayor a de edad, a n quieres que se te transforme, yo hablar con Alondra para que no se oponga. Estamos de acuerdo?

- Bueno contest .

- Entonces, regresa a la fiesta, antes que tu t a Alice se sienta ofendida, porque no la est s gozando como deber as.

La vi ponerse de pie y salir. En cuanto cerr la puerta...

- Carlisle, Alondra nunca permitir que Alison sea transformada. T sabes lo terca que puede ser.

- S , lo s ... Pero estoy confiando que algo pase en este tiempo y que sea Alison la que cambie de parecer.

- Se notaba decidida.

- Como le dije, ella es muy joven y est comenzado a vivir. Esperemos que encuentre una raz n para seguir siendo humana.

Entonces, entend a lo que se refer a. Que se enamorara de alg n chico humano que la hiciera feliz, sin necesidad de transformarse.

Nuevamente, todos sab amos lo que pasaba con Alison, excepto t .

El tiempo sigui pasando y despu s de dos a os, con Carlisle perdimos la esperanza que la peque a encontrara a alguien que la hiciera cambiar de opini n, y con Batista comenzamos a ver de qu manera dec rtelo.

As , una semana antes del cumplea os n mero 18 de Alison, decidimos decirte lo que pasaba.

Nos reunimos en la biblioteca Carlisle, Batista, Emmett, Alison, t y yo. Y empec a contarte lo que hab a sucedido, y te enojaste. Hab a ido en contra de una instrucci n directa que hab as dado. Pero, eso no fue nada, en comparaci n a cuando Carlisle te dijo sobre la petici n.

Te pusiste de pie con un gru ido que sobresalt a Alison, para decir con voz ronca:

- No, nunca! Primero te mato yo misma!

- Entonces, hazlo! No quiero seguir con esta vida que me has fabricado! A mis padres los mataron por tu culpa! No quiero ser la siguiente! te grit ella.

Fue lo que dijo sobre sus padres lo que m s te doli ... y con lo que yo reaccion ...

- Alison, no digas eso!

- Pero, es verdad! Ella tuvo la culpa! Ella debi protegerlo!

- Detente! le orden .

- No me dijiste mientras me mirabas dolida , d jala. Ella tiene raz n... Fue mi terquedad y mi distorsionado sentido de justicia lo que hizo que mataran a Ray y a Anne.

- T no tuviste la culpa te contradije , en ese caso yo, que dej que Alessio escapara.

Alison me qued mirando, ya que nadie le hab a contado aquel episodio. Si hab a una verdad, era que ninguno quer a rememorar aquella vez. Todos, sin excepci n hab amos quedado shockeados con lo sucedido en Tulcea. Tal vez por eso que no pude continuar, baj la vista y escuch a Carlisle...

- Si ntense, ya que Alison debe saber esa historia te pusiste alerta . Hace 15 a os, en nuestro mundo hubo un cambio significativo en las esferas de poder...

As le fue contando todo lo sucedido, terminando con la muerte de Alessio.

Despu s de un momento, Alison dijo:

- Yo no me refer a a ese tipo de culpa... Ella deber a haber transformado a mis padres, antes de que su cercan a se convirtiera en la causa de su muerte... luego te habl a ti Si bien es cierto que tu personalidad se caracteriza por tu curiosidad y terquedad. Hay algo m s... tu petulancia. Y el mejor ejemplo es el haber, primero, criado a mi pap y luego a m , manteni ndonos como humanos... Una vampira demostrando que pod a controlar su sed de sangre humana, cri ndonos sin transformarnos ni alimentarse de nosotros.

Te volviste a poner de pie, nos miraste a los que est bamos ah ...

- Si alguien la transforma... si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, personalmente acabar con su existencia.

Y saliste, seguida de Batista.

Aquellas ltimas palabras de Alison, hab an sido dardos envenenados que hab an dado en el centro de la diana.

Sab a que tendr a que hablar contigo, pero primero le dar a tiempo a Batista.

Mir a Alison, y ella miraba a Carlisle...

- Por mientras ella se oponga, no podemos hablar de transformarte.

- se no fue el trato le reclam .

- Te dije que hablar a con ella, pero no dije que ir a en contra de su voluntad.

- De acuerdo exclam y sali .

- Jasper me habl Carlisle , le ves alguna salida a todo esto?

- No soy Alice el record , pero no creo que alguna de las dos vaya a ceder.

- Y el lazo?

- Estuvo tenso, pero ha comenzado a relajarse... Voy a intentar hablar con ella. Aunque dile a Edward que no pierda contacto conmigo y mir a Emmett . Tampoco te vayas muy lejos.

Em s lo asinti , mientras Carlisle contest :

- De acuerdo.

Sal busc ndote y Batista me dijo que hab as querido estar sola.

Supe as d nde buscarte.

Por detr s de nuestra casa, hab a un enramado, que cuando Alison era chica, empleaba para esconderse. Y t para pensar.

Al llegar supe que no me hab a equivocado...

- Alondra, puedes salir?... Es necesario hablar.

- Vete, quiero estar sola, traidor.

- Alondra, te recuerdo que eres mayor que yo. No te comportes como si tuvieras la edad de Alison.

Con eso, saliste.

- Cu l es la parte que no entiendes de quiero estar sola ?

- La frase la entiendo, pero no el contexto... Hasta que me consideres traidor, tambi n lo comprendo.

- Jazz, si yo puedo entender el motivo por el que le dijiste toda la verdad a Alison, por qu no puedes hacerlo conmigo cuando quiero estar sola?

- Porque te conozco, a n mejor que t misma... Chiquita, deja de querer ir en contra de la vida...

- Quieres que acepte que Alison sea como nosotros?

- No quiero verte sufriendo por algo, que a la larga, no vas a poder variar.

- Pero, lo har todo lo que pueda.

- Ella sabe todo lo referente a la transformaci n... Date cuenta que est recopilando informaci n desde hace m s de cinco a os... T sabes que Carlisle lo podr a hacer sin temor de que perdiera el control...

- No!

- Sabes que est por cumplir los 18. Entonces, ya nada podr detenerla... S que ir a buscar a alguien que lo haga.

- Primero la mato!

- Eso es inaceptable... Alondra, reconsid ralo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Y qui n podr a transformarla si no fuera alguien de nosotros?

- Eso es lo que temo... Cualquier otro podr a matarla... Y que en ese momento te sintieras culpable, lo entender a, porque tendr as raz n.

Por un momento, te quedaste en silencio y sent el conflicto interno que ten as...

- Por qu ten as que decirle la verdad? me reclamaste.

- Fue necesario en ese momento.

- Deber as hab rmelo consultado antes.

- No hab a tiempo, y t te hubieras negado.

- Claro que lo hubiera hecho! exclamaste y me diste la espalda.

- Alondra, deja que la transformen.

- No sollozaste, aunque casi si fuerza.

Me acerqu , te hice dar vuelta y te abrac .

- No seas terca susurr .

- Por qu ... si t eres un tonto?

- Porque eres mi hermana. La nica que perdona todas las tonter as que hago. Hasta el haberle dicho toda la verdad a Alison.

- No s si eso podr perdon rtelo... Ahora, vamos. Necesito hablar con ella.

- Por favor, compr ndela.

- Estoy intentando hacerlo. Por lo mismo, necesito hablarle.

- De acuerdo. Vamos.

Llam a Alice para preguntarle por Alison, y lo que me dijo, me alarm ...

- Jasper, Alison va al aeropuerto.

- Aeropuerto? D nde va?

- Tomar el primer vuelto que la lleve al sur.

Tom tu mano y fuimos a buscar el auto. Mientras, segu hablando...

- D nde ser eso?

- Dallas... seg n Edward quiere ir a Jackson... Piensa que ah podr encontrar a alguien que la ayude.

- Gracias. Voy a acompa ar a Alondra. Cualquier cambio, me avisas.

- Ll mame en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto.

Con eso entend que hab a algo m s y no quer a que t te enteraras.

Por esa raz n, te dije que llamar a a Alice por si hab a alg n cambio, y te ped que fueras por los boletos.

Lo que ella me dijo, me dej sin reaccionar...

- Jazz, esperen a Carlisle... No creo que ustedes puedan llegar a tiempo, y Alison va a sufrir un accidente.

Me apresur a encontrarte y avisarte que Carlisle nos acompa ar a, s lo que no tuve la entereza de decirte lo del accidente.

Poco despu s, los tres abord bamos un avi n a New York, donde tomar amos otro a Jackson.

Cap tulo N 49:

A n sin saber de lo que se trataba, ibas nerviosa. Se notaba que te intrigaba la presencia de Carlisle, pero no dijiste nada. Tal vez porque estaba empleando mi habilidad para mantenerte serena.

Era de noche cuando llegamos a Jackson y fuimos directo a la casa.

Ya de lejos nos dimos cuenta que hab an encendido las luces.

Fue el motor del veh culo, lo que debe haberla alertado de nuestra presencia... Nos bajamos y hab amos ido caminando hasta el porche, cuando el sonido de un motor en la cochera nos hizo desviar la vista hacia ese lado... Poco despu s vimos un auto salir a la carretera.

- Mi auto susurraste cuando lo reconociste.

Alison hab a tomado el veh culo que hab a arreglado Rose para ti.

Corrimos a nuestro coche y hab a empezado a seguirla, cuando vimos que el de ella comenz a zigzaguear y con la velocidad que llevaba, en un segundo sali volando, d ndose vuelta y cayendo sobre el techo, con lo que derrap varios metros hasta chocar con un muro de piedra.

Detuve el auto y nos acercamos presurosos.

Tom la puerta del lado del conductor y la saqu de cuajo.

Reci n cuando hice eso, me lleg el olor a sangre, y Carlisle me apremi :

- Jazz, al jate! Yo la sacar !

Retroced un par de pasos y dej de respirar. Mientras ve a a Carlisle sacar a Alison del veh culo y a ti ayudarle.

- D mela, yo la llevo! le exigiste.

- No debemos moverla mucho te contest , y tenemos que alejarla del auto.

Se movi r pido a donde estaba el nuestro, y a ella la deposit a un lado, en el instante en que el veh culo accidentado explot .

Estaba inconsciente y Carlisle comenz a revisarla, cuando te vi sacar tu m vil...

- Qu vas a hacer? te pregunt .

- Llamar una ambulancia contestaste, pero Carlisle te detuvo.

- No hay tiempo te dijo. Lo miraste confundida . Se muere, Alondra. La ambulancia no llegar a tiempo... Tienes que tomar una decisi n, ahora.

- Alondra te susurr , ya lo hab as decidido te record .

La miraste por un segundo y deslizaste tu mano por su frente, retirando algunos mechones de cabello que ten a sobre su cara. Luego, asentiste.

Entonces, Carlisle la mordi ... Y poco despu s se detuvo... Se tom un minuto para reponerse y dijo...

- Llev mosla a la casa.

l la tom para subirla al auto y t te quedaste arrodillada donde estabas.

Me acerqu para ayudarte a ponerte de pie. A n no s como lo conseguiste, porque parec as desmadejada.

Como Carlisle subi con Alison atr s, te sent adelante, en el lado del copiloto y yo me fui manejando.

Al llegar, Carlisle llev a Alison a una de las camas y me dijo:

- Enc rgate de Alondra... Me parece que te va a necesitar.

S lo asent y te hice sentar en el sof . Yo lo hice a tu lado, te abrac y nos quedamos ah .

Cada vez que escuch bamos los gritos de ella, t me abrazabas fuerte y te escuchaba sollozar. Entonces, te dec a:

- Tranquila, sabes que esto no durar mucho. Ya va a estar bien.

Pero, creo que aquellas palabras sirvieron de casi nada.

Tambi n, a n a la distancia, pod a percibir que Carlisle no se sent a feliz con la forma en que hab a sucedido todo. Aunque l no hab a tomado la determinaci n, se sent a culpable de haber hecho que lo hicieras t .

En la tarde del tercer d a, te incorporaste, secaste tus ltimas l grimas y me dijiste:

- Voy a buscar ropa limpia... No le va a gustar despertar en las condiciones en que qued despu s del accidente.

Te pusiste de pie y subiste a los cuartos. Poco despu s, Carlisle baj ...

- No falta mucho coment y se sent a mi lado.

Se supondr a que deber a haber sido un alivio, pero ambos lo sentimos como un peso.

Te dimos tiempo para arreglarla y cuando subimos, ya hab as terminado. Se ve a preciosa, pero tu cara segu a seria.

Los tres nos dimos cuenta cuando su coraz n dej de latir y te vi cerrar los ojos. Me acerqu a ti y te retir de su lado, par ndome por delante de ti y de Carlisle. A n cuando Bella hab a venido a cambiar mi percepci n del mundo, no pod a generalizarlo.

Extra a Alice y pocos segundos despu s, Alison abri sus ojos, se sent y nos mir . Todo casi a un tiempo.

Luego, empez a mirar todo a su alrededor...

- Me transformaron dijo en el tono musical, propio de los nuestros.

Entonces, Carlisle se asom por detr s de m y le pregunt :

- C mo te sientes?

Tom un segundo antes de contestar:

- Maravillosamente, pero me arde la garganta.

- Hay que llevarte de caza le indic , a la vez que te miraba.

Supe que no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que dije:

- Yo la llevar ... Despu s debemos regresar a Vancouver.

- De acuerdo aprob Carlisle.

Y as lo hicimos.

Nos regresamos en un coche que compramos. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, te bajaste, saludaste a Batista y ambos subieron a su cuarto.

- No lo tom a bien me coment Alice.

- No. Todo esto se ha transformado en su peor pesadilla... y temo por ella.

- Y c mo est Alison?

- Est dichosa. Como a Bella, no le ha costado adaptarse... Es extra o.

- No tanto. Ellas se prepararon para esto. Fue su elecci n. Sab an lo que sentir a y de qu manera reprimir su deseo b sico.

- Lo s contest d ndole un besito . S lo digo que es extra o.

Mirar a Alison provocaba sentimientos encontrados en m .

Por un lado, su felicidad era contagiosa, pero al verla as , me hac a pensar en ti y tu tristeza.

Cap tulo N 50:

Pasaron seis meses, en los que s lo sal as para ir a cazar con Batista, para volver y encerrarte.

Varias veces trat de hablarte, yendo a la puerta de tu habitaci n, golpeaba y sal a l, al que le ped a hablar contigo. Batista se giraba a mirarte y dec as:

- No quiero hablar con nadie, menos con l.

Me miraba y dec a:

- Lo siento.

Cerrando la puerta.

Cuando pasaron esos seis meses, llegaron todos los de la otra casa, diciendo que Batista los hab a llamado porque quer an hablar con nosotros.

Al estar ya reunidos en la sala, bajaron ustedes...

- Gracias por haber venido tan pronto comenzaste a decir.

- Alondra, qu ocurre? pregunt Carlisle.

- Quer a despedirme. Ahora, definitivamente.

- Ya antes has dicho lo mismo, pero aqu est s te record Emmett.

- Cierto. Pero ya no puedo continuar aqu ... Se lo expliqu a Batista y l me entendi .

- Volver s a irte? pregunt Bella.

- S , y no regresar luego, te acercaste a Carlisle y Esme . Nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecerles por haberme acogido como hija. S que muchas veces los decepcion , pero nunca me abandonaron. Mi deuda ser eterna con ustedes.

- Alondra contest Carlisle , nunca nos decepcionaste, al contrario siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti. Nunca cambies y no nos olvides me sorprendi su aceptaci n, como si ya hubiera sabido lo que ibas a hacer.

- Alondra dijo Esme , Carlisle tiene raz n. T siempre has sido una hija amorosa y que se te quiere sin esfuerzo... Si alguna vez quieres volver, no lo dudes, hazlo que aqu te estaremos esperando.

Ambos te dieron un abrazo y por detr s de ti, Batista tambi n se aproxim a despedirse. Entonces, te acercaste a Bella...

- No te pongas triste... ya te lo dije hace tiempo: t llegaste y encajaste inmediatamente. Yo a n no lo hago. Ojal y hubiera podido variar eso... Cu date y cuida del resto.

- Me cost comprender lo que me dijiste aquella vez, pero finalmente lo hice. Yo s que encajaste. Ahora, en una sacudida, has quedado algo fuera, pero volver s a encajar... Y sabes por qu ? Porque nuestras habilidades combinadas son muy poderosas y te sonri , para acercarse y abrazarte, haciendo lo mismo con Batista.

Ah , Edward se acerc a ti...

- No necesito leer los pensamientos de Alice para saber que regresar s. S lo cu date que aqu te estaremos esperando.

- Entonces, es mejor que te sientes, porque hasta t te cansar s... S lo recuerda, que una vez que me haya ido, tendr s en tus manos la joya m s preciada de nuestro mundo y lo abrazaste.

S lo en ese momento, me di cuenta que Batista se iba despidiendo despu s que lo hac as t .

Te diste vuelta para quedar mirando a Emmett que te sonre a a n incr dulo...

- S , hermano oso, aunque te niegues a creerlo, ahora s me voy.

- Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames as dijo con algo de reproche.

- No te preocupes, ya no volver s a o rlo... Cu date. Recuerda que ya no voy a estar ah para protegerte, y Jazz sigue sacando ases de debajo de la manga.

Fue l quien se acerc a ti y te dio un abrazo que te elev del piso, mientras yo pensaba que desde que hab amos regresado de Tulcea, con Emmett no hab amos vuelto a hacer ninguna de nuestras competencias, y as hasta el d a de hoy.

Cuando te baj , te volteaste a ver a Rose...

- Bueno, ahora vas a poder estar m s tranquila le dijiste . Esta hermana que es caso perdido para un psic logo, por fin se va.

- Alondra, en realidad no me gustar a que te fueras... Se te extra a cuando sucede. Todos te queremos.

- Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. Cu date y cuida de Emmett. Que no se meta en problemas.

Por respuesta s lo asinti y te acercaste a abrazarla.

Cuando te separaste, recorriste la habitaci n con la mirada...

- Alison dijiste, cuando la viste parada junto a la puerta , por lo que veo, no has tenido problema en adaptarte... me alegro. Por favor, no creas que esta decisi n fue tomada por ti. La verdad, es que t fuiste la raz n por la que me qued despu s de la muerte de tus padres. Ya hab a decidido hacer esto en cuanto te viera bien... como ahora. S que todos cuidar n bien de ti, como lo hicieron de m .

Nadie de los que est bamos ah , te cre mos. Cuando dijiste que te alegrabas por su adaptaci n, era una mentira. Pero la m s grande fue cuando dijiste que te hab as quedado con nosotros, por ella. Supimos que te culpabas de la decisi n de ella, porque despu s de la muerte de Ray, deber as haberte ido. As ella no hubiera sabido nada de nosotros y seguir a siendo humana.

Mientras hablabas, te hab as acercado a ella y cuando terminaste, s lo la abrazaste.

Te diste vuelta y miraste a Alice...

- Puedes ver que regrese?

Mi peque o duende cerr los ojos un momento y cuando los abri ...

- No... Al menos, no en un futuro inmediato. Lo dem s est brumoso.

- Son muchas las decisiones que faltan para que se aclaren, pero te puedo decir que nada de lo que yo veo, me trae de regreso con ustedes.

- Pero, eso puede cambiar... T lo sabes.

S lo asentiste.

- Quer a decirte que tuviste raz n... Aquella decisi n s lo trajo penas a mi existencia. Ahora, quiero dejarlas atr s.

- Ojal y lo logres te dese y se acerc a abrazarte.

Sab a que ven a yo y no quer a. No quer a que te despidieras de m . No quer a escucharte dici ndome adi s.

A n as , me qued donde estaba.

Te vi acercarte a Batista que te entreg un paquete. Luego, llegaste conmigo y me lo extendiste, diciendo:

- Toma mec nicamente lo hice . sa es toda mi historia... Despu s de lo ltimo que haya ah , no habr m s. Te la regalo, para que no sientas la necesidad de estudiar Psicolog a, s lo para entenderme. Espero que esto te ayude.

- Alondra, no te vayas te ped .

- Debo hacerlo... No te preocupes que el lazo lo voy a mantener, sa ser la nica manera que sabr s que a n existo... No me llames, porque no contestar . No quieras provocarte un dolor, porque no vendr . Si llegas a sentir el vac o, despreoc pate; que yo sabr salir sola del impasse. No volver s a saber de m y no quiero saber de ti. Eso es lo nico que te pido.

Tus palabras me hirieron, dolieron. Aquella vez no lo dijiste en voz alta, pero supe que me culpaste por lo de Alison.

Mi mente trabajaba buscando una forma de detenerte, mientras todo esto suced a. Y me acord de algo...

- Y qu va a pasar con Clara?

Supuse que no la dejar as... me equivoqu ...

- Ya aclar todo con ella. La convenc que me deje marchar, con el compromiso de no hacer algo tan absurdo como, irme a ser el arma m s mort fera de Aro en Volterra... Ella es feliz con Neville. No me necesitan. Yo lo nico que hago es complicar sus existencias.

Ibas a acercarte, pero me apart ...

- No te dije, casi con obstinaci n . No me voy a despedir de ti.

- De acuerdo, tonto luego, me ignoraste y te acercaste a Carlisle . Te quer a pedir un favor.

- T dir s.

- Con Batista queremos conservar esto y te llevaste tu mano a tu pecho, donde est tu escudo familiar.

- H ganlo, porque es de ustedes. Nunca dejar n de pertenecer a nuestra familia.

- Gracias contestaste y los vi dirigirse a la puerta.

- Mamita, te quiero te dijo Alison cuando la abriste.

- Yo tambi n contestaste.

Cuando ibas a cruzarla, susurr :

- Terca!

Te diste vuelta y nos miraste a todos.

Tus ojos estaban vidriosos y tu ment n temblaba, pero a n as sonre ste, para desaparecer el siguiente segundo.

Yo me qued donde estaba, s lo Alice se me acerc para susurrar:

- No te preocupes, va a estar bien.

Eso nunca lo dud , pero sab a que yo no lo iba a estar.

Entonces, mir el paquete que ten a a n en las manos...

- Sabes qu es? le pregunt .

- S . Son sus libretas. Como peque os diarios, donde escrib a lo que le pasaba o pensaba.

- Toma. Gu rdalos t . No quiero saber de ella nunca m s.

Me mir un segundo y las tom para llev rselas.

Luego, continuamos con nuestra existencia.

Tu ltima anotaci n:

Jazz, entre t y Alison, me han herido de muerte y me han robado la alegr a... La muerte que he deseado m s que en ning n momento de mi existencia. La muerte que me hubiera liberado de las penas vividas este ltimo tiempo... La muerte tan esquiva para los nuestros.

Me voy, y esta vez para siempre.

No puedo decir que te odie, porque no ser a cierto... Eres mi hermano, eso nadie podr variarlo, y como tal te quiero.

No sabes lo dif cil que es escribir esto, teniendo sentimientos tan encontrados.

S que te dejo en las mejores manos. Alice cuidar de ti y todos de Alison. Yo ya no soy necesaria.

Lo nico que puedo prometerte es que, si alguna vez vuelvo a recuperar, al menos, mi alegr a... regresar , aunque s lo sea de visita.

Adi s, hermanito.

Alondra Cullen.

Ep logo:

Hoy, hace 10 a os que te fuiste, y no hemos vuelto a saber de ti o de Batista.

Seg n Alice, dice que se nota que te extra o... Lo s .

Leer tu historia, verla desde tu punto de vista, no ha logrado hacer que te entienda. Tampoco lo ha hecho completarla... Debe ser como siempre me dijiste: soy un tonto.

En alguna parte de lo que escribiste, dijiste que cuando yo no estaba, todo funcionaba a media m quina ... Es as como hemos seguido existiendo sin ti.

No es que estemos por los rincones llorando tu partida, pero hac as nuestras existencias algo m s entretenidas.

Un d a, hace como cinco a os, Carlisle me ofreci pedirle a Aro que te ubicara. Entonces, pens que no estaba tan desesperado... hoy, lo dudar a; ya que sabemos que no regresaron a su territorio. La casa de Vilc n sigue desocupada y Nahuel no ha vuelto a saber de ustedes.

No me preguntes c mo, pero s que debes estar al corriente de nosotros. Tal vez encontraste a alguien que tenga la habilidad de percibirlo y t s lo lo has duplicado.

As debes estar enterada que Alison sigue con nosotros. Aunque aquella amistad, aquel compa erismo existente entre nosotros, se rompi el d a de tu partida. Ahora, me cuesta estar con ella en la misma habitaci n. Lo que no pas cuando era humana, pasa ahora.

Alice le est buscando novio, pero s que eso no te sorprender ... Cuanto me gustar a que estuvieras aqu y la ayudaras a hacerlo.

En todo el tiempo que t no has estado, no he tenido contacto con Clara. S que ella est bien por algunos amigos que nos han contado... Debe ser cierto que le recuerdo a Ram n.

Como me dijiste, s lo s que a n existes por el lazo, que muchas veces lo siento tirante sin explicaci n; y aunque es d bil, resiste. Pero, no es suficiente.

Alondra, chiquita, hermanita... Te extra o.

Lo has tenido todo y a n as , lo dejaste botado y te fuiste.

Eres una malagradecida de la vida. Y si sufres ahora, como creo que lo haces, ya que ni de visita has regresado, es s lo por tu culpa.

Adi s Alondra.

Tu hermano, Jasper Cullen.

Nota al margen:

Este mensaje, a Jasper le produc a sentimientos encontrados, por varios motivos:

Primero, lo que lo tranquilizaba: si bien la carta hab a sido escrita por Alondra, los datos del sobre, eran la letra de Batista (ellos segu an juntos);

Segundo, lo que lo pon a triste: fue enviado a trav s de mensajero (dif cil de rastrear);

Tercero y ltimo, lo que lo enfurec a: tanto el sobre como el papel donde estaba escrito, eran de una calidad f cilmente identificable... Volterra.

Aro, por fin, hab a conseguido la joya m s valiosa del mundo vamp rico, pero... Por cu nto tiempo?

FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN 


End file.
